The magic in the Night
by twisted-gear-halo
Summary: After his fifth year Harry is having a hard time. Everyone treats him like a child or a plauge, everyone except Ginny Weasley. Can Harry admit his feelings to her? When his least favorite person shows up at the Burrow Harry might have some competition.
1. The midnight scare

The Midnight Scare. A/N- All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, no profit is being made from this story, it's just for fun.

The Midnight Scare.

It was completely quiet in number four Privet Drive. Though it was mid July the air had the calm coolness of weather after a storm. On the deserted street the window shades were drawn, lights extinguished until the dawn. Except for one house at the end of the street. To the casual observer it would appear that someone had left a light in an upstairs bedroom, though upon closer inspection the light seemed eerily dim and wavering. In a small house, on a small lawn, in the smallest bedroom, a boy stared from his window. He leaned heavily upon the frame, a small candle beside him, appearing to be lost in thought. Though if you were to look closer you would be able to see his eyes dart nervously to and fro. His name was Harry Potter, and his eyes searched the dark sky.

Harry was waiting desperately for the return of his snow owl, Hedwig. She had left the morning before, destined for the burrow, Harry's best friend Ron's home. Before the start of the summer Harry had been instructed to send word that he was alright, he had followed instructions, though he put little effort into his letters,

_Everything is fine, No sight of any trouble. Dursleys are behaving for now_

Each letter was exactly the same. He had received many replies from Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and even Tonks. Harry hadn't taken the time to reply to any of them yet. He felt a bit sorry about his lack of a response, but he just didn't have the energy. Several times Ron had complained lightly, asking if Harry had forgotten them. Harry flopped down on his bed in disgust. It had never taken Hedwig this long; she was probably struggling against the load from the Burrow. He was sure each one of them had sent a reply. Harry almost smiled at the thought of poor Hedwig flying lopsided with the weight of all that parchment, almost. Since the beginning of the summer Harry had smiled very little, in fact he barely spoke at all. He sat in his room day after day, receiving meals through the cat flap, and only leaving for the loo. Actually, Harry preferred it this way. It was easier to just lay, in some ways it was relieving. At least at the Dursley's he didn't need to constantly convince people he was alright, the Dursleys could care less. Harry had thought maybe this summer would be different, with the warning from Moody and all. He should have known better, Harry frowned dimly. The family had gone to new lengths to ignore him this summer. Harry rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He still had trouble thinking of them as family, though he suspected they were, in fact they were all he had. Well, not all, he had……no, it still hurt to think about it. Harry sat back up, rubbing his eyes. He had been trying his best to ignore the dull pain in his heart, as well as his scar. He looked back to the dark window, there were no signs of life. But now the thought had crept in, and he couldn't push it back. Sirius' face struggled into Harry's mind once again. Try as he did to block it out, this had been happening all summer. Each time he saw his face the guilt, anger, and sadness, all came roaring back. Harry raked his fingers through his messy hair. The wind blew into his room, bringing with it the smell of grass. He went back to the window.

He had been at Privet Drive since the beginning of the summer, it was almost his birthday and he still had no word about further summer arrangements. Though he wasn't sure if he really cared where he was. He didn't know how he would feel going back to the burrow, and he definitely didn't want to go back to Grimmauld place. Harry tried to deny it, but in his heart he knew he missed the Weasleys, and everyone else. While he stood at the window Harry heard a noise. He turned cautiously, it had sounded like…no. He looked at the small closet by the door, covered with his quiddich poster. He heard it again. This time he knew he wasn't imagining it, a small, but very distinct hoot.

Harry felt his breath catch; he had been warned that owl post might be monitored. He crept close to the closet straining his ears. A shuffle erupted from inside. Harry picked up his wand tensely. With an enormous effort Harry threw the doors open. Hedwig fluttered out of the closet into his face and Harry tripped over his own foot. He landed with a thud on the floor and looked around, how in the world? He looked into the closet, wand outstretched, it was empty. He turned to Hedwig, who was carrying only one letter. He patted her head and removed it. Hedwig nipped at his sleeve and sailed out into the clear night sky. Harry turned his attention to the small sealed parchment. It had an unfamiliar crest stamped along the back, red with two large orbs inscribed in a wand. Harry broke it open and looked at the strange swirl writing.

_ Harry Potter, don't look under the bed._

Harry's stomach leapt into his throat. He felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't know what to do, should he scream for help? What good would that do, the Dursleys could care less, and would probably be too late anyway. Harry held his wand firmly, maybe it was a joke. He took a step towards the bed, jumping at the creaking floorboards. He reached towards the bedpost; planting his feet firmly he flung the bed to the side. Nothing. Harry sighed and sat down on the floor. He rubbed his head and almost laughed at himself. When he was attacked from behind. Harry yelled as he was knocked over, a hand clamped over his mouth immediately.

"Oi! Harry, do you want to wake the whole bloody neighborhood?" a familiar voice hissed into his ear.

Harry felt his entire body relax, though he couldn't see, as his face was pressed into the floor, Harry could envision the red haired face the voice belonged to. He turned over to find the grinning face of Fred Weasley, eldest twin, (by two whole minutes) of the Weasley family. Harry pulled himself up and straightened his glasses.

"Fred? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he demanded a bit angrily.

Fred ruffled his hair and laughed, "Calm yourself little one. I and my fellow member have come to retrieve you."

As if on cue George popped out of the closet, "Hullo Harry, doing well?" he pulled Harry's trunk out of the closet behind him.

Harry looked at the twins, he was a bit confused, "What are you doing here? No wait, I know what you're doing here, but why did you send me that stupid letter?"

Fred looked at George with a cocked eyebrow, "What letter?" he asked looking at Harry next.

Harry handed them the letter, feeling a bit put out by the whole charade. The twins looked at the letter and shrugged, "Sorry mate wasn't us," George handed the letter back.

Harry took it looking at the pair hard. "Are you sure? It seems like a Weasley joke to me."

Fred shook his head again, "Normally yes, but tonight we are on official Order business," Fred beamed at Harry, "Full blown members, me and George. We do all kinds of important Order stuff."

George laughed as he dumped books into the trunk, "Yeah, like get the sandwiches."

Fred blushed slightly, "Yeah, well, weakest link right? Anyway Harry, time to go, ready?" he threw Harry's cloak across the room.

"Are we flying?" he asked pulling it around his shoulders while George laughed.

"No way mate, portkey, unauthorized, so it's more fun." He winked at Harry as he pulled out a battered hairbrush.

"It activates at exactly 3:15, so get ready," Fred grabbed Hedwig's cage from the top of the dresser.

Harry was about to ask where exactly they were going, but a flash and a familiar nauseating feeling overtook him. He fell with a thud on a hard floor. Harry grabbed his glasses and stood, blushing, hoping no one noticed his somewhat ungraceful entrance. He blinked as the Burrow's kitchen came into focus. Fred and George were already dragging his trunk up the stairs.

"Bed's all set up in Ron's room mate; suggest you beat it up there before mum gets word you're here," George waved as they disappeared.

Harry sighed and looked around the dim kitchen. It was spotless as usual, scrubbed clean with Molly Weasley's stamp of approval. Harry pulled his cloak off and walked lightly over to the stairs. He didn't want to wake anyone up, especially Mrs. Weasley. Harry trudged up the stairs his head fuzzy over the night's events. Leave it to the twins, he thought with an inward smile. As he rounded the second floor landing he ran into something, knocking him back. Harry grabbed the railing to keep himself from falling down three floors. He looked up, with a small gasp of surprise.

Harry had run straight into a sleepy Ginny Weasley, and she wasn't looking too happy as she struggled up from the floor.

A/N- This is my first fan fic on this site. Those of you waiting for the fluff, trust me IT'S COMING! Just got to put some back ground down. Please review to let me know what you think, and if I made any mistakes! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Morning at the Burrow

Morning at the Burrow A/N- All Characters are property of J.K. Rowling, no profit is being made off this story.

**Morning at the Burrow**

Ginny was brushing dirt off her light blue pajama pants, "Honestly you two, I've had quite enough of your night time escapades! I know you feel like bloody big men, what with being in the Order, but I don't give a flying..." she looked up, a sudden look of surprise and shock crossed her face.

"Hi Ginny," Harry offered weakly, not sure exactly what to say. He hadn't seen her since the train ride back from Hogwarts, and he hadn't even had a letter from her this summer. Not that he had expected one.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, bounding towards him, wrapping him in a warm hug. Harry suddenly noticed the way her hair smelled lightly of strawberries. He hugged her back lightly, feeling a bit awkward; he really wasn't one for displays of affection. He suddenly found himself looking around for brothers, not that they were doing anything wrong.

"What are you..? How did you…? Oh, that's why the twins were being all secretive," She nodded to herself as she pulled away. Harry smiled at her, the best he could anyway. He felt that his face wasn't used to smiling anymore. Ginny seemed to be able to tell he was tired, she gave him a soft, sad type of smile. "Come on," she took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. Ginny didn't talk to him any more on the way up, he was silently thankful for this, Ginny had never tried to force him to talk. They stopped in front of Ron's room.

"Well, I expect to talk to you tomorrow, but for now, sleep tight," She squeezed his hand softly and started back down the stairs with a smile.

"Thanks Ginny," he called softly after her, she nodded and waved back. Harry smiled too, a real one, which didn't hurt as much as he had expected.

Harry opened the door silently, he saw his trunk sitting inside the door. He also heard the familiar snore that could wake the dead. The dead…Harry winced inwardly, everything seemed to remind him of Sirius. He stumbled blindly to the other side of the room, stubbing his toe in the process. Harry swore softly and plopped down on the bed. He lay back looking at the dim light in the room. He wasn't sure what time it was, but the sun was just beginning its trek up the sky. Harry found his thoughts drifting lazily through the past few hours. The twins, the portkey, Ginny, he smiled a bit, and that letter. Harry's eyes snapped back into focus. Had they really not sent it? The twins were jokesters, everyone knew that, but they said they hadn't, and the twins never lied, except to Professors. Harry felt his scar prickle painfully. He was used to it now, it had been hurting almost continuously since the start of the summer. He turned in bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. He would ask Mr. Weasley about it tomorrow, oh wait, today. Harry felt his eyes drop heavily as he thought about the odd red crest.

When he woke again the sunlight streamed in unmercifully. Harry groaned and rolled over, trying to escape the brightness. He felt as though he hadn't slept in days. As he lay he suddenly had a wonderful smell waft across his nose. Harry tried to ignore it, but there was no ignoring Molly Weasley's cooking, especially since he had barely eaten since the beginning of summer. Even though Aunt Petunia was less than a gourmet, Harry hadn't had an appetite since,well, in a long time. He stood rubbing his eyes groggily. Harry decided to save a shower until after breakfast, as he trooped down the stairs he began to feel a bit better. Finally he was back in the burrow, the only place he had ever felt really at home, the only place he really …..ah!

"Oh, sorry mate, on important business," George plowed him over as Harry stepped into the kitchen, Fred on his heels.

"GEOEGE! APOLOGISE!" Harry heard a loud yell from below, he smirked a bit at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice, and took the last few steps in a hurry.

Harry smiled weakly as he saw the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione minus Percy (who was still siding with Fudge), sitting at the table surrounded by food. They all looked up as he entered. Harry tried to smile as he slid into a chair next to Ron. "Morning," he said a bit hoarsely. Everyone murmured their good mornings, Ginny smiled, and Hermione squeezed his hand. The faces showed the real greeting. It was mixed between concern, interest, and unless he was misunderstanding, a bit of fear. Harry bit his lip, of course, now that the whole ordeal of the prophecy is out, they should be afraid of me. What had he been expecting, everything was different now. As Harry sat, Molly Weasley breezed back into the kitchen.

"Oh Harry! Good you're up, I was about to send Ron to fetch you," She patted his shoulder fondly.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," He managed a half smile. She looked at him and clicked her tongue.

"Tut, tut, dear me. Those muggles never feed you do they? Look at you! Skin and bones! Pale! Ought to go down there…," Molly continued with her scathing talk about the Dursleys. Ron smiled at Harry, they were both used to this talk when Harry came back from Summer Holidays. She deposited a huge plate in front of Harry. "Eat!" she directed him before turning back to the dishes. Harry tried his best, but managed only a few bites before the familiar sick feeling returned. He didn't deserve such hospitality.

"So Harry," Hermione was the first to speak up, "Did you….uh, have a pleasant trip?" she ended quickly sipping her tea. He shrugged, "I guess, portkey you know always make me feel a bit sick," Hermione dropped her glass and Mrs. Weasley gasped as she turned around. Even Bill and Charlie had a startled look. Harry was a bit nervous, what had he done?

"GEORGE? FRED? GET DOWN HERE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. Harry jumped at her voice. The twins crept down the stairs quietly, "Yes mum?" Fred asked lingering in the doorframe like a scolded puppy.

"Am I correct in assuming that last night you brought Harry here with an ILLEGAL portkey?" she demanded in a voice ripe with danger. Harry winched at her anger. The twins looked at each other helplessly, George began to fumble around in his pocket.

"Yeah well, we kind of, um….thought…," he muttered half heartedly, he knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let him get far.

"You thought? YOU thought?" she exclaimed throwing up her hands and flinging water all over the people at the table. All the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione included, shuddered at the sound of her voice. They knew what was coming.

"You never think GEORGE! And you Fred! Honestly an ILLEGAL portkey? You thought that was the SAFEST way to get him here? Never in all my days….," and Mrs. Weasley was off, the twins standing shoulders slumped in the doorway. There was no helping them now. Ron nudged Harry and he saw everyone sneaking out the door into the back garden, Harry followed suit as quietly as he could.

When they were out in the bright summer day everyone's mood lightened considerably. Hermione settled down on the lawn with a thick black book her favorite pass time, and Bill decided to arrange a chess tournament, Ron was all too eager, but Ginny groaned.

"I hate chess, I'm so awful," Ginny smiled apologetically before walking off towards the garden. Harry sat and watched Ron and Charlie battle it out for a while before becoming bored. He walked over to Hermione, but she was lost in her book, _Sneakoscopes revealed! Myths of the wizarding world._ Harry was about to go back in for a nap when he noticed Ginny. She was sitting on her knees at the edge of the thick forest that surrounded the burrow. She had her nose scrunched in that way only Ginny could manage. Harry recognized that face, she was deep in thought. Curious, Harry walked up behind her.

"What're you doing?" he asked, making her jump, she obviously hadn't noticed him come up. Ginny's ears reddened a bit as he bent down beside her, she shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Oh, nothing just gearing up for next year, little extra practice you know?" she laughed a bit and stopped abruptly. Harry leaned over what she had made. He had to admit, he was impressed. Ginny had created a little Quiddich field. Complete with goals, and stick stands, she had even enchanted bees to fly around and simulate plays. From the looks of it Ginny knew more about Quiddich than she had let on. Harry looked over to find her silently watching him. He tried to smile at her.

"This is cool Gin. Practicing getting that snitch huh?" he tried to laugh, but it came out as a short type of grunt.

Ginny stood and brushed dirt off her old jeans, "Of course not Harry, You're the best seeker we've ever had! And anyway, I'd rather be a chaser. That is if you're still going to be on the house team," She looked at him sideways.

Harry stood with her, still looking at the small field, "Yeah, I mean, I guess the ban's lifted now right? I haven't really thought about it," Harry ran his hand through his hair trying to keep it from his face. The year before his terror of a D.A.D.A. teacher and high "inquisitor" had given him a life time ban of school Quiddich, but now that Dumbledore was back he didn't know how Hogwarts would change. Ginny reassured him that it would be lifted as she took the charm off the bees. The flew away buzzing with furry. Harry only half heard what she said, he was thinking hard now. Last year, and every year since he had come to Hogwarts in fact, he was so excited about Quiddich. Now, well….it just didn't seem to matter any more. Oh he would play, but it seemed like all the fun had been, drained out of it, like everything else in his life.

"Harry? Yoo hoo…..Harry?" Ginny called, as he suddenly snapped back to reality. She waved her fingers in front of his eyes.

"What? Sorry, I was…thinking," He replied still not really listening to her. He felt so tired, all he wanted to do was go to sleep until this…..dull, feeling left him. Harry made his excuses to Ginny and started back towards the burrow. Ron tried to stop him, but he insisted that he was tired, and still a bit achy from the portkey. When Harry opened the door he didn't hear Mrs. Weasley's screams, so he breathed easier on his way to the fifth floor. He felt bad that he had gotten the twins in trouble, but how was he suppost to know the portkey was a secret? Sure they had said it was unauthorized, but it seemed these days there were no rules anymore. Harry opened the door to Ron's room and reeled back for a moment. He had forgotten exactly how bright the walls were in the day light. Harry laid out on the bed and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep, but now his mind was demanding to race ahead. His body was so tired, Harry wished he could have a bottle of Madame Pomfrey's sleeping potion about now. Finally he buried his head under the pillows to try and escape the blinding light from the room. Though Harry tried his best to clear his mind, he couldn't keep the old pictures from invading his head. Sirius laughing at Christmas, Sirius as Padfoot chasing the train, Sirius…..falling through the veil. Harry closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around his legs, feeling the familiar lump in his throat.

Ginny stood in the garden watching the fifth floor windows. She sighed a bit and consented to sit by Hermione, who wasn't being very good company to anyone but her book. Ginny didn't feel much like talking anyway. She was worried, that was nothing new, but now she had more cause. Harry had seemed worse than ever today. He was always distant when he came back from the Dursley's, underfed and overworked, but this year, it was so much worse. Harry had lost that light, the one that filled his eyes, the one that Ginny had loved so much. She threw a rock angrily towards the forest. Damn that Voldermort, she thought in her head. Ginny looked again at the windows, wishing that Ron wasn't so thick, or Hermione wasn't so bookish. Harry needed someone to talk to, and they should have noticed. She huffed silently and leaned against a tree, Ginny had always been out of the circle, the precious three, she had always been the "little sister" and she could accept that, but she couldn't stand seeing Harry so alone. Maybe she should go up? No, he had had the chance to talk to her.

"Gin? Do you want to play?"

Bill called to her from across the yard, she shook her head no and went back to staring at the sky. She would leave him alone, that was probably what he wanted anyway. Ginny threw a flat stone across the ground. As she sat a scrawny black owl flew across the sky and landed on a windowsill on the fifth floor.

A/N- Hey all, thanks for reading, next chapter- where's the owl from, and why is Ginny prowling around after dark? Please Review! It keeps me going! You have no idea how much it means to me.


	3. The Clock Strikes Nine

The Clock Strikes Nine. A/N- all characters are property of J.K. Rowling, no profit is being made from this story

**The Clock Strikes Nine.**

Harry still had his head pushed under the pillows when he heard the noise. He looked over quickly, startled by the screech. A rather scrawny owl was looking at him from the windowsill. It was dark black and looked as though it was annoyed with him for taking so long. Harry sat up cautiously, he had never seen an owl like this before, it certainly wasn't from the school, the Weasley's, or anyone else Harry knew. He took the parchment attached to the owl's leg gingerly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a peck. The owl screeched loudly and flew through the window the moment the letter was removed. Harry watched it go, disappearing in the distance, a tiny black speck. His attention turned back to the letter, Harry was alarmed to find a familiar red was seal. He looked around for a moment, should he tell someone? He imagined what the outcome would be, Ron would insist on asking an adult, Hermione would fly to a book, and they would both look at him and worry. Harry shook his head, best to look after this on his own. He opened the letter a bit tensely,

_There is no where to hide._

Harry felt his breathe catch. He read the sentence several times. What? He wondered out loud. Harry's thought were interrupted by a loud knock. He shoved the letter under his mattress and laid down quickly.

"Come in," he called, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ron peaked around the door, an attempt at a smile on his face. He had a plate in his hand of sandwiches and a smudge of dirt on his forehead. He walked in quietly putting the plate on the night stand and sitting on his bed.

"Mum thought you might be hungry," he said a bit apologetically pointing to the plate. Harry nodded,

"Thanks mate, maybe later, I'll just wait."

Ron nodded and cleared his throat. "Uh, are you feeling alright?" he asked quickly, glancing at Harry as though he was afraid he might explode.

"Fine, just….full from breakfast." Harry frowned a little, he didn't like lying to his best friend, "Say, where'd you get the dirt from?" Harry tapped his forehead, asking Ron jokingly. Ron rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand,

"Ugh, Ginny, she sort of…well pushed me, and I wasn't paying attention." Harry snickered loudly,

"Ginny pushed you down?" Ron looked put out,

"Well, no, I mean yeah, but I wouldn't have stumbled if she hadn't caught me off guard."

"What did you do to her?" Harry smiled at the thought of little Ginny shoving Ron, who was a good foot taller and much bigger, to the ground.

"I made fun of that half wit Dean," Ron huffed again, looking less than enthused. "I don't know what she sees in him, I told her she ought to pick 'em better, I think she might have taken offense. Right bloody temper on that one." Ron helped himself to a sandwich.

Harry furrowed his brow ever so slightly. He faintly remembered something about Ginny and Dean from last year, he hadn't really thought about it since the start of the summer. So Ginny was with Dean? It didn't seem like a match to Harry, Dean was alright but, well not as bright as Ginny, or as quick. He really thought she would go for the more intellectual type. Harry shrugged, it didn't bother him, not at all….

"So, did the twins really get you with a portkey?" Ron asked eagerly, giving away the real reason he had come to Harry's side. Harry nodded,

"Yeah, were they not suppose to?"

"No, Dumbledore told them to get you and go to Ms. Figg's, Floo I suppose, but Fred and George always want to make an entrance. Mum gave them the chewing out of a life time! I thought she was really going to do them in for this!" Ron finished his sandwich and reached for the pumpkin juice. He eyed Harry,

"Are you really okay?" he asked putting the glass down. Harry felt the annoyance well inside of him.

"I'm fine, just…tired, think I'll take a nap." He rolled over to face the wall. He heard Ron mumble something about outside and then the door closed. Harry felt a bit guilty about blowing Ron off, but he just couldn't deal with the looks and questions right now. That's why he had been avoiding them all. There were some things he just didn't want to talk about, even with Ron or Hermione. Harry took off his glasses and put his head back under the pillows, he really was tired….

Ginny was sitting quite contentedly in the kitchen when Ron walked by. He purposely avoided her eyes as he strolled into the dark yard. Ginny huffed and threw a few choice words in his direction. It was Ron who had begun the escapade. He had no right to make judgments on Dean, or herself. She hadn't even pushed him that hard really. Ginny giggled under her hand as she stirred the stew on the fire. Ron was always butting in her life, served him right. Ginny's thoughts were suddenly torn from Ron as someone stumbled down the stairs. Harry appeared in the kitchen rubbing his eyes and looking rather put out.

"Morning!" Ginny called brightly and laughed softly, as she checked the dinner rolls. Harry nodded at her, he sat at the table and leaned on his arms,

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Mum is setting the table outside with the twins," she giggled thinking of their punishment, "Dad is at work, everyone else is still in the garden."

"You cook all by yourself?" Harry asked staring at her hardly. Ginny felt her face flush, she turned her back quickly.

"Well no, mum helps, I just…do the grunt work. You thirsty?" she tied her hair in a loose bun on the nape of her neck. Harry shook his head,

"No thanks," he was looking a bit bored now,

"So, I see you had an owl post this afternoon, secret admirer?" Ginny laughed as she cocked her eyebrow suggestively. To her utter surprise Harry laughed, it was short and soft but it was a real laugh. Harry looked about as surprised as she did.

"I wish, no….well, Ginny if I show you something will you not tell anyone?" he was wearing an odd look.

"Of course Harry, you can trust me," Ginny blushed again turning away quickly, she untied her apron and went to sit across from him. Harry had pulled out a small piece of parchment and slid it over to her. She picked it up, reading it with furrowed brows.

"Harry….what?"

"I don't know, I got another one, the night the twins came, It said, 'don't look under the bed,' and when I did nothing was there. Do you recognize the seal?" Ginny turned it over looking at the odd red wax.

"No, I….have you shown Ron, or Hermione?" Harry put the letter back in his pocket,

"No, I'm not going to either."

"Why, maybe they…"

"Because, they…they'll get all worried, they make me feel like a bloody kid sometimes. I mean, it's probably just someone trying to rattle me, I don't want them all wound up. Hermione would probably run to Dumbledore and I….can't deal with that." Harry stopped talking. Ginny was amazed, this was the first time he had said more than five words to her all summer, not that he had ever talked to her much.

"Well, you're probably right. But, if you get anymore…"

"I'll tell you Ginny," he smiled weakly, Ginny felt her heart leap into her throat, "Thanks for…listening." Ginny smiled back, unable to breathe for a moment.

"Of course, I'm here Harry. Not…like I have anywhere else to go." He smiled again. Oh Merlin, Ginny thought, it's like I'm ten years old again. No! she scolded herself, not again!

"Well, if you would like to accompany me to the garden Mr. Potter, I believe we are expected." Ginny picked up a cauldron of stew. Harry stood and offered his arm like a gentleman, she dumped the rolls into him instead.

"Thanks," he said dryly, following her out the door.

Dinner that night was interesting to say the least. As a punishment for the portkey Mrs. Weasley had enchanted Fred and George's hair to splice together, simulating (she said) how dangerous portkey's are. Needless to say the meal was a bit more difficult than usual. Despite their state Fred and George were doing all they could to entertain as always, including trying to toss food into each others mouths, hitting Ginny in the process more than once, who promptly smashed a supper roll in Fred's face. Despite his mood Harry found himself enjoying the dinner. He hadn't relaxed in so long, the guilt was like a load of bricks on his chest. It was good to forget himself, if only for a little while.

After everyone had eaten, and the twins had crawled off to their rooms, everyone began floating off to their own evening activities. Bill and Charlie were helping Mr. Weasley in the house, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had begun the dishes, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were left alone for the first time that summer.

"Have you started you summer homework yet Harry?" Hermione asked as they lounged in the garden. Harry shook his head,

"No, but I assume you have?" he smiled at his studious friend.

"Of course, I finished it the third week home, Ron did too," Harry looked wide eyed at Ron who had suddenly become rather interested in his shoe lace.

"Yeah well, uh…um, I was, getting a head start." He rubbed his neck looking shiftily at Harry.

The three friends sat and talked about this and that, their O.W.L'S, the upcoming year, and Quiddich. Harry could tell Hermione kept trying to steer the conversation back to Harry and the Department of mysteries, but Harry wasn't willing to let her.

"So Harry, how are you, I mean really?" Hermione asked turning to him, Ron had tried to distract her, but she was notoriously stubborn.

"I'm fine,"

"Really?"

"YES," Harry said, perhaps a bit too loudly, was once not enough for her?

Hermione bit her lip and backed down immediately, Harry had been told he could be rather intimidating when he tried. He stood up, deciding that it was late and he was going to bed. Ron and Hermione bid him goodnight and he turned towards the house. He could swear he heard a sniffle as he left, but kept walking. He banged the kitchen door open a bit harder than he had expected. Inside Ginny jumped a foot spraying water all over the floor. She sighed and grabbed a towel from the cabinet.

"Oh, sorry Ginny," Harry dropped beside her taking the towel. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he grazed her fingers. What was wrong with him today? It's just Ginny! He said in his head.

"Don't worry about it, I guess I'm just jumpy tonight." She laughed and smiled at him, a gracious attempt to make him feel better. Ginny grabbed another towel mopping the water off the floor. Her hair fell around her face like a hazy red halo. Harry caught himself staring at her. When had she gotten so pretty.

"Enjoy dinner?" she asked suddenly, breaking into his thought, he shook her from his mind.

"What? Oh, yeah. Nice bit with the bread." He smiled at her, trying to act casual.

"Great prats!" she said a bit angrily. Harry laughed at her tone. Only Ginny could posses such a temper that allowed her to growl and giggle all at once. Ginny smiled too, looking at her shoes. She took the wet towel from Harry and dropped it in the sink.

"Are you off to bed?" she asked breaking the silence, Harry was suddenly wide awake.

"Yeah, I…I guess, unless….you need help." He caught his breathe, what had he just said?

Ginny's mouth gaped "I'll be damned! Someone of the male species is willing to help ME, with house work?"

"Well, if you don't need it…"

Ginny shoved a sponge in his hand.

Ginny stood by the sink putting away the last plate. She had been avoiding Harry's eyes for the past twenty minutes while he helped. They had made polite conversation, and Ginny was glad to have his help. None of her brothers would ever help with house work unless specifically told to, just another example of how different Harry was. Ginny stole a look at him, he was trying to brush his messy hair from his eyes with soapy hands. Ginny reached over and pushed it back for him. She froze mid movement, she had touched him!

"Thanks,"

Ginny nodded a reply facing the wall and willing herself to sink into the floor right there. How could she dare to touch him? He was probably revolted!

"Well, looks like we're done." He handed her the towel

"Yeah, thanks a lot for helping," he caught her eyes for a moment.

The clock in the hall struck nine, as Harry looked he felt Ginny grab his arm,

"HARRY!" she screamed pointing towards the clock, but Harry had already seen, the clock's arm having Ron's face had slid from 'home' to 'mortal peril.'

A/N- OOHH, scarry huh! Ron in mortal peril? oh no, what will happen. And what about Ginny and HArry? Was that a tender moment? PLEASE REVIEW! It really inspires me! Thanks for reading. 


	4. Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast

Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast? A/N-All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this fan fiction.

**Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast?**

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. Ginny was already to the door when Harry snapped to. He chased after her and grabbed her arm.

"Ginny no! You have to wait, it could be..."

"Get off me Harry!" Ginny pushed him away with surprising strength as she ripped the door open.

Harry ran after her. As they rounded the house he heard Ron's screams and felt his stomach lurch. How could he have left them alone? He had been so annoyed with Hermione that he hadn't even thought of their safety. Here he was, the boy who bloody lived,enemy number one for the most evil wizard in the world, and he didn't even worry about those around him. Harry flew around the back of the house, Ginny, small as she was, was surprisingly fast, as she was yards ahead of him. When Harry finally reached the hill he stopped dead.

"Oh Ron, stop bellowing, you'll wake the dead."

Hermione was standing over Ron giving her most disapproving look. Ron was sitting on the ground yelping and hitting himself as if he was on fire. Ginny stood open mouthed looking at the two of them. Harry was panting profusely and felt thoroughly confused.

"Excuse me! But what in bloody hell is going on?" Ginny demanded her voice raising dangerously.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron found a spider on his sweater."

"Not just a spider Hermione, it was a black widow! I know it was, I saw it!" Ron demanded furiously.

"Ron, it's almost pitch black out here, how can you see a little mark on a spider?"

The two were off bickering once again. Ginny stared at Harry with round eyes. He looked at her helplessly and shrugged. Suddenly he realized she had tears in her eyes. Ginny gave a scream of frustration and ran towards the house, slamming the door behind her. Ron and Hermione stopped yelling.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

Harry felt anger welling in his throat, he tried to force it down but he had never felt so angry towards the two of them, possibly with the exception of Harry's fourth year when he and Ron had fought.

"What's wrong with her? What's wrong with _her_!" Harry yelled, "We both ran out here franticly, thinking you two were as good as dead." Harry was pacing in front of them now with quite a red face. "We saw the clock go to mortal peril and I thought I was never going to see you again! Ginny was in tears! Then we find you wollowing in the grass screaming like a nancy over a spider! And do you apologise? Do you say 'sorry mate for scaring you out of your wits?' NO! You two just start bickering like usual! Well I'm sick of it! THAT....IS.....ENOUGH!"

Harry turned on his heels and stalked away. Ron and Hermione watched him go silently. Hermione had tears in her eyes, and Ron didn't know how to react. He reached for her shoulders tenderly. They walked slowly back to the porch.

Ginny flung herself down on her bed, burying her head in her pillow and willing the tears to go away. She hadn't been so scared in her entire life. The attack on her father had been bad enough, and Harry worried her constantly, but Ron AND Hermione! It was too much. Ginny took deep breaths trying to calm down. She heard a timid knock on her door. She glared towards it with all her might.

"Go away Ron! I don't want to see you ever again!"

She watched as the door cracked open and a pair of bright green eyes stared at her.

"I'm sure you don't mean 'ever' again." Harry smiled at her as he slipped inside.

Ginny wiped her eyes quickly at the sight of him. She must look a fright! Ginny sat up and held her knees to her chest.

"Sorry Harry." she said quietly.

Harry walked into her room his hands deep in his pockets. He realized with a start, that though he had been friends with Ron for six years he had never been inside Ginny's room. It wasn't what he had expected at all. It was painted a dark blue, with white drapes over the windows. She had a small wooden chest and bed, with a comfortable looking white quilt. Harry didn't know what he had expected, pink or something, but he realized also that he had never been in a girls room before in his life. Harry blushed a little as Ginny motioned for him to sit down on the bed.

"I didn't mean to yell at you.....or, run off like that." she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about it....." Harry smiled at her and she felt her throat close. She groaned inwardly, the only boy who could ever do that to her was Harry. No one, not even Dean could make the great Ginny Weasley feel that way.

"I.....it scared me too." Harry said simply, looking at the floor. Ginny had the overwhelming desire to hug him.

She nodded instead, not daring to look at him fearing she would cry or scream, or do something worse.

"I like your room." Harry said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you've never seen it? Well, I would have straightened up a bit if I had know I would have a showing."

Harry laughed and ran his hand through his hair. Ginny shuddered, why did he have to be so....wonderful?

"If it makes you feel better, I told them both off." Harry's eyes twinkled mischievously, and Ginny had to laugh.

"It does make me feel better! Thank you, and....I'm sorry for pushing you, you know by the door."

Harry laughed, "I understand, you know you're quite strong....for a girl."

"For a girl? Please Potter! I could take you any day." Ginny furrowed her brow at the challange.

"Well, I'm not going to mess with that attitude." he laughed and stood up. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry," she almost whispered as he turned to go.

"Oh and Harry!" he turned back to her, "Feel free to help me with the breakfast dishes in the morning!" he laughed at her and nodded a goodnight.

That night in her bed Ginny felt a familiar smile creep over her face. Her stomach was a bit knotted, she felt as though she had been magically transported back to first year. She turned her face to the wall and shook her head. She had promised herself that she would never again spend a sleepless night over Harry. Ginny closed her eyes and with much difficulty fell asleep.

Two floors up Harry was also lying awake. Ron had crept into the room thirty or so minutes after Harry had turned out the light and hadn't tried to talk. Harry was glad, he didn't feel like talking to Ron anyway. He knew he should apologize, he shouldn't have yelled, but when he had seen tears in Ginny's eyes....well....something snapped. Harry told himself he would talk it over with them in the morning. Harry rolled over and smiled. He needed to go to sleep, after all...he had dish duty in the morning.

The next morning Ginny dragged herself out of bed with much difficulty. She showered quickly, hoping that she wouldn't fall asleep in the warm water. After Ginny had dryed her hair and pulled on an old pair of jeans with a black top she trooped down to the kitchen. The sun was just coming up, she noticed from the hall windows and it looked to be a beautiful day. Ginny jumped down the last stair feeling much better. She thought she had better get breakfast started quickly, everyone would be up soon, but as she entered the kitchen she saw someone already sitting at the table.

"Harry?" she asked incredulously."Why are you up so early?"

"Good morning to you too." he smiled and stretched his arms. "Figured you might want some help with breakfast."

Ginny looked at him a bit suspiciously, "But....you've never 'figured' before."

Harry laughed, "Hey I'm trying to be nice and make up for last night."

Ginny brushed past him and pulled on her apron, "Harry, you didn't do anything last night. In fact you were wonderf....uh," she stopped mid sentence coloring a bit as she turned away to light the fire.

"But! I always like an extra hand!" she smiled and threw him a lace apron. Harry looked at it with disgust.

"Um, I'll just be careful." he threw it back at her with a smile.

Ginny bustled around the kitchen stirring this and heating that. Harry watched her a bit in awe. She seemed so old, so knowledgeable. Exactly what to do, and exactly when to do it to make everything perfect. Harry however was another story, he didn't know anything about cooking, especially about wizard cooking, where everything was a bit different. Ginny had to stop him several times before he blew something up. Finally she politely, but firmly, told him to sit and just keep her company.Harry agreed thankfully and sat down at the table. He was having such a pleasant morning even the twins teasing him about being "Chef Potter" didn't dampen his spirits. Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so....comfortable. That is until Ron and Hermione appeared in the kitchen.Ron seemed a bit surprised to see Harry sitting and laughing with his sister but he seemed to shrug it off quickly.

"Harry? Could uh.....could we talk to you for a minute." Ron stammered.

"You too Ginny" Hermione piped up.

Harry and Ginny nodded and walked out into the sunshine of the back garden. He winked at Ginny as they watchedRon and Hermione shift uncomfortably.

"Harry, Ginny..."Hermione started.

"I know, it's alright. I'm sorry I stormed off." Ginny graciously broke the silence. A collective sigh came from everyone.

They all agreed and followed Ginny back in the kitchen at her insistance. Ron agreed insisting that he was positively starving. Hermione rolled her eyes but, with much difficulty Harry suspected, kept her mouth shut.Soon the four were happily eating, Ron insisting that it was the best breakfast he had ever eaten. Harry was laughing with him and talking about Quiddich and Hermione had pulled out a new book. As they ate the rest of the Weasley family floated in and out of the kitchen. The twins appearing only briefly and running back into their rooms. Ron said he bet they were still afraid of his mum. Bill had just come to breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Ron stared at it curiously.

"Who...?" he wondered aloud.

Ginny popped up from her chair and wrenched the door open. She gasped audibly and backed up a few paces.

Standing in the doorway and looking rather smug were Professor Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy.

A/N- Thank for reading again! Please review, I read everyone and I will gladly respond if you want to ask a question. Next chapter lots of mystery, fluff, and a little bit of drama!


	5. A Long Journey and an Even Longer Night

A Long Journey and an Even Longer Night. A/N- Okay guys here we go, now we're getting to the real plot. I know this chapter is a little less funny and fluffy, not to mention long, but it'll be worth it! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, even if it wasn't nice I love you anyway!

**A Long Journey and an Even Longer Night.**

Everyone at the table looked at the door in silent disbelief. Harry rubbed his eyes, and Ron was sitting with his mouth open. Harry looked at Ginny, but she seemed just as astounded as the rest of them.

"Excuse me....Miss Weasley," Snape said in a cold voice, "I believe I need to speak with your parents."

Ginny didn't say anything, she moved from the doorway but her eyes never left the two men. Snape brushed past her in his usual icy cloud. Draco followed him silently. This surprised Harry most of all. He had never known Draco to be quiet, and he had known him for quite some time. At that moment the twins decided to plow down the stairs. Fred stopped dead in the middle of the kitchen, sending George plowing into his back.

"Oi Fred, what's the matter with you?" he stopped talking as he caught sight of Snape.

"Well as touching as this little reunion is..." Snape spoke loudly as usual, "Go and fetch you parents' girl," he snarled at Ginny who still stood by the door, as if she was rooted to the spot. Snape turned towards her, "Well, go!" he barked, making everyone in the room jump. Ginny moved, rather slowly because she was still watching, to the stairs. When she left an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Hermione cleared her throat, but she was at a loss for words, which almost never happened to her. Mr. Weasley appeared at the bottom of the stairs. His lips were turned up into a tight smile, though his eyes showed his discomfort.

"Severus," he said the name like it had a bad taste, "May I be of help to you?"

"Not me....Arthur, but I have some rather urgent news to discuss with you," he beckoned Mr. Weasley out the door, leaving Draco alone with the six Gryffindors. No one spoke, though Harry noticed the shock in Ron's eyes was rapidly fading to the familiar hate, targeted at Malfoy. Malfoy himself stood exactly where Snape had left him. He had his arms folded and was staring at a tile in the floor rather intently. Harry noticed his usually spotless appearance was a bit ruffled today. His cloak was wrinkled, and his hair was badly in need of combing. Ginny meanwhile had come back and slid into the chair next to Harry.

"Do you….uh, want to sit?" Ginny asked suddenly, getting a scathing look from Ron. Malfoy shook his head, still without looking up. She shrugged in Harry's direction, not sure what to do. Harry noticed Hermione's hand clasped on top of Ron's. She was giving him a pleading look, while Ron still looked as though he might pounce at any moment. A few minutes later Mr. Weasley and Professor Snape returned. He clamped a hand onto Malfoy's shoulder.

"Come along Draco," Snape lead him out the door. When he had gone the room erupted with questions.

"Dad? What.."

"Why was he…."

"Can someone tell me…."

Mr. Weasley raised a thin hand, "Please children, no questions right now," he slipped past them up the stairs. Harry sat back down at the table. This made absolutely no sense. Malfoy would never, ever, willingly come to the Burrow!

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang from upstairs. Everyone turned to the twins, who batted their eyelashes in innocence. "What?" Fred exclaimed. Hermione shook her head and Ginny giggled from behind her hand. Slowly a purple cloud of smoke billowed from the staircase.

"GEORGE! FRED!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the room. The twins disappeared from the kitchen in a moment.

"Do you think they apparated?" Harry asked Ron, confused to where they had gone.

"No, I think they ran for their puny lives!"

"Alright," Mr. Weasley returned, sounding extremely tired. "I suppose you all need to know what's going on. There have been more attacks. Two muggle cities in western Britain, many lives were lost, including Draco's mother."

Harry's throat closed. Malfoy's mother?

"Apparently after the attacks Draco ran. He didn't know where to go, so he found Severus…uh, Professor Snape. It seems he feels his life is in danger. He won't tell us exactly what happened, but he did say there are more attacks being planned," Mr. Weasley rubbed his temple with a slightly quivering finger.

"Oh, that's awful," Hermione broke in, a glimmer of a tear in her eye.

"There's more," Mr. Weasley continued with such a grim voice everyone's eyes snapped back to him. "Draco informed us one of the attacks planned is for here," Harry heard Ginny gasp. "I've decided that you must all leave, immediately. You're to go to Grimmauld place, until further notice."

The backlash happened in an instant. Six teenagers wailed their displeasure as Mr. Weasley slapped his hand down on the table with surprising force. "No!" he yelled. Everyone fell silent at once. Harry couldn't remember a time when Mr. Weasley had yelled at them. "I'm sorry kids, I really am, but it's my main priority to see to it that you are safe. Now, I suggest you all go pack, we'll be leaving shortly," Mr. Weasley left without a backward glance.

Ginny sank down in her chair, her face empty of emotion. Harry had the sudden urge to hold her. "Well, this is bloody brilliant!" Fred spat sarcastically. Everyone jumped, when had they gotten back? George kicked the table leg, before realizing it would be more painful to him than it. Hermione still had Ron's hand, and he hadn't moved since the door had opened. Harry didn't know what to think, he suddenly felt numb. Hermione was the next to speak.

"Well, you heard him, we should get busy. Come on Ginny," the girls left heading up the stairs to Ginny's room which they were currently sharing. Harry watched them go. Leave it to Hermione to be the voice of reason, he thought. Fred and George were leaving also, grumbling about packing up all their 'experiments.' Ron was still sitting motionless in his chair. A spoon clasped in his white fist.

"Ron? Hey, Ron, mate?" Harry voiced, suddenly finding it rather hard to speak. "Come on," he practically pulled Ron to his feet and over to the stairs.

When they reached his room they began packing in silence. Harry busied himself pulling all his possessions into his Hogwarts chest. Ron, meanwhile, was shoving random items into his bag, looking rather distracted. Harry watched him nervously, he wasn't sure if he should say something.

"Are you alright mate?" he asked carefully.

Ron didn't answer straight away, "I hate him," he replied simply. Harry suppressed a nervous laugh, and nodded.

"I hate that he was here, I hate seeing his face, and….I hate that he's saved the lot of us," Ron stopped talking shoving the last book in with a vengeance. Harry sat by him on the bed. He hadn't really thought of it that way, did he owe his life to Malfoy?

"I know," he sighed, patting Ron's shoulder, "But hey, look on the bright side. I've never seen Malfoy quiet before."

Ron chuckled softly, "Yeah, could have knocked me over with a bloody feather."

The two laughed a bit and finished packing. Harry tried to lighten the mood. Ron deserved it, all the times he had been there for Harry through the years. He suddenly found himself feeling horribly guilty for the way he had treated him this summer. Ron had been there, through the worst times, and he had never snapped at Harry the way he had at him. It was wrong of him to push him away. After all, he'd had his share of hard times. He deserved as much happiness as he could have. Suddenly Harry had a grand realization.

"Hey mate, I was wondering….uh, downstairs...you and Hermione looked rather comfy holding hands," Harry grinned at him from across the room. He noticed, with a bit of satisfaction, that Ron's ears turned a delicate shade of red.

"What…uh, what are you talking about? We weren't…"

Harry took pity on him, "Oh, alright. I must have been seeing things," he laughed as Ron chucked a book at him.

"Hey I don't think Hermione would appreciate you abusing your books," he screeched in a high voice,_"Honestly Ron, you should have more respect for 'Toadstools and Turtle Skin.'"_

While Harry laughed a loud screech came from the window. He felt his stomach lurch, but when he looked only Hedwig appeared. He sighed and patted her head fondly. While he scolded himself for being so jumpy when he saw the letter tied to her leg. His eyes opened wide as he saw blood red wax.

"Hey, who's it from?" Ron asked curiously from behind the closet door. Harry cleared his throat quickly, "No one, uh….Tonks, just checking up," he scurried out of the room, crossing the hall to the loo and shutting the door.

Harry swallowed hard, this was getting serious. He broke the seal carefully and peered inside, the familiar swirl writing greeted him, this time in large bold letters, 

_Don't Go_

Later that day Mr. Weasley collected everyone's luggage and sent it ahead. He told them they were going to Grimmauld place in Ministry cars because he didn't trust the floo system at the moment. Ron quipped that he didn't trust the ministry when his dad couldn't hear. As she sat in the car Ginny looked longingly at the house. She hated leaving; summer was supposed to be a happy time with her family. She longed for the picnics, Quiddich matches, and night time games that only the Burrow had been home too. Ginny caught sight of the old tree. When she was little Charlie had built her a tiny tree house on the lowest branch. She had loved that tree house, until the twins took it over, "in the name of science." The poor tree house hadn't survived the night. She felt an arm go around her shoulder, and looked up to find Harry giving her a brave smile, although she knew by his eyes he was as upset as she was. Ginny felt her stomach give an involuntary flutter, but she squashed the feeling immediately. How petty was she, fawning after a boy while her entire family was in danger?

"Alright everyone?" Mrs. Weasley asked with falsetto cheeriness. Everyone grumbled lightly.

"Well, off we go then," Mr. Weasley nodded to the driver and they were gone. As they sped away from the Burrow Ginny sighed again. This wasn't shaping up to be the best summer. They had been driving for a few minutes when Harry leaned his head into her ear.

"I need to show you something….I got another….'package,'" Harry whispered, Ginny felt the hairs on her neck stand up. He was much too close to her for comfort. She nodded sliding as far away from him as she could. Ginny took a breathe, how childish could she be? She cleared Harry from her head and concentrated on the countryside they were passing. Cows, cute black haired……no! Cows, just cows, she told herself firmly.

Ron was eyeing the two of them a little suspiciously, "Just asking if she felt alright, looked a bit ill," Harry answered his unspoken question. He elbowed Ginny slightly in the side.

"Oh, yes, I was feeling a bit sick, you know motion and all," she smiled briefly at her brother who shrugged and went back to staring at the floor. Ginny shook her head. Sometimes Ron was as thick as a tar pool. You practically had to smack him over the head to get him to notice anything. Hermione on the other hand…..

She was looking at the two of them with a knowing smirk. Ginny cocked her eyebrow and mouthed 'what?' Hermione shook her head and flipped a page in her book, though still smirking. Thankfully Harry wasn't paying attention. Ginny felt herself blush as she faced the window. Hermione was her best friend in the world; she knew Ginny still had a crush on Harry, though she had the decency not to tease her about it.

Before long the car rolled to a smooth stop outside a small neighborhood. Mr. Weasley turned to the backseat.

"Alright Fred, George, and Ron you first. Go with your mum, we have to approach the house in small groups so we don't look suspicious," the brothers piled out with Mrs. Weasley and walked up the sidewalk a good distance from number twelve, they turned abruptly down a side street, Mr. Weasley said they would enter from the behind. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat silently in the back waiting. Ginny noticed Hermione kept glancing her way. She was beginning to feel a bit annoyed.

"Okay, here we go," Mr. Weasley ushered them from the car, which promptly took off down the wide street. Mr. Weasley led them down the sidewalk and stopped by a tall street lamp.

"New entrance," he explained, "a portkey, it will activate in two minutes, for exactly one second. Are you ready?" they nodded waiting for Mr. Weasley's count. "Alright…..one…..two……three!" Ginny touched the post lightly with her finger and felt herself pulled from the ground, moments later she was standing shakily in the entrance hall of Grimmauld place.

The first person Ginny saw was Remus Lupin. He jumped forward to shake Mr. Weasley's hand in welcome.

"Good to see you Arthur," he smiled, though Ginny noticed his hair was a good deal grayer than the last time she had seen him. He greeted them all, stopping to give Harry a tense side hug. After which both men jumped backwards as though burned. Ginny wondered suddenly why it was so hard for men to show affection.

The next thing she saw was Ron, red faced and breathing hard he stomped up to his father.

"How could you?" he yelled, making Ginny gasp. Never in all her life, had Ron raised his voice to their father.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Ron, I know you're upset, but son it couldn't be helped…." Ron glared at him and pushed by to the stairs.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry called after him in a worried tone.

_"What is is?_ I'll bloody tell you what it is! **HE** is staying HERE!" Ron bellowed and ran up the remaining steps. Ginny was in an utter state of shock. She turned to Harry exasperated, "What is he…" she stopped, following his gaze.

Draco Malfoy sat quietly at the kitchen table, his hands in his lap, looking at an empty plate.

That night's supper was one of the most unpleasant Harry had even known, including his years with the Dursleys. Ron had refused to join them and had stayed in his room with the door locked. Everyone else ate in utter silence. At first the twins had tried to lighten the mood, by slipping Malfoy ten ton toffees. Mrs. Weasley, however, always seemed to be one step in front of them. Harry was lost in thought. It wasn't only the fact of Malfoy's presence that disturbed him. Grimmauld place was the last place he wanted to be, and there was the fact of that letter.

After supper Harry pulled Ginny into the hall. He was a bit concerned about telling her what the letter said. When he had mentioned it in the car she had seemed upset, she had even moved away from him. Though he didn't blame her, of course she was a bit frightened by him, who wouldn't be. He handed her the thin parchment and watched as her eyes flew over the words.

"Harry, this is bad. I don't think this person is just trying to scare you. I mean, they obviously knew we were leaving the Burrow. That means you're being watched!"

Harry sighed, he knew she was right.

"I think you need to tell Ron and Hermione. They should know, and we'll take it from there," Ginny handed him the letter. He nodded and rubbed his eyes. He felt so exhausted. Ginny touched his arm softly, he felt an odd lump in his throat.

"I'll find Hermione, we'll meet you upstairs, if you can Ron to open the door," she smiled sadly and left.

Harry trudged up the stairs and knocked on the door timidly, "Go away!" came the sharp reply. Harry grunted, it was his room too after all.

"Ron, open up, I have something important to show you," a few moments later a bleary eyed Ron opened the door, searching the hall before letting him in. Harry flopped down on the bed.

"Well?" he demanded, "What is it?"

"We're waiting for the girls; they need to hear this too."

Hermione opened the door softly, followed by Ginny who had a worried look on her face. They sat next to Ron, who didn't look at them.

"Well, I guess I need to show you these," Harry pulled the three letters from his pocket and passed them to Hermione, who took them curiously. After she had read them her head snapped up sharply.

"Harry, what's going on?"

He sighed and launched into the story. It took him several minutes to fill them in. He told Ron and Hermione that Ginny had know, but he conveniently left out that she knew much earlier than them. Ron had been listening with the same blank expression, but Hermione's face grew steadily darker.

"Harry, this is serious! You have to tell someone, Mr. Weasley, or Lupin. We could get Dumbledore!" Harry sighed; he knew exactly what she was going to say. Ron remained silent, except to say he agreed with Hermione. Harry looked to Ginny for help.

"I don't know Harry; I don't want you…or anyone in danger. Maybe you should show them," she seemed too scared now to even look at him.

He nodded, "I thought that's what you'd say, alright, I'll tell them tomorrow."

Hermione hugged him swiftly, "Good, get some sleep. You look exhausted," she turned to Ron, "You too," she touched his shoulder tenderly, he nodded and smiled at her half heartedly.

Ginny bid them goodnight as well, Harry watched her go, a horrible sadness pulled at him. He followed her to the hall, "Ginny, I'm sorry if I put you on the spot. I didn't mean to drag you into all this."

"No Harry, I'm just…worried….about….everything," she sighed heavily. Ginny glanced up seeing the pained look he wore, "but I want to be…in all this. I want to help, you didn't do anything wrong."

Harry snorted, "Yeah," Lately he felt as though everything he did was wrong. His very presence caused people problems.

"I mean it," she said, a bit more angrily than she meant, "trust me Harry, you….never do anything wrong," she looked away from him and he felt himself smile.

"Goodnight," she turned quickly into her room and closed her door.

Harry turned around and went back to his bedroom. Ron was still sitting on his bed silently. Harry decided it best not to try and talk to him as he got ready for bed. He told Ron goodnight, to which he got a quiet reply. He shook his head and turned out the lights. It would seem better in the morning.

That night as Harry slept he had a dream. It started in the Burrow; he was playing exploding snap with Ron when suddenly everything went black. He found himself standing in the middle of the Grimmauld place entrance hall, but he wasn't standing exactly. It seemed as if he were….swinging, back and forth. Then with alarming speed he moved up the stairs. He stopped on the landing, turning sharply to the left. He continued down the hall, and stared at a door. As he stared it seemed as though he was sucked through the keyhole. It was a bit hard to see where he was, for Harry suddenly found everything to be upside down. Then he realized with a start that he was standing in the middle of the girl's room. He watched as Hermione slept peacefully, and Ginny slept in a dark green nightgown. He looked down on her, still feeling the odd swinging sensation. She was so pretty when she slept….and so helpless.

Harry woke with a start, a searing sensation radiated from his head. He yelped in pain as he felt his scar burning from beneath his fingers. Ron woke with a start.

"Harry, what's going on?"

Ron was interrupted as a scream exploded from the next room.

A/N- Uh oh, sounds like someone's in trouble. I have a challenge for you guys! My friend swears to me that she read in one of the books that Hermione has a sister. Is this true? I'm really curious. Anyway next chapter- who screamed, why they did it, and why is Draco alone with Ginny at night? Not to mention the trip to Diagon Alley. Review please! You make my day! 


	6. A Ghost, a Guest, and a Great Day

A Guest, a Ghost, and a Great New Day. A/N- Hey everyone, here's chapter six, hold on to your hats, things get a little deeper! 

**A Guest, a Ghost, and a Great New Day.**

Harry was the first out of bed. Ron stared at the door with a look of confusion and fear. Harry raced across the hall and ripped the girls' door open. Hermione jumped a foot when the door slammed against the wall making a loud crack. She was sitting on Ginny's bed, and Ginny was looking open mouthed at Harry, her hand over her heart.

"Harry? What on Earth are you doing?" Hermione spat at him, as Ron joined Harry in the doorway.

"Are you alright? Someone screamed," Ron panted shoving Harry out of his way and sitting down by Ginny.

"I had a nightmare...." Ginny mumbled, scratching her arm self consciously. She hadn't meant to wake the house. Fred and George appeared suddenly behind Harry, followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Before long everyone in the house had filed past, checking to make sure everything was okay. Ginny assured them all everything was fine, and they grumbled back to bed. Harry was still standing in the corner, now thoroughly embarrassed. He had to come barging in, being the hero as usual. He should know better by now, especially after last year. He stole a glance at Ginny. Suddenly his blood ran cold, she was wearing a dark green nightgown.

"Harry? You okay mate?" Ron asked, noticing he was still standing in the corner. He nodded. Harry decided immediately that he wouldn't tell them about the dream. Nothing bad had happened, and he wasn't going to be the cause of any more worry. Ron, meanwhile, was yawning loudly, he told the girls goodnight and retreated back to bed.

"Sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to...rush in," Harry knew was blushing. Thank Merlin it was dark!

"No worries Harry. Good to know you came. I doubt Ron would have woken up!" she laughed and Harry's stomach relaxed a bit. Hermione agreed, but scolded him for being awake at this hour. Harry nodded; it was easier to just agree with Hermione. He waved at the two of them and closed the door as quietly as he could.

Hours later Ginny lay fully awake under her quilt. She turned restlessly. She had been having a bad dream, but she wasn't about to tell the others what it had been. Truth be told Ginny had been having nightmares since her first year. They had become fewer as she got older, but she still had them. In her dreams someone always died, and it was always her fault. Sometimes it was Ron, or Hermione, her parents or brothers, but more often it was Harry. Ginny turned again. It seemed impossible that only days ago she was comfortable and happy in her own bedroom. She sighed, now it seemed everything was getting progressively worse, except for Harry. She smiled briefly, he had come when she yelled, he had even been scared for her, like he actually cared about her as more than just Ron's little sister. Ginny felt like she should do something for him, for all of them. Everyone had been so unhappy lately, and she had to snap them out of it. She looked at the small calendar she had brought from home and smiled. Ginny was making a plan, but she only had two days to carry it out.

When Ginny woke again sun streamed into the room from the small window. Hermione was gone, and Ginny guessed she had slept rather late. She hopped out of bed, feeling a great deal better than she had yesterday. Ginny pulled on an old shirt and pair of shorts; it was time to put her plan into effect. She ran down the stairs taking them two at a time, and the she hit something hard.

"Ow, what in..." Ginny looked up, staring straight into the steel blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. He didn't say anything, he didn't even blink, he simply moved towards the wall and motioned her forward. Ginny stepped past him suspiciously. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Malfoy turned away from her and continued up the stairs. Once past Ginny tried to erase him from her mind, she had bigger things to think of. When she arrived at the kitchen everyone was eating, she couldn't help smiling as she surveyed the still glum faces.

"Morning!" Ginny called brightly helping herself to the milk, everyone muttered a greeting.

"Sleep well?" she asked Harry coyly when she caught his eye. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but when he noticed her expression he laughed. It was a laugh of relief as well as amusement. In fact once he started Harry felt like he couldn't stop. Ginny joined him, choking slightly on the milk she was drinking, which sent Fred and George into hysterics. Hermione eyed them all with disdain, but giggled a bit herself. When the joke had passed, it was a much happier atmosphere in the cold Grimmauld kitchen.

A few hours later Mr. Weasley called everyone into the living room for a meeting. Fred and George arrived last and stood in the corner. Harry stared at them suspiciously, they were up to something.

"Alright guys, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're all going to have to forgo the trip to Diagon alley this year."

Everyone groaned, Harry was looking forward to getting out of the house, if only for a few hours.

"I know it's disappointing, but Molly and I promise to bring you all surprise when we get back, which probably won't be until after bed time," Ron scoffed at his father. He complained to Harry all the time that he was sixteen years old and still had a bed time. Harry laughed at him softly, at least he had parents who cared if he was in bed.

"So, give me all your supply lists and we'll be off," Mr. Weasley clapped his hands as though the matter was closed.

Harry got up to go to his room. He couldn't even remember where he left his stupid book list. As he approached the kitchen stairs he caught a glimpse of blonde hair on the second floor landing. Harry hadn't seen Malfoy since they first arrived, and he was glad. Ginny appeared suddenly at his side following his gaze up the empty stairwell.

"See a ghost Harry?" she laughed and sped up the stairs ahead of him.

Harry smiled half heartedly, perhaps he had….

Harry and Ron sat in a corner of the vast living room intently focusing on a game of chess. Harry was about to loose for the millionth time, but he didn't mind. Just then Ginny appeared in the room. Harry smiled at her, he couldn't tell her how much he appreciated her. When everyone was wallowing in self pity Ginny was the only one who had the good sense to laugh. Ginny smiled to as she approached him. He felt his breath catch.

"Ron, can I show you something?" she tugged at her brother's sleeve.

"Can't it wait, I'm trying to strategize here," Ron moved his Knight who promptly smashed Harry's Rook.

"No, it can't!" Ginny pulled him out of his chair with the strength that made Harry wonder about her. Ron protested but Ginny ignored him, promising Harry he would be right back.

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion, what exactly was going on? Those Weasleys were a complete mystery to him. While Harry waited he noticed a loud banging noise from upstairs, followed by Fred's voice. Harry shook his head and tried to ignore it.

"Harry, could I see you for a moment?" Harry jumped; Remus was looking at him from the kitchen door. Harry nodded and followed him. Inside Harry was a bit shocked to see Professor McGonagall sitting in her usual stiff manner at the table.

"Good day Professor," Harry muttered, a bit concerned by her presence.

"Good day Mr. Potter," she seemed to notice his worries, "Don't fret, I'm here to deliver your O.W.L. results, but before I send for the others I have something to discuss with you," she motioned Harry to sit.

"As you know the Weasley twins have decided to leave Hogwarts, which leaves you the senior member of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, so I am here to officially offer you the position of team captain."

Harry knew he had a goofy grin on his face. Captain? Wow, he thought, that was great, but….

"Professor, I appreciate this, I really do, but, I think that Ron would be a much better captain."

McGonagall eyed him suspiciously, "May I ask why Mr. Potter?"

"Well, he…he knows more about it than me really, and he…he's a lot better at setting up plays. Plus….I think he would want it more," Harry resisted the urge to hang his head under her stern gaze. To his surprise she nodded.

"That is a very mature move Mr. Potter, as you wish."

Harry sighed with relief, he was afraid she would be angry with him. McGonagall sent Remus to fetch Ron and Hermione, he returned shortly, Ron following looking afraid and Hermione wild with excitement.

"Do you have our O.W.L. results Professor?" she practically floated in the room.

"I do indeed Miss Granger, here you are," she handed three large envelopes to the students. Harry held his breath, he hadn't even thought about O.W.L.'s in a long time. Suddenly he felt rather nervous. Ron had already torn his open, he smiled slightly.

"Not bad, I got an O in Defense against the Dark Arts! One E, two A's, but I failed potions and divination horribly," Harry congratulated him and opened his own.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, barely believing his eyes, Hermione snatched his letter, her eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Good job mate!" Ron slapped him on the back. Harry had received rather good marks; he had gotten an E in potions, and even managed an A in divination. Harry was most excited about his O in Defense and Charms. He was extremely happy, when he looked over at Hermione. She was holding her unopened letter in trembling hands. Ron scoffed at her.

"Come on Hermione, you know you did great!" 

She still didn't move," Ron this envelope will determine the rest of my life! What if I did terrible, what if…" Hermione was beginning to hyperventilate. Ron snatched her letter and ripped it open. Hermione held her head in her hands and didn't look. Ron smiled at her huddled shape.

"Hermione, you got six O's" Hermione grabbed the letter from him, "What?" she searched the letter, as if she was looking for a mistake. Slowly a grin crept over her face. "I did! I got six O's!" Hermione literally jumped up and down with excitement. She swept Ron and Harry into a bone crushing hug. Harry choked, and Ron blushed. Hermione was talking excitedly about her new courses when the door opened. Malfoy walked quietly inside, stopping just in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" he spoke quietly but clearly. Harry saw Ron's eyes narrow.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. I have your O.W.L. results," she handed him an envelope. Malfoy turned to leave.

"Just a moment Mr. Malfoy," he stopped short, eyeing her suspiciously. For some reason Harry couldn't stop staring at Malfoy. He was confused, it was still old Malfoy, but something was different about him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall stood straighter than usual, "I would like to formally present to you, under the authority of Hogwarts, the position of Gryffindor and Slytherin Quiddich team captains," she stopped and clasped her hands.

Ron's mouth literally dropped open. Hermione squealed and hugged him around the waist. He turned a wide eye on Harry.

"But, but…he's, he's senior member!" Ron pointed at him, Harry laughed.

"You're better at it than me mate. You deserve it," Ron's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but a smile was spreading slowly across his face. Finally he laughed and hugged Hermione back, as well as Harry. Harry chuckled a bit awkwardly; Ron wasn't really the hug type. The three were so lost in their happiness it took Harry a moment to notice everyone was silent. He stopped celebrating for a second and realized all eyes were on Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm not playing this year," Malfoy dropped his eyes to the floor and left without another word. Harry was taken aback. Malfoy refused to play Quiddich? After everything he did to get on the team in the first place? For the first time Harry felt sorry for Malfoy. He never thought it would happen, but it did. He had lost everything, his family, his life, even his freedom, and Harry knew the feeling. He decided not to dwell, Ron was back to celebrating, and Harry was happy to share in his joy.

Upstairs Ginny sat in the middle of a swirling mass of color. She tried to wrangle the unruly fabric, but Ginny lacked the skill Hermione had with these kinds of things. She heard distant yells from downstairs. By the sound of things Hermione had done well in her O.W.L.'s. Ginny laughed, she hoped she was going to do as well this year. Ginny had always been fairly good with grades, but she knew fifth year would rattle anyone. Finally she sighed in exasperation. She needed a break. Ginny figured the three would be downstairs for a while, so she thought she would sneak off. Ginny stepped lightly up the stairs to the top floor. Last summer she had been desperate to get away from people, to be alone with her thoughts, that's when Sirius had told her about the "study." The study was really a small room, only big enough for an old desk and a few chairs. It seemed no one knew about it, or if they did they didn't have a use for it, so it became Ginny's private place. She went there when she needed a few quiet moments. Ginny twisted in and out of the maze-like hallways until she found the old oak door. She opened the door wide, and jumped backward with a gasp.

Malfoy was sitting in one of the old chairs by the fireplace; he had a piece of parchment in his hand, which he dropped as Ginny opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she practically yelled at him, though she was more shocked than angry.

Malfoy scrambled to pick up the parchment, "Sorry," he mumbled. Ginny immediately felt bad, it wasn't in her nature to be nasty, even to people as despicable as Malfoy.

"No, I'm sorry, you just surprised me," she couldn't believe she was apologizing to him. He stood motionless, as though he didn't know what to do. Her eyes floated to the letter in his hand.

"Are those your O.W.L.'s?" she asked, her curiosity over riding everything else. He eyed her for a moment, and nodded. Ginny almost laughed at how timid he seemed, she knew she had a temper but this was a bit extreme. "Can I see?"

Draco handed the paper over quickly, as though she might bite him if he hesitated. Ginny glanced over the scores with raised eyebrows. "Wow, Malfoy, these are….really good!" and indeed she was surprised, Malfoy's lowest score had been an A. She gave it back to him.

"Thanks," he said softly, shoving it into his cloak pocket. Ginny heard another scream of delight from downstairs.

"Your brother is Quiddich captain," Malfoy said quietly, still refusing to look at her. Ginny's eyes snapped up. "What," she stared at him in disbelief. For the first time since she came in Malfoy met her eyes. "But Harry is senior member!" Draco shrugged at her, "Guess he didn't want it." Ginny laughed with glee, Ron was sure to be bouncing off the walls with excitement. Draco was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Well, what about you? Are you the captain?" this seemed like a natural question to Ginny, he was senior member after all. She saw with a start the effect it had on Malfoy. He sat again, his head hanging slightly, "I'm not playing this year."

"Oh," it was the only thing that came to her mind. "Well, sorry…" she looked at the boy in front of her. Ginny knew him well. She knew how much Ron despised him, how mean he was to Harry and Hermione, and even herself! She remembered her first year when she had defended Harry against him, and it had been his father who gave her the Riddle diary. Every memory of him was horrible, every thing he stood for infuriated Ginny, and yet…

This wasn't the Malfoy Ginny knew. There was no pride, no arrogance. There was just a boy, he was alone, and depressed. If she really thought about it Ginny knew she owed him. He had told the Order about the attacks, she shuddered to think what might have happened if he hadn't. Ginny sighed, but could he really change? She didn't know, and she didn't have time to think about it now.

"Well, I better go see about Ron," Malfoy nodded to the floor, "But…just so you know. This was my private room, only I ever came here." Malfoy rubbed his hand through his hair. "But," she continued, "I don't mind sharing, as long as you keep it a secret," She smiled at him. Malfoy looked up, Ginny could swear she saw a tear in his eye, he nodded. She closed the door firmly. Never in her life had she had a decent conversation with Malfoy, well wonders never cease, she thought. Ginny heard more laughter and she raced down the stairs to congratulate Ron.

Harry sat around the kitchen table with everyone. Remus had given everyone mugs of butterbeer to celebrate and McGonagall had enchanted the portraits in the kitchen to say "congratulations." It was an exceedingly better day, and everyone seemed much happier. Ron was still speechlessly excited about captain and Hermione kept looking at her O.W.L.'s over and over to be sure. Ginny had run into the kitchen and threw herself at Ron giving him a hug. Harry thought she was more excited than Ron was about the position. She giggled with Hermione about her results and they both jumped around like silly girls. Ron rolled his eyes at them and frowned at Harry.

Later that night Ginny reached him, "Hey, I heard you did wonderfully on your O.W.L.s as well Mr.!" she hugged him tightly and Harry noticed the strawberry smell again.

"Yeah well, not as good as Hermione,"

"Who is?" Ginny laughed.

They talked pleasantly for a while before Ginny pulled her armchair closer to him. "Harry did you….tell anyone, about the letters?" she whispered into his ear. Harry frowned, with all the commotion he had forgotten all about the stupid things. He shook his head, "No, I forgot, I'll do it tomorrow," Ginny frowned at him "Honestly," she shrugged. He poked her side, "Hey, you sound a little too much like Hermione!"

Ginny opened her mouth in surprise, "Oh really? Well I'm not Hermione, and I'll tell you to sod off!"

Harry faked a shocked expression, "Ginny Weasley? You are much too young to use language like that!"

"Harry, I'm only four months younger than you!"

"Well, what a difference four months makes!" he shook his finger at her.

"You are a fine one to talk about maturity!" she laughed, "I know in good confidence you still sleep in cartoon pajamas!"

"Well half your room is taken over by the teddy bear army!" Harry laughed at her loudly.

"Those are……just decoration," she shot back at him incredulously.

"Whatever you say Ginny," he rumpled her hair. Ginny threw her pillow at him, hitting him squarely in the jaw.

"So violent!" he threw it back at her.

"Oh, famous Quiddich player Potter! Can catch a snitch at one hundred feet but can't dodge a pillow!" Harry grabbed for her and she leapt out of the chair landing on the couch.

"You'll pay for that one!" he chased after her, but she eluded him easily, running down the hall into the kitchen. Harry grabbed a wet towel from the sink and cornered her by the stove.

"Come here Weasley!" he demanded holding the dripping towel towards her.

"No! Harry don't!" Ginny squealed, "I've only just washed my hair!" she tried to grab the towel, but he easily pinned her against the wall with one hand.

"You started it Weasley!" he held the towel above her head.

"Excuse me!" Harry and Ginny stopped laughing as Hermione yelled at them from the doorway. Harry noticed suddenly his hand was still on Ginny's waist, he jumped away from her.

"You know, some of us are finding it quite hard to study with the two of you making such a racket!" Hermione had her hands on her hips, a sure sign of danger.

"Sorry Hermione," they said in unison, like two scolded children.

"Honestly!" she exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen. Harry smiled at Ginny, she glared back at him playfully, "Don't even say it!"

That night as Ginny tied her hair up she found a smile plastered on her face. Even Hermione's lecture about the importance of homework couldn't take her out of her good mood. She had had such a great day, and her plan was coming together beautifully. Ginny changed into her night gown with a yawn. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She snuggled down into her bed, catching sight of one of her oldest stuffed bears. She smiled again, feeling the familiar stomach flip. Harry had been happier too, laughing with the rest, and not worrying for one day. Ginny thought she would be happy forever if she could just see him smile at her again. Ginny felt her eyes closing while she listened to the familiar snore from Hermione's bed. She would die if she knew she snored like that! Ginny stifled a laugh. Ginny stopped laughing suddenly. She had heard something. What was that?

Ginny crept out of bed, there it was again! She slid quietly over to the door, the room was dark and she stubbed her toe in the process. She cursed as she moved to the door. She opened it slowly, looking out into the dark hall. A hand slid around the corner and grasped her shoulder. Ginny gasped loudly, clamping her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

Malfoy appeared from behind the corner, his eyes darting swiftly from side to side. He pressed a finger to his lips. Ginny noticed his face was even more pale than usual.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered pulling out a piece of parchment with a blood red seal.

A/N- Hey again! Well, I hope you liked the little Harry/Ginny chase scene. I know I always end on a cliffhanger, but hey! I update swiftly! To everyone who reviews I love you! I smile every time I see you screennames! Please keep talking to me! Okay, next chapter, Harry find out about Ginny's midnight rendezvous with Malfoy. How will he react? And, why does Malfoy have a letter? 


	7. A Realization and a Riddle

A Realization and a Riddle. A/N- Here's the newest installment of the saga! Read the notes at the end, it'll answer some questions!

** A Realization and a Riddle**

"Where did you get that," Ginny choked, she felt as though the breathe had been strangled out of her. Malfoy looked mildly amused for a moment, as though she had just said something extremely stupid.

"Owl post," he replied, losing the amusement instantly. "It's not safe to talk here, follow me."

Ginny hesitated, "Not safe? The house is.." he interrupted her, "I mean for me, with you brother and Potter in the next room. I don't imagine they would fancy me talking to you in the dead of night."

Ginny agreed in an instant, following him silently through the dark halls to the study. She shivered as she closed the door behind her. The room looked much less inviting at night. The coverless windows looked like giant eyes, there was dust and spider webs everywhere. Draco aimed his wand at the hearth, starting a low fire, Ginny huddled by it immediately.

"Do you know who sent this," Malfoy demanded in his cold manner. Ginny shook her head, for a second she considered telling him about Harry's letters, but shook the thought away at once.

"What does it say?" she stood upright, choosing her favorite chair by the fire. Malfoy hesitated, it was obvious he wasn't sure if he should show her. Ginny felt a bit annoyed.

"If you weren't going to show me, why did you drag me out of bed?" she felt her famous Weasley temper flaring a bit, it was rather late after all. To her surprised Malfoy smiled. Well, it wasn't really a smile, more of a smirk, but it was the closest thing to emotion he had showed yet.

"I didn't know who else to tell," Ginny sighed. She felt bad again. She realized she was probably the only person in the house who had said a civil word to him. Not that the others didn't have a reason to be angry and rude. He sighed and handed her the thin parchment, Ginny leaned close to the fire to read. The handwriting was the same loopy scrawl as Harry's letter,

_**Blood won't wash it away**_

"What's that mean?" she asked, genuinely confused. She knew that Harry would be furious with her, conversing with Malfoy, he would think it disloyal, but if she could figure something out about the letters, maybe she could help him. Malfoy looked intensely uncomfortable with her question. She noticed he kept tugging self consciously at his cloak sleeve.

"Um, nothing," he replied softly refusing to look at her, "I mean, I don't know."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, she had lived with six brothers her entire life, and she knew when she was being lied to.

"Hand it here," Malfoy reached out for the letter. Looking back on it later Ginny knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she had always been a bit rash. On an impulse Ginny grabbed his wrist. She was small but strong, as everyone around her knew. Malfoy winched like she had hurt him. He pulled, but Ginny held fast, she grasped his sleeve and flung it back.

"Oh…my….," she let him go in a flash. Malfoy reeled from her, moving as far away as he could into the corner, desperate pulling at his cloak, and thrusting the letter back into his pocket. Ginny's heart was pounding against her chest.

"What…what did they do to you?" she breathed, finding it hard to speak. She noticed Malfoy's face was red, even in the dim light she could tell. He didn't respond, he still had his head down and remained silent. Ginny's shock had worn off, and now she was beginning to get angry. She stood unsteadily, it was time to stop keeping secrets.

"I said, what did they do to you!" she said much louder than she had intended. Ginny stalked over to the corner. She was more shocked than ever, Malfoy unmistakably had tears running down his cheeks. He seemed to notice the same time she did. He wiped them away furiously, taking a deep breath.

"Nothing," he said firmly. His voice was still low, but he seemed to be regaining his steely composure. Ginny had an overwhelming sense of pity.

"Draco….tell me," his head snapped up like she had slapped him. Ginny was startled.

"What?"

"You've never called me by my first name," he studied her hard, like she was an extremely difficult assignment. Ginny couldn't tell if she had offended him or not.

"What did the letter mean?" she repeated, though she feared she already knew the answer. Ginny picked up his frail wrist. She turned it over with an involuntary shutter. On his arm, badly inflamed, but still recognizable was the dark mark.

"I tried to cut it off," he swallowed, taking his wrist from her hand, "Two days ago, and I didn't tell anyone!"

Ginny bit her lip. This was most certainly distressing. Whoever was watching Harry was watching Draco too, this meant….they were inside Grimmauld place, or they had a connection with someone inside. Someone around them was a traitor!

Harry hadn't really been to sleep yet. He was tired, but his mind lately didn't allow him much rest. He looked at the small clock on the wall, 2:28 a.m., Harry sighed. For hours he had read a Quiddich book, and them he had even tried to start on homework, thinking maybe that would put him to sleep, but no suck luck. As he lay under his thin sheet Harry heard a noise. A loud thump from outside, he uncovered his head to listen. Everything was quiet again, but, wait! He heard something else. Harry skid out of his bed, trying hard to be quiet, even though he knew Ron slept like a brick. He crawled on hands and knees to the door, looking through the key hole. Nothing, the hall was empty. He sighed, probably just a pipe or something. Then he saw Ginny. She was tip toeing down the hall back to her room. Harry smiled, she was probably out for a midnight snack, she had confessed to him she did that some nights. She was wearing a dark red night gown tonight. It looked wonderful with her eyes, Harry observed. He mentally slapped himself. It's just Ginny, he thought. Harry was about to open the door and surprise her when something moved, something white. He pressed his eye against the key hole. Was…was that? His mouth dropped open.

Malfoy stood behind Ginny, whispering something to her so low he couldn't hear. Harry felt as if he'd been stabbed in the chest. She was out at night with Malfoy? It didn't make any sense. Sure enough Ginny whispered back to him, and Harry almost yelled as he saw her place a tender hand on his wrist before she ducked back inside her door. Malfoy turned on his heels and was gone. Harry felt numb, something was going on. He crawled back to bed, not bothering to be quiet. Ginny, his Ginny, um, well….his friend Ginny, was having night meetings with Draco Malfoy? Harry couldn't believe he had ever felt bad for him. He was probably planning to kidnap her, or worse. Harry turned on his side, disgusted. Maybe there was a good explanation, or maybe they had become friends. Ginny had been sneaking around a lot lately, disappearing for hours and not telling anyone where she went. Harry felt sick. He threw his book onto the floor; he knew he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

When Harry finally did sleep it was early in the morning, much too soon the brightness of the sun woke him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked over to find Ron's bed empty. Harry was startled, had he slept that late? He grabbed his glasses and pulled on some rumbled clothes from his trunk. It was quiet…unusually quiet. By this time in the morning there were usually explosions from the twins room. Harry jumped down the stairs. The kitchen was empty. He felt his stomach flip a bit. This was getting weird, no matter what time of day the kitchen was never empty. Harry knocked the door to the living room open, and was attacked from all sides.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" the cheer hurt his ears it was so loud. In a moment everyone was on him, slapping his back (the twins doing it much harder than necessary), and wishing him well. When Harry realized what was going on he grinned like a fool. The entire living room was decorated like a Quiddich pitch. The floor was even covered with green felt, and every chair and couch had a house color draped over them.

"Wow, who did all this,"

"That would be me!" Ron smiled happily as Hermione kicked his shin. "Ow, well, I guess Hermione and Ginny helped a bit."

"Try a lot!" Hermione gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "It was Ginny's idea really Harry, but it was a team effort."

Ginny was perched on top of the couch, which was made to look like the Gryffindor house Quiddich box. She smiled and hugged him shyly, "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Ginny! This was brilliant! I couldn't go to the Quiddich pitch, so you just brought it to me!" Ginny blushed unmercifully, she waved him away, saying it was nothing, but he knew she was immensely pleased.

A few minutes later Harry was pushed into a chair and piled with presents. He had really gotten a haul this year. Ron had given him a new book of fold out Cannons posters. Hermione handed him a rather handsome pair of dragon hide gloves. Mr. Weasley gave him an "interesting" muggle toy called a yo-yo; he said it was so simple and fascinating. Harry smiled at him kindly and thanked him. Mrs. Weasley piled him with a new sweater, scarf, and an oddly shaped hat. She said it was suppose to be a cold winter. Lupin, Mooney, and Tonks had given him enough candy to last till his seventh year, and Fred and George had given him a shaking box they called "the sampler." Fred told him proudly it was all new Weasley inventions, Harry thanked him and put the box away quickly. When the commotion had died down a bit and everyone had started eating Ginny grabbed Harry's arm from behind.

"Not so fast Potter!" he laughed and sat back down.

"You haven't opened mine yet," she handed him a small box.

Harry laughed, "Ginny you organized all this, isn't that enough?" she shook her head merrily. "You are sixteen boy, revel in it for a minute!" she hit him playfully and sat on the arm of the chair with him. Harry felt the lump in his throat for a minute as he opened the small box.

"Wow, Ginny where did you get this?" he held up a leather banded wizard watch. It had a silver face and clasp. Inside the watch Harry saw three clocks. One told the time of day, another the moon cycle, and the last the day of the month. Most wonderful of all, was the tiny golden snitch that buzzed inside the watch, whizzing to and fro under the glass.

"Ginny where did you get this?" he gasped.

Ginny smiled mischievously, "That's my secret Potter," she kissed his cheek quickly and Harry felt himself glow.

"Thank you, it's….absolutely amazing!" stared at the timepiece open mouthed. Ginny laughed at his expression, "Turn it over!" she cried impatiently.

Harry looked, and on the back of the watch etched into the leather band was his name. Harry James Potter. He thought his name had never looked so important. This must have cost her a fortune, he thought regretfully.

"Thank you," he told her again, holding her gaze for a moment, he fastened the watch around his wrist and winched suddenly. Until that very moment Harry hadn't thought about the night before. There she sat, looking happy and innocent, but what had happened last night? Harry shrugged the thought from his mind as Mrs. Weasley brought in a vast cake, shaped like a quaffle.

Ginny sat across from Harry watching him smile. She couldn't express how happy she was at this moment. Harry was happy, he loved the party, he loved the gift, and for once he seemed to be just a normal teenager. After cake Ron had ushered Harry off to do "guy things" as he put it. Ginny and Hermione were cleaning the kitchen.

"This party was a great idea Ginny, everyone relaxed for once," Hermione was humming merrily as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah, I'm glad he had a good birthday," she blushed a little, she knew there was more to come.

"Ginny," Hermione lowered her voice suddenly, "can I ask you something?"

Ginny nodded, confused by her odd behavior.

"Do you have any idea what Ron would want for his birthday?"

Ginny laughed, "Well sure, but why are we whispering?"

"I just don't want anyone to overhear," Hermione's cheeks colored a bit.

Ginny nodded and turned to stack the cups. She smiled behind the cabinet door. Hermione and Ron had liked each other for years she couldn't figure out why they didn't just tell each other.

"Well….what kind of thing do you want to get him?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Oh, I don't know, something he would like, a lot," Hermione was still bent over the sink, her hair hiding her face from view.

"Something special?" she giggled quietly. Hermione's head snapped up.

"Ginny Weasley what are you suggesting?" she tapped her foot.

"Nothing, nothing, just asking," Hermione frowned at her and went back to the sink.

Ginny smiled to herself. She thought it was about time that Ron and Hermione admitted their feelings, and if they wouldn't do it on their own, she would just have to hurry things along. As everyone in the Weasley family knew Ginny was a determined girl, and she was coming up with another plan.

Ron shoved Harry roughly into their small bedroom. He stumbled and landed hard on his knee. "Ron, what in bloody hell are you doing?" he rubbed his knee grouchily.

"I need your help," Ron shut the door and locked it.

"It's Hermione, well….she did so well on her O.W.L.s you know, and I thought we should do something for her," Ron stood with grim determination, as though he was daring Harry to laugh. He didn't but he felt as though he could.

"Okay, what?"

Ron scratched his head, "Well, that's what I need your help with, I have no clue. What do girls like?"

"You're asking me?" Harry laughed, he was the last person anyone should ask about girls.

"Well yeah, I mean, you can talk to her, you know, figure something out."

"Why can't you talk to her?"

"Well, because, I….need you too," Ron stood tall, but Harry could see a red tinge on his face. He took pity on the poor chap.

"Alright, I'll talk to her," Ron literally let out a sigh of relief, and smiled.

"Thanks mate," he started for the door.

"Ron wait!" Harry wasn't sure if he should tell Ron that he saw Ginny with Malfoy, he was his best friend, and her brother. Ron was looking at him curiously.

"Yeah,"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled, Ron shrugged and walked out the door. Harry decided that he would find Ginny and talk to her first. She would have given him the same chance. He looked at the silver watch on his wrist, he certainly hoped he was under the wrong impression.

Later that night Harry couldn't find Ginny anywhere. It was getting late, almost eleven, and almost everyone was getting ready for bed. He asked Hermione where she was, but Hermione seemed distracted and mumbled she didn't know. Harry's stomach churned, could she be with Malfoy? He sat alone in the deserted living room, he began to feel his eyes drop. As he slid further down in his chair a hand clamped over his shoulder. He jumped up with a start, Ginny scolded him and told him to be quiet. Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily. The house was quiet, it seemed everyone was asleep.

"What are you doing? I've been looking for you…"

Ginny nodded and held her finger to her lips, "Shush, follow me," she crept over to the hall, opening the stair doors.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed her down a seldom used hall. He didn't recall ever coming here except to clean with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny waved his question away, it seemed she was trying to remember where to go. They had pasted this part of the hallway three times already. Ginny stumbled suddenly, Harry reached out to steady her. He grazed her cheek with his fingers, he jumped back awkwardly. Ginny stopped in front of a large grey door. He didn't remember ever seeing it before.

She winked at him and pushed it open. Harry walked in, his jaw dropping in disbelief. They were outside….no, they weren't. They were in a large field of grass, but no where like this existed around Grimmauld place.

"Ginny? What is this?" she smiled and walked over to a nearby tree.

"Part of your gift," she pulled his firebolt out from behind the trunk, "Happy Birthday Harry," she handed it to him. He was completely confused.

"What is this place?"

"It's a room of requirement, you mentioned to me one day that you hadn't been flying in a long time, and you missed it, so….here it is," she smiled and he felt like his throat had completely closed.

He looked around the "room" of requirement. It was night here as well, a flat field of grass as far as the eye could see. The sky was filled with stars, and Harry could swear he even felt a breeze.

"How did you know Grimmauld place had a room of requirement?" he asked astounded, surely she was the only one who did.

"Sirius told me," she said quietly, the name pained Harry a bit. "He told me Dumbledore had enchanted it when the first Order of the Phoenix was assembled."

Harry smiled at her. This girl, little Ginny, had made him happier in one day than he had been in a very long time. He didn't know what he should say to her. Thank you didn't seem enough. She had given him his best birthday ever, but more importantly she had made him feel normal, and loved.

"Do you want a ride?" he smiled at her mounting the broom and holding out his hand. Ginny smiled and cocked her head, "I don't want to die thank you!" Harry laughed, "I'll protect you."

Ginny sighed and laughed, but she took his hand eagerly. She settled on the broom in front of him, and Harry put his arms around her to steer. He swallowed hard; he had never been this close to her, and the smell of her hair was intoxicating. "Ready?" he choked out, feeling his voice crack. She nodded tightening her grip on the broom.

Harry kicked off hard, the firebolt was much slower with two people, but it was still much faster than any broom Ginny had ridden. She half laughed half screamed as they shot through the night sky. Harry found her excitement infectious; he swirled and looped around the sky, holding her tight with one hand if they took a sharp turn. After a while Harry touched down again in front of the large grey door. Ginny was still laughing and her eyes twinkled in the starlight. Harry felt a strange sensation, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. He knew now, he had known before, but now he couldn't deny it, he was in love with her. All these years, he had looked at her with polite indifference, she was nice, but she was just Ginny, nothing unusual. Harry knew that he was wrong, she was special. She was kind, and funny, she had a beautiful personality and a temper to match. She was so full of life, and Harry had never met anyone else like her.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny was talking to him, and he realized he must have been staring at her. He felt panicked, he had to say something fast.

"Yeah, I just….don't know how to thank you," he scratched his head nervously. He felt as though Ginny could see right through him.

"You just did," she laughed at him.

"Well, it's getting late, everyone will be up soon, we better head back," he agreed with her, starting out the door, which disappeared as soon as Ginny shut it. Harry noticed a faint glow outside the window, the sun was just beginning to rise. He stared at her flaming hair in the dim light of the morning. She was so beautiful, he wanted to grab her and never let her go, but he knew he couldn't.

"Well, I hope you had a wonderful birthday Harry," Ginny grinned at him.

"It was the best one I've ever had," he said truthfully, "Thank you, so much Ginny."

Harry pulled her into a hug. She put her small arms around his neck and Harry could feel her breath on his neck. He closed his eyes while he held her. If only he could stay this way, but she had moved on. She had said it herself on the train. Harry kicked himself mentally, stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. Why hadn't he noticed her before? He was always too wrapped up in himself, he thought grimly.

Harry let Ginny go, though somewhat reluctantly. She smiled at him, but he thought she looked a little uncomfortable. Was he being too forward? Did she know how he felt, and was trying to give him a hint?

"Good night Harry," she brushed a hair off his shirt, and smiled at him before she turned.

"Good night Ginny," he murmured, feeling entirely warm inside.

Harry turned and headed to his bedroom the long way. He wanted a few minutes to think before he got to his room. It had been a wonderful night, one of the best he had ever had. Harry felt like he was glowing inside, nothing could ruin this feeling. He was in love with Ginny, and he felt much better to have admitted it, even though he knew he couldn't do anything about it. His smile faded a bit, if only he had payed attention three years ago. Harry absentmindedly smacked into something in the dark hallway. He was wrenched back to Earth in a flash. The cold eyes of Malfoy stared at him.

Harry didn't know what to do. He felt overcome with thoughts. He had forgotten all about Malfoy's meeting with Ginny and now he felt anger welling inside him. Malfoy however was already walking past him silently. Harry felt even angrier at this.

"You!" he spat at Malfoy's back, he turned around slowly, looking intensely tired. "Why are you messing with Ginny?" he demanded, seeing the briefest flash of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm not," he replied coolly, in a voice empty of emotion.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you with her last night! What are you planning? Kidnapping? Murder? Tell me!"

Malfoy sighed, a long weary sigh of an old man. "Not that I have to explain to you, but she was helping me with a problem."

Harry laughed, "Why would she help you?" he crossed his arms angrily. In truth he felt that Malfoy wasn't fibbing, but for some reason he felt like being nasty.

"For you," Malfoy said in the same empty tone, his eyes level with Harry's. "She wouldn't admit it, but I knew that was the reason." Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Malfoy sighed and pulled something from his pocket. Harry recognized the blood red seal immediately. He grabbed the letter and read it. "Where did you get this?"

"It was sent to me, Ginny can explain it to you if you like," he pushed the parchment back in his pocket."I figured you would be getting these as well." Harry felt numb, this was getting worse. He didn't reply to Malfoy, he was lost in thought.

"Happy birthday," Malfoy said, Harry snapped his head up. He searched his face for any trace of sarcasm. He found none.

"Thank you," he replied, though in a cold tone. He would never trust Malfoy. He turned back towards his room. He wanted to be away from him.

"You've seen it before," Malfoy said suddenly, making Harry grimace. He turned around slowly.

"What?" he said, he was beginning to get exasperated with Malfoy's cryptic speech.

"The writing, in the letters, you've seen it before," he disappeared around the corner.

A/N- Alright everyone I'm going to put some concerns to rest. This is not, I repeat NOT a Draco/Ginny fanfic, and it NEVER will be, so don't worry. I don't expect you to trust Malfoy, but trust me, it all becomes clear in the end. Next, I know that I am not a grammar wizard, I am not an English major and I never claimed to be. If this bothers you sorry, but that's the truth. Next, pretty soon this fic might turn PG, nothing harsh I assure you, but things get more dramatic, and p.s. I do not have every chapter planned out. I have a vague idea but not the entire thing. Lastly, a cool piece of info. When Harry is spending a sleepless night in bed, the time he sees on his clock is the same time I was up writing this chapter! Ok, now that's over, next chapter- the summer days are growing short, it's time to go back to Hogwarts, but is Hogwarts safe any more? Also, Ginny and Malfoy seem to be spending more time together, and Harry is finding it much harder to hide his feelings. 


	8. Tears and a Traitor

Tears and Traitors A/N- Here we go people, this one id rated PG for mild language, nothing harsh I assure you.

**Tears and Traitors**

Ginny chewed restlessly on her thumbnail as she walked back to her room. It was very early, around four, and the house was still quiet and still. Ginny didn't know exactly what to think about the night before. She was ecstatic that she had made Harry happy, but she couldn't believe her stupidity! When Harry had been thanking her in the hall Ginny had….well, she had almost done something extremely foolish. He had hugged her, a completely normal thing to do, and Ginny, as always, had gotten the wrong impression. For a moment she felt like he had looked at her the way she looked at him, that he had thought of her as more than just a little girl. Ginny was afraid she was going to make a fool of herself again; she pulled away from him immediately. Now Ginny felt like beating her head against the wall.

Ginny opened the door quietly slipping into her bedroom. She closed the door before she realized something was wrong. It was quiet….too quiet. Suddenly Hermione jumped up from her bed, glaring daggers at Ginny.

"Where in the world have you been!" her voice was shrill, and Ginny tried to shush her but Hermione was having none of it.

"Don't tell me to be quiet! I have been awake for hours waiting for you! I wake up, and you're gone! I didn't know what to do! I thought you might have been kidnapped or…or…" Hermione was on the edge of having a fit.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I worried you, but it's fine, everything's fine," Ginny sat her down on the bed. She rubbed her head lightly, she was sleepier than she thought.

"Where were you?" Hermione had calmed down a bit, but she still had a dangerous glare in her eyes.

"I…was…just out," Ginny pulled her shoes off and lay down on her bed. She didn't want to lie to Hermione, but she didn't want to tell where she had been.

"Out where Ginny Weasley?" Ginny had to laugh at her serious face. Sometimes Ginny thought Hermione was born twenty years too young.

"Alright, I was with Harry."

Hermione's expression changed. She dropped her disapproving tone in a second and squealed with delight. She jumped the space between their beds and landed squarely on Ginny's legs.

"Tell me everything!"

Ginny laughed at her, and then sometimes Hermione was just a giggling teenage girl. She told Hermione about the room of requirement, and their flight. Hermione listened with her head propped on her hand, eyes twinkling. Ginny left out the last part of the evening, she didn't want anyone to know what an idiot she had been.

"Wow," Hermione breathed dreamily, "how romantic!"

Ginny scoffed, "It wasn't like that."

"Oh Ginny, let's not pretend anymore! I'm your best friend, I know you still like him, even if you say you don't," Hermione crossed her arms with a satisfied look on her face. Ginny threw her pillow in her face, knocking her backward.

"Ginny!" Hermione threw it back, she ducked quickly. Ginny thought she had better move, but she was too late. Hermione attacked her again before she could do anything. The girls were having a great time jumping around the beds when their door banged open. Ron stood darkly in the doorway, glaring at the pair of them.

"Are you two mad?" Ron yelled from the doorway, Ginny noticed Harry was standing behind him, looking worried.

"It's five o'clock in the morning!" he bellowed making Ginny jump, but Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well then stop yelling!" she tossed a pillow his way, it missed but Ron grunted in annoyance and slammed the door.

"Oh! Your brother is one of the most infuriating people I have ever met!" she stormed back to her bed.

Ginny smiled behind her hand, "Oh, he's not that bad."

Hermione grumbled something which Ginny couldn't hear. She lay back down in the bed, it was pointless to try and sleep now, she needed to be up soon, and it was time to start phase one.

Harry decided he wouldn't even try to sleep. He had too much to think about anyway. He needed a plan, he needed to tell someone about the letters, and he needed to talk to Ginny. After Ron had yelled at the girls he had fallen right back asleep, which was no surprise to Harry. Ron was never in a good mood if you woke him up; he hated to think what Hermione would have to say later. She didn't like being yelled at, especially by Ron. Harry turned over in the bed; it looked to be an interesting day. He finally decided that he would talk to Lupin first; Harry thought he would be most understanding. He sighed wearily; he wasn't looking forward to the lecture he would get when he explained he had known for weeks. Maybe he should take Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with him. Harry felt his stomach flip unexpectedly, what was he going to do about Ginny? She had obviously been uncomfortable after he hugged her. The light in the room was growing brighter; Harry could almost make out Ron's sleeping form across the room. While Harry waited he started to feel his eyes drop, until someone jumped on his bed.

Harry yelped, but a pillow was shoved over his head. Harry gasped as he scratched it off his face, a pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at him merrily. Harry sighed,

"Why are you so fond of waking me up?" he whispered, afraid of what might happen if Ron woke up and saw Ginny in his bed.

Ginny shrugged and pulled at his hand, "I need to talk to you," she whispered in his ear, making him shiver. Harry grabbed his glasses and followed her silently out the door. Ginny was already running down the stairs to the kitchen. Harry followed her slowly, how could she have so much energy? Ginny was bouncing around the kitchen starting breakfast, he wondered what she was so excited about.

"Sit," she handed him a cup of tea, Harry smiled, she knew he hated coffee.

"So what's up?" he asked spooning sugar into his cup. She tossed him the honey from across the room; Harry hadn't ever realized how well she knew him. He had missed the exact time they had become close, it had happened so naturally.

"We have to do something about Ron and Hermione," she stated matter-of-factly as she slid him a raspberry scone. He took it thankfully, "What about them?" Harry was intrigued.

"Harry? You're not that thick, I mean, you know they fancy each other!"

"I know that, but they're not about to admit it, and what are we suppose to do about it?" he bit into the scone; it was wonderful, like everything Ginny made. Harry guessed with six older brothers she had been cooking since she could crawl.

"I have a plan," she smiled devilishly, Harry swallowed slowly, this couldn't be good…

After Ginny had explained her plan Harry had seemed less than enthusiastic, he wouldn't admit it but Ginny knew he was a bit afraid of what Hermione would do to him if she found out, but she had made him agree to it in the end. Harry had also told her Ron wanted him to find a gift for Hermione. Ginny laughed and told Harry about Hermione's similar request.

"It's so obvious; I don't know why they just don't get over themselves and be together!"

Harry agreed with her whole heartedly.

Soon everyone else was awake and ready to eat. Ron appeared looking irritable, and Hermione refused to sit by him at breakfast. Ginny sighed, from the looks of it she was going to be caught in the middle of this. Finally everyone had made their way down to the kitchen, including the twins who had mysterious red splotches all over their faces; Ginny knew better to ask anymore. She had just taken a drink of milk when Draco came into the kitchen. Ginny choked and Hermione's eyes went wide with surprise. Draco had never come into the room for meals, he never really showed his face at all, and Ginny hadn't seen him since he told her about the letter. She noticed Ron was glaring as usual, but Harry had an unreadable expression. Draco seemed to notice suddenly everyone was looking at him.

"Ah, are you hungry…dear?" Mrs. Weasley spoke first, trying to alleviate the awkward situation. Draco shook his head; he still had an empty look, like he had been hollowed out.

"No, thank you," he said softly. Draco handed a small box to Mr. Weasley; he pocketed it swiftly and nodded to him. Draco turned and trudged back up the stairs without a backward glance. Ginny couldn't explain it but she had the sudden desire to chase after him, but Ron was already starting.

"Stupid git," he muttered to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, "He's bloody homeless and who does he crawl for to take him in! If I was mum and dad I would have left him in the street…"

"Oh, shut up Ron!" Ginny said loudly making everyone turn to her, she blushed but only slightly. Ginny held her head up as she stormed out of the room.

Ron looked around him surprised, "What was that about?"

Ginny ran up the stairs. She wasn't sure why she had gotten so angry. She knew Ron had every right to dislike Malfoy, he had always been horrible to all of them, but in truth, Ginny felt sorry for him. He was alone, and she couldn't imagine how horrible that must be. Ginny climbed up to the fifth floor and opened the door to the study quietly. He was there, sitting with his back to her, reading something out of a thick book. Ginny walked around to his side, he was so focused on his book he didn't even notice she was there.

"Draco?" he jumped at her voice, Ginny stepped back, his eyes were large and untrusting, like he was ready for a fight. He recognized her and sat back down with a sharp inhale of breathe. His face faded once more.

"Can I help you?" he asked, not in a dismissive way, but in a genuine question. Ginny shook her head and shrugged.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to," he raised his eyebrow at her slightly, but stood and motioned to the chair he was sitting in. It was the closest to the fire and Ginny took it gratefully, it seemed this room was always cold, no matter what the season. "What are you reading?" she asked, she didn't know what to say. Now that she was here Ginny couldn't believe how absurd this was. She was sitting alone with Draco Malfoy of her own accord, and she felt bad for him.

He held the book out to her, _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six_, Ginny laughed.

"Getting a head start Hermione?" Ginny handed it back to him, Draco nodded, she wished he would show some kind of emotion.

"I wish I had made the kind of O.W.L.s she did," he said, marking his page and closing the book. "Why are here Ginny, I haven't received any more letters," he studied her from his chair.

Ginny felt a bit uncomfortable, she shrugged, "I….just hadn't talked to you in a while."

"Have you talked to Potter?" he asked.

"No…not yet, I wanted to wait…for awhile."

"I know he's been getting the letters as well Ginny," she raised her eyes in surprise, she had been very careful not to mention anything to Draco.

"Well, I wanted to wait until he talked to someone about it, and I didn't want to rush him," Ginny pulled her hair into her normal ponytail. Draco was still watching her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, that Weasley temper was beginning to bite her again.

"I'm trying to figure out why you're here," he answered simply, as though it were obvious.

"I told you! I know you haven't talked to people much lately, but dear!" she replied impatiently, and to her surprise Draco nodded.

"What did you give my father?" she asked suddenly, she had just thought about the small box.

"Money, for my food and books, and such," Draco said without hesitation. Ginny wondered for a moment where he had gotten the money. She knew the Malfoy's were a wealthy family, he must have taken some, she thought.

He seemed to know what she was thinking, "McGonagall brought it to me from….the manor," he coughed roughly, Ginny wondered if he was sick. He looked sick, she decided. He had always been pale, but now his skin seemed almost translucent.

"Draco, where do you stay all day?" she had been wondering this for the past few days, she never saw him.

"My room, or here," he replied, "no reason to go any where else."

"When do you eat?"

"Early before any of you get up, Potter met me on my way to the kitchen this morning," Draco smirked at her and she blushed. He must have known they had spent a late night together. "Or late, after you're all asleep."

"Why?"

He snorted, "No one in this house really wants to see me, and I understand," he slid the book onto a dusty shelf with a few other books.

"Maybe if made an effort…"

"No, you're a bright girl, you know better than that."

Ginny sighed he was right, and she knew it. Malfoy could grow angel wings and everyone would still wince at the sight of him. He was staring at her again.

"What?

"Do you feel sorry for me?" he was walking slowly towards her, "Do you feel responsible to be nice to me? Is this…a poor boy outreach program?" he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of the chair, trapping her in. Ginny wanted to back away from him, but she held her position, "or do you just like to see the downtrodden?" his eyes stared into hers.

Ginny swallowed hard, "Actually, I just love your company."

Draco's eyes faltered for a moment. He stood still, and he laughed. It was short and low, but he laughed, and backed away from her immediately. Ginny began to breathe again. It seemed as though Draco had been testing her, and she had come out on top, as usual.

"I always knew you were the best of the lot," he nodded vaguely as he crossed his arms, "I remember you, a little wisp of a girl, telling me off in the book shop, your first year I believe, didn't skip a beat, I admire that."

Ginny nodded, though she wasn't sure she wanted to be admired by Draco Malfoy, she was proud that she always spoke up, and she smiled at herself.

Suddenly the door cracked open and Ginny jumped in surprise. Harry slid in the door staring at the pair of them, he didn't seem to know what to say.

"Uh….hello," he said awkwardly, with a slight shrug at Ginny.

She smiled at him, and Draco nodded curtly. She noticed how stiff the two boys were. Ginny sighed in exasperation; this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Alright, this is stupid, you both know the situation, so let's just try to be mature here and sort it out," Ginny decided she would have to be the mediator, or they were going to stand here all day.

"Sit down, both of you, come on," she ushered the two of them into seats across from each other. Harry watched Draco as if he was waiting for him to pounce, and Draco looked at him the same way.

"There's something you don't know," Draco looked at Ginny suddenly.

"Well?" she waited for a moment in vain.

"The writing," Harry answered for him, "He says I've seen it before."

Ginny was a bit confused, "Wait, the writing in the letter? You know who it is?" she looked at Draco hopefully.

He shook his head slowly, "No, but I've seen the writing before, and I know you have as well," his gaze was steady on Harry, who was chewing his lip in thought. Ginny smiled tenderly at him, he always did that when he was thinking.

"Well….where? I can't ever remember….."

Suddenly the three of them jumped from their chairs. Ron stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open at the sight of his best friend and sister sitting with the person he hated most in the world. His eyes went from shock to rage and he stormed off.

"Damn!" Ginny hit her head, "I have to go," she jumped up. Harry followed her. Draco shut the door softly behind them.

"Ron! Wait!" Harry called as he raced after Ginny down the hall. This was not good, he thought. Ron was going to kill him, or worse, never speak to him again.

Ron ran into the room and shut the door with a smack in Ginny's face. She beat on the wooden frame, "Open up!" she called. Hermione looked out from the girls' room across the hall.

"What's going on?" she asked Harry who was right behind Ginny.

"Ron saw us talking to Malfoy, it's a long story…"

Ginny was still pounding on the door, "move," Hermione hissed, "alohamora!" she pointed her wand at the door, it fell open with a screech. Harry was stunned, he knew Grimmauld place wasn't detected by the ministry, but it wasn't like Hermione to break the rules like that.

"Get out!" Ron yelled at them, but they pushed their way in, ignoring him.

"Ron, listen, there's an explanation.."

"No! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Ron! Malfoy…"

"Go away!"

"Ron, shut up and listen before I stun you!" Hermione pointed her wand at him, Ron stopped talking, but flopped down on the bed and glared at them.

"Thanks.." Harry looked at her,.

"Oh no, I want to hear this too," Hermione sat down next to him.

"Malfoy got a letter, it looks the same as Harry's and he thinks he's seen the writing before. He told me, two nights ago," Ginny looked at Harry sideways, she hadn't told him this, and she didn't know he already knew, "that's what we were talking about."

"Why didn't you explain this to me before you insulted me and stomped out of the kitchen?" he snapped at Ginny.

"Because I knew this is how you'd react!" she snapped right back at him. If the situation hadn't been so bad Harry would have laughed at her. Only Ginny would yell back at Ron at a time like this.

"So you thought it was better to sneak around and lie to me?"

"I never lied, I just hadn't told you yet."

"Alright, that's enough," Hermione broke in, "Now, Harry, **calmly** tell us exactly what is going on."

"Well, after I told you all about the letter, I….well," he didn't want Ginny to know he had been spying on her, "I ran into Malfoy, he showed me his letter, and the writing was the same. He also said that he had seen it before, and so had I. We were about to talk about that, when you came in," Ron still looked furious, but he was quiet.

"So why are you all buddy-buddy with Malfoy?" Ron directed this at Ginny.

"He told me about the letter when he got it."

"Why you?"

"Because NO ONE else in this house would have listened to him! I know you hate him Ron, and you wish he would just shrivel up and die, but he's been through hell lately too, and if you didn't notice, he saved all our bloody asses!" Ginny was angry now, her voce kept rising as she spoke.

"Well said."

Everyone's heads snapped to the door, Malfoy stood half in listening to him. Ron stood and opened his mouth but Malfoy interrupted him.

"Down Weasley, I come in peace."

"Sit down Ron," Hermione pulled him down, though she left her hand in his forearm. Ron looked absolutely stunned that Malfoy had dared to show his face in his room.

"Look, I'm just here, believe it or not, to help. I don't want to get whacked anytime soon, and it looks like we're all in this together, as unpleasant as that is," he spoke clearly, and louder than Harry had heard all summer, but he still had an emotionless expression.

"I'm not in anything with you," Ron growled at him.

"Really, because if this person can see Harry and me in this house it stands to reason they can see you too. It might even be one of your own."

"No one here would betray the Order! We're not like that you pompous prat!"

Malfoy shrugged and looked at Ginny as though she should say something.

"Look Ron, I understand you're upset, but he's right. These letters, they know what we're doing, they know…things…that happen in private," Ginny didn't want to divulge any of Draco's secrets.

"Like what?" Ron spat.

"Like when we were leaving the Burrow," Harry sat down on the opposite bed.

"And other things," Ginny replied.

"What other things?" Hermione questioned, "I don't know about Ron, but I don't want to be the one left in the dark here."

Ginny looked at Malfoy, Harry was confused. What did she know that he didn't? Malfoy sighed and pulled out the letter. Harry still didn't know what it meant. He tossed it to Hermione and Ron, they read it and had similar expressions of confusion. Harry saw Ginny wince as he rolled up his cloak sleeve. Hermione gasped, Ron groaned, and Harry couldn't move. He knew in an instant what he had done.

"You….you tried to…..remove it?" Hermione choked on the words, Ron put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't work, just hurt a bit," Malfoy pulled his sleeve back down, "but I did it alone, and told no one until after I got the letter."

Harry didn't know what to think. He had tried to cut it off; it was an unthinkable thing to do. How could you inflict that much pain on yourself? Harry realized now why Ginny had felt sorry for him. Malfoy must have hated himself so much he couldn't stand to look at it. Voldermort had been responsible for his mother's death, and Harry knew how that felt. He looked at Malfoy, he had never really thought that he could be capable of loving someone. He remembered once Hermione making a rude comment about his mother, and how Malfoy had reacted. That had been when he had been turned into a ferret. He must miss her terribly Harry thought.

"So," Ginny regained her composure first, "We need to tell someone, I suggest Lupin," she looked at Harry who nodded.

"That's what I thought," he replied.

Ron was still sitting with his arm around a shaking Hermione, "How do we know you didn't send it?" he asked staring at Malfoy coldly.

"Because I think I know who did, and I can prove it," he turned to Harry, "My fourth year I was in Mad Eye Moody's office and I ran across an odd piece of parchment, when I tried to read it all that came up was a…rather rude comment about my hair, in a large swirl writing."

"The map!" Harry realized, "But how did you know I had it?"

"You are not the only one who has an invisibility cloak," Malfoy said with a small smirk.

Harry decided not to ask any questions about that as he searched his trunk. Finally he found it, he pulled it out and everyone crowded around him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he touched his wand to the parchment with trembling fingers. The familiar message popped up on the surface, Harry had never really paid attention to the writing before, but there it was, the all too familiar handwriting.

"Oh, no.." Hermione sighed.

"But I don't get it….who?" Ron was looking at her with a confused face. For the moment he seemed to forget about Malfoy, whose shoulder he was currently looking over.

"Wormtail…." Harry whispered.

The rest of that day passed in a whirl for Ginny. They had all immediately gone to find Lupin who had taken all the letters and the map and disappeared. He told them to stay put and he would be back shortly. Mrs. Weasley went with him, and since Mr. Weasley was at work, the students and the twins were left alone.

Everyone sat in the living room, Ron and the twins watching Malfoy like he might grow an extra head. Finally Hermione pulled him into the kitchen along with the twins. She offered to make dinner instead of Ginny, who accepted gratefully. She sat in her favorite chair by the fire, but for some reason she just couldn't shake the cold. Harry came and sat down beside her.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"I'm alright," she smiled at him, but Ginny knew she wasn't being very convincing. Harry snorted in laughter and Malfoy looked up briefly from his book before plunging back in.

"You can't lie to me Weasley," he thumped her cheek gently. Ginny sighed.

"I'm just…..I don't know, scared for you I guess," she spoke the last words quickly; she ducked her head and pulled the blanket close around her. She didn't want him to see tears in her eyes, she needed to be strong for him, he was always strong for everyone else.

"Ginny, don't be, I've lived sixteen years, and I aim to at least double that," she laughed, or tried too, but it came out with a short sob. She scolded herself silently, don't cry, don't cry, she told herself over and over.

"Ginny," Harry sounded alarmed, he kneeled in front of her, "It's okay love, really I mean it." Ginny nodded, but she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks now, stupid girl, she thought, she couldn't stop it. Ginny kept her head down, the blankets tight around her neck, she felt so foolish. Ginny realized suddenly that Draco had left the room, she smiled blearily, he wasn't as bad as they all thought he was.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't mean to be a blubbering idiot in front of you," she sniffed softly and wiped at the tears furiously. "I mean, I have no right to cry at all, I'm not the one always in danger, the one who has to deal with everything."

"Well, you have to deal with me, that's just as difficult," Harry smiled at her kindly; she knew he was trying to comfort her. She realized suddenly how close he was to her. "Ginny, do….do you ever regret knowing me?" she snapped her head up suddenly, "What?" she stopped crying at once, was he serious?

"I mean, I know it's difficult for you, and your family. Just being around me is dangerous," Harry was staring past her at the wall, "Sometimes I wonder, if you'd of all been better off if Ron had just sat in a different compartment that day," he still didn't look at her, and Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Harry! Are you out of your mind?" amazingly she felt angry instead of sad. Now he was the one who wouldn't look up. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face up, there were no tears, but that haunted look he had had at the beginning of the summer was back, it made her heart ache. "You listen to me, and you listen good! No! Never! You realize if it wasn't for you my father would be dead, I'd be dead, the whole bloody world might be under Voldermort's control and we'd all be dead!"

"No, if it wasn't for me, none of you would have to deal with him. Your father wouldn't have been attacked; he wouldn't have been in the Order. You would have never gotten that diary. None of you would have had to go into the Ministry," he swallowed hard, "Sirius would be alive."

"Sirius would be in Azkaban!" she practically yelled at him. Harry shook his head, "I don't know Ginny, sometimes it….it just seems like everyone would have been better off with me dead."

Before she realized what she had done Ginny had slapped him across the face. He looked at her in complete surprise. "Harry James Potter, if I EVER hear you say something like that again!" the tears were coming back. Is that what he really thought? Oh God, she had never known he felt so guilty. She held her hand over her mouth, her head was beginning to hurt from holding back the tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean it!" she didn't answer. "I'm just thinking of you, all of you, I just want you to be safe, and happy," she saw shine in his eyes, not exactly tears, but shine. "Than don't ever say anything like that again," she really couldn't stop now, she put her hands over her eyes, but it was no use.

Harry put his arms around her. Her small body seemed to be racked with sobs. He hadn't meant to make her cry like this, but he was glad he had finally told someone how he felt. Ginny put her arms around his neck. He slid beside her in the chair and let her cry on his chest. After a few minutes Hermione came into the room. She peaked around the chair, Harry was about to say something but she waved him off and motioned to be quiet. She walked back towards the kitchen shooing Ron back inside. So he sat with her, and after a bit she stopped crying, but she didn't move. Harry wished that he could be holding her when she was happy and laughing, he never wanted to be the one to make her cry again. He knew deep down that it wasn't just him, it was everything, but he still felt horrible.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally when she had been quiet for several minutes. He felt her nod into his chest, and he could hear his heart beating against his ribs. Harry pulled her long hair away from her face and tightened his arms around her. For this moment he didn't care, he didn't care about Voldermort, or the letters, or Sirius, or Malfoy, or guilt, or anything. For this moment it was going to be just Ginny, and he was perfectly happy to have it that way.

Finally she sat up, her eyes were red and puffy, but Harry thought she looked more beautiful than ever. "I got your shirt wet," she said quietly. Harry chuckled softly, "That's alright, it'll be fine." He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. What do you say to the girl you loved whose just spent twenty minutes crying on your chest?

"You hit really well for a girl," Harry rolled his eyes at himself, smooth, real smooth.

But Ginny laughed and put a cool hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry, but you deserved it you know," Harry laughed too, "I know."

Ginny unfolded herself from the chair, stretching her legs painfully. "Thank you Harry, I just…" she seemed to be lost for words. "I know," he said again nodding comfortingly. "Harry, you know we….we all love you, and….it would absolutely crush us if anything happened to you," Harry was afraid she was going to start crying again, "Believe me Ginny, I know," she nodded and stood up. "Well, I'd better go wash up," she smiled and started for the washroom. He watched her go.

"Oh, and Harry," she smiled at him faintly, "It wouldn't have mattered if Ron had sat in another compartment. I would have found you anyway," she turned and walked through the dark doorway. For the first time Harry felt a tear escape his eye.

It was a quiet evening, dinner was normal enough, though Ron kept looking at Malfoy, and Hermione kept looking at Harry. Ginny offered to clean since Hermione had cooked but she shooed her away, saying that she did it almost every night. Harry felt drained; he had never had such an emotional scene, well with a girl. He sat in his bedroom looking out the window at the dark sky filled with stars. Only last night he and Ginny had flown through stars together. He felt closer to her now, but also a terrible sort of worry. She had said she loved him…well, she had said "we" love you, referring to her entire family and everyone in the Order. Did she think of him as another brother? Harry felt the red spot on his face where she had slapped him, he smiled dreamily, only Ginny he thought, would slap you while she was crying. Harry looked at his small desk calendar. It was the beginning of August, and soon it would be time to go back to Hogwarts. He didn't know what this year would be like, and he didn't care to think about it. Harry was worried about everything, and everyone. He looked at a spider web in the corner of his window, life was so fragile. Harry realized with a start how tired he was, he hadn't slept the night before after all. Before he could crawl into bed there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Ginny, he smiled at first but then he saw the look on her face.

"Ginny? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"We've got a problem Harry," she looked at him with wide fearful eyes as she held up her trembling hand, containing a letter with a blood red seal.

A/N- Whew! Okay that was intense right? I think this has been one of my favorite Harry/Ginny moments. Now, thank you to everyone who reviews I love you all so much, you don't even know! Every time I get a new review I print it out so I can look at it if I feel bad, so THANK YOU. I know there was a bit of language in this chapter, but hey, they are sixteen now right, it's just in character. Alright next chapter, the new letter, Ginny's plan for Ron and Hermione, Draco's confession, and aboard the Hogwarts express! Please review! 


	9. Under Control and a Perfect Plan

Under Control and a Perfect Plan. A/N- Here we go, by the end of this chapter you may want to shoot me, but hang on, it's worth it in the end! Promise!

**Under Control and a Perfect Plan.**

Harry felt his throat close as her looked at her. She was obviously scared out of her wits, and Harry couldn't blame her. He took the letter from her shaking hand, the same scrawl greeted him,

_Stay Out of It_

Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed rubbing her arms, and he didn't know what to say to her. She was terrified and Harry cursed himself silently, this was all his fault. He showed Ginny the letters, he got her involved, and now she could be in serious danger. She was sitting there watching him with questioning eyes, waiting for him to tell her what to do and he had no idea. He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, he had told her once that he would protect her and he would. Harry felt his eyes narrow in anger. How dare they threaten Ginny, what had she ever done to them?

"Where….was it an owl?" he put the letter away in a drawer, he knew she didn't want to look at it anymore.

Ginny shook her head, "No…..it was sitting on my night table," she swallowed hard.

Things were getting worse, now they knew that someone was inside the house, Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

"Don't worry Ginny, we're safe here, Lupin knows and I'm sure he's gotten Dumbledore in on this," she still looked worried, he smiled softly as he watched her chewing on her thumb, "hungry?" he laughed at her, only Ginny could make him laugh at the worst of times.

She dropped her hand and scrunched up her nose, "Harry this is serious."

"I know," he hadn't meant to make light of the situation. Harry sat beside her on the bed, he wanted to comfort her, to take her in his arms again, but he knew he couldn't this time.

"We're all here, no one is going to do anything to you. I'll make sure of it."

Ginny looked into his crystal clear eyes. Despite her better judgment she felt herself believing him. She noticed how tired and drawn he looked, Ginny worried about him, she wondered how many sleepless nights he had spent in his sixteen years.

"Go to bed Harry, you've had a long day," she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Try a long life," he laughed softly. Ginny closed his door quietly, but the good feeling left her the moment he was out of sight.

After Ginny shut the door Harry collapsed into bed. His mind was racing but his body wasn't letting him win tonight. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

The next few weeks passed normally, well as normally as they could pass in number twelve Grimmauld place. Lupin came back and told everyone that he had alerted the rest of the Order, though he avoided the majority of the questions Harry asked him. Malfoy was seen a bit more in the days after Ginny got her letter, though he still disappeared most of the time. Harry got to the point where he didn't even think about his presence anymore. Malfoy seemed to blend into the woodwork of the house, and as long as he stayed that way Harry didn't have a problem. Hermione went about her usual ways, though she had found a new obsession, N.E.W.T.s. Ron complained loudly to her, saying they had just gotten over the stress of O.W.L.s, but Hermione was already begging Harry and Ginny to help her make flash cards. Harry helped her reluctantly, she was his friend, and she was just a bit overzealous, but when Hermione woke him up at night mumbling about Zobot root he decided it was for her own good to stop. Ron managed to make it through the last weeks without murdering Malfoy, though Harry worried about it some. Occasionally Harry would catch Ron staring at Malfoy and fiddling with a random blunt object. It wasn't that he liked or trusted Malfoy, it was more about Ginny. She had such a kind heart and she was determined to keep her brother from killing him. Harry was civil to Malfoy, it still pained him, though he had to admit he wasn't being abrasive like he always had been, he didn't speak much at all, except to Ginny. This was another one of Harry's concerns, though he tried to brush it off. Ginny with Malfoy? It was a ridiculous thought, even though he did often find them talking quietly in a corner. Finally August was drawing to a close, it had been a stressful summer and Harry was glad to be leaving Grimmauld place and returning to Hogwarts. The night before they were to leave Mrs. Weasley prepared a huge feast. Harry took the opportunity to stuff himself before the next day. Hogwarts had wonderful food, but no one could compare with Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

Fred and George had created indoor fireworks this year and were happy to have a place to try them out, but after the third fire Mrs. Weasley put a stop to the experiment. She tried to confiscate them but somehow they disappeared before she could grab them. The twins protested loudly as she tipped them upside down with her wand, searching. Many interesting things fell out of their pockets, but no fireworks. Harry was startled to suddenly find he was a bit sad at the prospect of leaving. He was going to miss having all his favorite people in one house.

"Alright, it's late and I think it's time for you all to get to bed," Mrs. Weasley's announcement was met with groans.

"Yeah little ones, run off to bed, you don't want to be tuckered out for your big train ride!" Fred ruffled Ginny's hair, to which she promptly kicked him in the shin. Lately the twins had taken every available moment to remind everyone that they didn't have to go back to school. They were going after their joke shop idea full force; they were already planning a second location set to open sometime later in the year, to everyone's intense discomfort.

"Ow! So violent! I hope you don't treat all the men in your life like that," Fred rubbed his leg and poked his lip out.

"What men in her life?" this question was directed from Ron, who had always been extremely over protective of his little sister. Harry shuttered to think what would happen if Ron knew some of the thoughts he had….

"Yeah Ginny," George broke in, "what men?" it seemed the kitchen's whole focus settled on her red face.

"Are you still seeing that Thomas bloke?" Ron growled the name out as if he was a beast. Harry was a bit alarmed now, he hadn't heard Ginny speak about Dean all summer, he had forgotten all about it until just then.

"Well, if you must know….we broke up."

Hermione looked surprised, "When?" Harry was surprised too, if Hermione didn't know about it then no one knew about it.

Ginny tossed her hair casually, "Oh a few weeks ago, it was nothing big really, he wrote me and said I never talked to him, so he wanted to break up, I don't think I even bothered to respond."

Harry felt a lop sided grin creep across his face; he dropped it quickly when he saw Ginny glance at him. Harry put on the most nonchalant face he could manage.

"Good!" Ron nodded his head sharply, "He was a git I always said."

"I agree," everyone looked at Ginny in surprise, she never agreed with Ron on anything, "besides, I like someone else," Ginny smiled at him and stood before he could stop her.

"Shameless," Fred shook his head, "much too young!"

Ginny ignored him and started up the stairs with a proud look on her face. Harry had been so worried about Ron's expression he had missed her exit completely. He chased after her quickly, trying to slip silently out of the kitchen.

"Hey," he caught up with her on the second floor landing, "Are we still doing it tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded vigorously and Harry sighed, he should have know, when her mind was made up it was made up and no one, not Dumbledore himself could make her back down.

"You're not scared are you Potter?" she laughed as she noticed a frown on his face. Harry felt his pride take a blow, it might have been true that he worried about Hermione's wrath more than Voldermort's, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"No! I….I just don't want you to mess it up or anything," he frowned again, it wasn't the best come back in the world.

"Right, I'll try not to," she hit his chin softly, "Harry Potter, scared of a girl, Night," she grinned and continued down the hall. He watched her go smiling, Merlin, if only she wasn't so cute!

Harry decided he had better start packing since he had officially waited until the last minute. He was in the middle of forcing Hedwig out of her cage to clean it when Ron stormed in.

"Stupid….tell me what to do…." He mumbled incoherently, Harry sighed, only one person made Ron act this way.

"What'd she do now mate?" he tried not to laugh at Ron's furious expression.

"She told me that I needed to be a better prefect, _'now that you don't have to hide from your brothers,'_" Ron mimicked in a high pitch. "When was I not good? Just because she's bloody Miss perfect prefect…" he trailed off again. Harry listened vaguely and nodded along. He felt it was his duty to agree, Ron was his best friend, and he tried his best after all.

"Harry!" Ron called suddenly snapping him back to Earth, "Were you listening to me?" he asked with a yawn. Harry assured him that he was, but Ron didn't seem to care much anyway, he slumped down in bed closing his eyes.

"I'm going to go search the living room for stuff," he told Ron who nodded, already half asleep. Harry jogged down the dark stairs; he busied himself for the better part of an hour fishing papers out from under the sofa. He was trying to find his lost charms book when he heard voices from the kitchen. At first Harry assumed it was Mrs. Weasley washing up but after a few minutes he heard a deeper voice. Harry crawled closer to the door, it was closed tight but he could distinctly make out the voice of Malfoy.

"I should have done it faster, I waited too long and now we're out of time," Harry thought he heard a book close.

"Yes well, it can wait," Ginny's voice came from behind the door, "it will be just as easy later."

"You know, it's not going to be easy back at Hogwarts, I won't be able to see you like this."

"Well we'll have to find a place won't we?" Harry put his hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp. What were they talking about? Could…..no, he told himself firmly, if only he could see inside.

"Are you all packed?" Ginny's voice came again, Harry heard the sound of glass clinking.

"Mostly, I put all the clothes back in your room."

Harry was terribly confused. Clothes? Why did Malfoy have her clothes? Why was he talking to her alone late at night? Harry leaned against the door, his ear pressed against the crack.

"Thanks, I wouldn't fancy explaining that to mum if she found under garments under your bed."

Harry's mouth dropped open. He was so shocked that he lost his footing and fell forward. Harry landed with a grunt on the kitchen floor. He closed his eyes in disgust, he didn't want to have to face Ginny after she found out he had been spying on her.

"Harry?"

He opened one eye cautiously, Ginny and Malfoy sat in the dark kitchen with a single candle, a cauldron between them.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" her voice was dangerously high. Malfoy however had a knowing smirk on his face as he stirred something steaming.

"I….I was….looking for my charms book…and…" he sighed, it was useless he'd been caught.

"Harry Potter! I can't believe you were spying on me! How dare you I ought to…."

"Let him alone Ginny," Malfoy was laughing, much to Harry's surprise, "He can't help it."

"Can't help it? What in Merlin's name…"

"If you heard Harry talking, alone, about undergarments with Hannah Abbott what would you do?" Draco poured some of the milky blue liquid into a glass bottle. Ginny looked stunned and angry.

"What….what does Hannah Abbott have to do with anything?" she raised her chin a fraction of an inch higher. Malfoy snorted and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing….nothing, here it's done," he handed Ginny two bottles of the liquid.

"Thanks," she put the bottles carefully in a bag and turned on Harry, "Well, if you are SO eager to know," Malfoy was snickering loudly, Ginny silenced him with a glare, "this is part of the plan."

"What is it?" he tried to see in the cauldron, but he didn't want to get within kicking distance of Ginny.

"It's called luminous soulvienca. A potion to make you see your true feelings for someone," this came from Malfoy as he disposed of the extra with a flick of his wand.

"Much too advanced for me, I had to get Draco to make it, we've been doing it for weeks, I've never seen a potion with so much prep work," she packed up the supplies. "Well I'm not Snape's best student for my looks….alone," he smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

Harry practically sighed with relief, "So….what does this have to do with underwear?"

Malfoy snickered again, "That was just for fun."

"Shut up Draco," Ginny slapped his shoulder hard. He winced a bit, "She's a strong one she is."

"We needed a personal item from Ron and Hermione, so when I did the wash I just nicked one of Hermione's skirts and some of Ron's boxers," she giggled a bit, "Bet you wouldn't want your Slytherin friends to know you slept with my brother's clothes under your mattress."

"Bet they wouldn't believe me if I told them!" he shot back.

Harry was a bit confused about the scene in front of him. The way they acted….it was kind of….familiar, like how Ginny acted around Fred or George. He didn't know how to feel, they acted around each other.

"Anyway, the potion takes a few hours to work. It doesn't implant any feelings, or force you to blurt anything out, it just makes everything clearer." "And more drastic!" Draco shot at her from across the room. Ginny looked proud of herself, "I found it in Hermione's N.E.W.T. level potion book."

"Least it's good for something," Harry mused.

"Well I'm off to bed," Malfoy picked up his cauldron and nodded to Harry, who returned the gesture somewhat reluctantly. He rubbed the top of Ginny's head with his knuckles as he passed her, "Be good," she swatted at him but he was already up the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Harry whispered to her when he was sure Malfoy was out of earshot.

"What? We this potion is the perfect thing…"

"Not that, him, Malfoy," Harry wasn't sure how to explain to her about her behavior.

"What about him? He helped us tremendously Harry, there's no way I could have made this and…"

He interrupted her again, this time a bit angrier, "I mean you and Malfoy! When did you become best friends?" he snorted at Ginny. He knew as soon as he had done it he had made a mistake. Ginny's eyes widened and then her eyebrows went into a straight line of anger.

"You arrogant prat!" she spat at him, Harry felt his ears glow red. "You know if you haven't noticed I have plenty of brothers. I have an abundance of brothers who tell me what to do, but you are not one of them Harry James Potter!" he winced, it was bad news when she used his full name, "I always thought that you were different, that you were more understanding, but I guess you fooled me!" she was on a roll and Harry didn't even try to stop her.

"I'm not telling anyone that Draco is perfect. Far from it, he was an irrepressible git and still is in a lot of ways, but it's different now. If you, any of you, had taken five minutes away from hating him you might have seen exactly how hurt that child is! His family is gone! His home is gone! He betrayed Voldermort by coming here Harry, and warning us, and do you know why he did it? Do you?" Harry shook his head quickly. She was scaring him at the moment.

"He didn't want you to die."

Harry looked at her in disbelief, as long as he had know Malfoy he had wanted nothing but Harry to die.

"He knew about the prophecy, his mother told him when Voldermort told her, after he failed to kill you at the Ministry. He found out Harry, I don't know from where but he did."

"I know, Dumbledore told me he knew," Harry felt his stomach turn at the familiar topic. He realized suddenly how hurt Ginny looked. "Ginny….I didn't tell you because…"

"It doesn't matter Harry, not anymore," she brushed her hair away from her face quickly, but Harry knew she was telling him a lie. He didn't want to put Ginny in any more danger than he already had, but something told him she was more hurt by the secret than she let on.

"She didn't die in cross fire Harry, Draco's mother. Voldermort killed her, because she wouldn't let him take Draco to the attacks, she said he was too young. Voldermort said she was being disloyal by contradicting him and he killed her, in front of Draco. He saw it happen. After that he ran to Snape, because he knew if you died Voldermort would win, his mother's murderer, and he said he couldn't let that happen, so if you were the only one who could beat him, he had to help you."

Harry sat down at the table, his head was hurting again. He was finding all of this a bit hard to accept. Draco had come to save him? Well, not him exactly, but in a way. He didn't know if it was true, what if he was lying? But why come? Why go through all this?

"He loved her like you loved Sirius," Ginny sat down beside him, she had lost the angry tone, but she still had her sharp gaze fixed on Harry. He flinched at the name, all summer he had been keeping the memories out, but just the mention of his name had cracked the hard walls Harry had built up.

"What if he's lying to you Ginny?" Harry stared at her, "What if it's all a trick?"

"Then I'm a fool, but at least I have a clear conscience. No one should have to be alone and hurting Harry, you know that better than anyone," she put her small hand on his. Harry felt like he could cry over the simple gesture.

"I'm not asking you to be his friend, or even to stop hating him, but I am asking you to trust me, and I think I deserve that. I'm not a gullible fool Harry."

"I never said you were, I don't think that, I do trust you Ginny, but…I don't trust him," Harry still felt the hatred in his heart towards Malfoy, but it had been questioned, he knew that.

"I know, just wait until you have a reason to hex him, Merlin knows I've done it before," she smiled. Harry smiled back at her, "I remember."

He stared at her bright eyes. She was very close to him, he hadn't noticed before. Harry felt his throat go dry. It would be simple just to lean forward, yet he felt as though his back had turned into steel, he couldn't move at all.

"Let's go to bed, big day tomorrow," she shook the bag with the glass bottled playfully; all traces of anger had gone. Harry hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"Ginny, I want you to know, I didn't tell anyone about the prophecy. The Order knows I suspect, but not Ron or Hermione, I never…" he stopped talking, he felt a lump in his throat. Ever since the end of last term he had felt so alone, he had been walking around with the guilt for what seemed like forever. Now that he knew Ginny knew, well, it was a lot better.

"It's alright Harry, really, when Draco told me, I'll admit I was a bit angry with you, but that's my temper. It's your life Harry, I respect what you decide to tell me, or not tell me," Harry nodded and squeezed her hand appreciatively.

"But I want you to know, that you can talk to me, if you need to, I don't feel like we have to keep secrets," she smiled at him and he felt himself drawn once again into her chocolate eyes.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never let me hear you say 'Ron's boxers' and Malfoy's name in the same conversation again!"

The next morning was the usual chaos that accompanied the first day of school. Hermione was looking for books and wrestling her cat into a carrier, Ron had slept late and was running around with his shirt on backwards, Ginny dropped her trunk down the stairs, and Harry laughed at them all at a safe distance. After his talk with Ginny the night before he had slept like a rock, but he woke early in anticipation.

"Ron! Hurry up, we have to go now! The cars are waiting!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Mr. Weasley was busy loading luggage into the magic enhanced trunk of the ministry car and waiting impatiently for them to leave. Ron ran down the stairs flinging Harry's cloak at him as he went. Ginny was right behind him her hair still wet. If he had had time Harry would have thought about how nice she looked, but Hermione was pulling him to the back door.

Outside Harry stood still for a moment startled by the sunlight. He hadn't been outside for more than a few minutes in over a month and he didn't realize how much he missed the fresh air. He thought this must have been what Sirius felt like, Harry frowned at the painful thought.

"Get in, get in, get in, get in!" Hermione pushed him towards the car, she was dreadfully afraid of being late and neglecting her duties as prefect. Harry sprawled out on the seat as Hermione shoved him into the car. There were eleven people in the 'small' car, all the Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, and Malfoy. Harry was glad they had magic or they would have needed a bus to get to the station. After the cars had started to go everyone seemed to relax, except Hermione but that was normal. Ron and the twins were busy in a game of exploding snap, Mrs. Weasley was talking to Tonks about how to get blood out of carpet, and Moody stared out the window silently. Harry was, as usual, watching Ginny covertly. She was reading in the seat across from him. Harry had wanted to sit by her but she had willingly sat by Malfoy since no one else wanted to. Harry had been watching her for several minutes when he noticed Malfoy smirking at him. He was about to say something ugly when Ginny looked up. She saw the two of them staring at each other and sighed.

"Boys," she breathed turning a page in her book.

"Hey I didn't say anything!" Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Me either," Malfoy held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Well why are you bothering me then?" Ginny shot at both of them making them fall silent. Harry felt himself turn red when he discovered the entire car watching him, Ron and the twins with confusion, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley with amusement. Harry huffed into his chest, this was the longest auto ride he had ever experienced.

When they finally arrived Hermione grabbed her carry on bag and was gone in a flash. Ron rolled his eyes, "Bloody crazy that one," Harry laughed and shook his head in agreement. As they waited by the gate to platform nine and three quarters Harry felt Ginny pull his arm. He let her pull him behind the brick column and was amused by her triumphant expression.

"I let you win," he laughed at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I gave them the potion at breakfast; it should be kicking in any time now."

"Are we still doing phase two?" he whispered as Ron rushed by holding pig by the feet.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, don't get separated from me when we get on the train," she grabbed his hand and Harry felt himself grin stupidly. Her hand was soft and cool, he found himself walking slower so she would tug him along. You're a bloody git, he thought to himself, but still it was the most enjoyable part of the day so far.

Harry clung to Ginny's hand as they raced through the barrier onto the platform. They found the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione who was satisfied she wouldn't miss the train. Tonks and Lupin gave them all cheery goodbyes and Lupin gave Harry a one armed hug. He smiled uncomfortably, by the looks of it he was just going to have to get more comfortable with displays of affection. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Ron goodbye, looking as if she wanted to crush him into her rather than let him go.

"Good bye dear, be safe, no getting into trouble this year, I mean it!" she shook her finger at him.

"Oh goodbye Ronniekins!" Fred gushed grabbing his younger brother.

"Sod off," Ron's muffled reply came from under Fred's arm.

"Now, now, we're not going to see you until Christmas!" George sniffed, "Let's make this special!" he too grabbed Ron and the twins faked sobs until Mrs. Weasley snapped at them to stop.

"Harry, take care of yourself," Mrs. Weasley brushed a hair from his sweater, "Owl me if there are any problems," she had a tear in her eye as she hugged him.

"I will Mrs. Weasley, I promise," he felt slightly embarrassed, but in a way he loved the codling Mrs. Weasley gave to all the children. She hugged Ginny goodbye and Hermione who was yelling at a group of first years to hurry with their luggage. She ushered them all on the train with waves and promises to write. As Harry was climbing up the train steps he felt a rough hand pull him back. He stared into George's smiling face.

"You didn't think you'd get away without a goodbye from us did you?" he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Course he didn't George, he knows better," Fred slapped him on the back harder than he had too, "Just for you Harry, we put extra 'Weasley wizarding joke supplies' in your bag, pass them around to your little friends don't be shy," Fred beamed at him patting his shoulder.

"And tell them about our sale, anything Filch bans is half off!"

"I will guys, see you on holiday," Harry waved and started back for the train.

"Just one more thing Harry," George grabbed him again pulling him back, "Me and Fred here, we just want you to know we think of you as family, another brother see," Fred nodded and smiled.

"Thanks guys," Harry wasn't sure what brought about this little display.

"Right, we'd take a hex for you any day" Fred nodded in agreement, "Risk out lives for you like out own we would!"

Fred smiled warmly at Harry, "But we want you to know, if you touch our little sister…."

"We'll kill you," George finished his sentence, patting Harry's shoulder, "Off you go, see you at Christmas," the twins waved merrily and walked away. Harry came shakily up to the train.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as he walked by her. Harry didn't answer.

When they had finally settled down on the train Harry began to worry. This plan of Ginny's it was risky, if Hermione found out…..well, Harry wanted to keep his head firmly on his neck. Ginny didn't seem too worried she was sitting quite happily with Harry in the second compartment from the back in the very last train car.

"Ginny? Are you sure…."

She cut him off, "Oh Harry stop worrying, I've got it all under control," she smiled at him. Famous last words he thought dismally.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Harry asked, the prefect meeting hadn't been so long the year before. Ginny giggled.

"Maybe the potion worked too well and they're snogging in the luggage car."

Harry groaned, "Ginny I know the whole point of this is to get them to admit their feelings, but please don't put that image in my head," she shrugged and continued humming a little tune. Harry glanced at her sideways and smiled, she always hummed the same thing when she was happy.

"What is that?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"That little song you hum all the time."

Ginny laughed, "It's call 'Ms. Mary Cat and the big brown rat,' a song mum used to sing when I was little. I always loved that song, because the rats get away in the end," she smiled again and Harry felt his face get hot. There was still so much he didn't know about her. Ginny jumped suddenly, "There they are!" she squealed with delight, and Harry felt his stomach drop. They were already arguing.

"Honestly Ron, you shouldn't have been so mean to him!"

"But I don't like him, he's creepy, and I don't want him sleezing around you!" he made a disgusted face. "Hey why are we sitting all the way back here?"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked Hermione before she could reply to his question.

"Ron was just horribly wretched to a boy who asked me a simple question," Hermione sat down by Ginny and crossed her arms

"He asked you were the loo was Hermione, and we all know what that means!" he looked to Harry for help, who looked at Ron like he had gone mad.

"He was a first year Ron!"

"He was a pervert Hermione!"

Ginny looked at Harry from behind her hand, obviously Malfoy's potion was working, Ron was dangerously jealous. Ginny made a small cough and tugged at her ear, Harry knew the signal.

"Say Gin, will you help me take Neville these sandwiches; I was supposed to give them to him twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, sure Harry," he handed her a few of the packages.

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked stopping the argument with Ron for a moment, "No, uh, no, it's just a compartment over, we're fine," Harry slid the door open and Ginny followed him. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, that wasn't so bad," he dropped the sandwiches on the floor.

"That's just the beginning," Ginny sighed and crouched down behind the door pulling Harry down beside her. "Exotios Lumous," she pointed her wand at the light in the compartment, it went out immediately. Harry heard cries of alarm from Hermione and Ron. "Isn't that magic against the rules?" he whispered into Ginny's ear, she shook her head, "Not on the train, I found that out when we all hexed Malfoy last year on the way back," she giggled. Ginny pointed her wand again, "Sealarium," she whispered, Harry watched in amazement as the latch on the metal door melted together. "Wow, you're not top in your class for nothing!" he was impressed. Ginny practically glowed at him, "Show time!" she whispered standing up.

"Ron, Hermione? What's going on?" She pressed her face against the door with a look of concern.

"Ginny! I don't know, the light just went out, and Ron's having a hissy fit because thought he saw a spider," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I did see one Hermione! It was…"

"I don't care Ron!" she snapped, "The door is jammed as well," she explained to Ginny rattling the knob.

"Oh, dear..." Ginny tried it from the outside, which obviously looked melted, "Look, we'll go and fetch someone who can sort this out, stay here," Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her own joke as she pulled Harry down the hall. She was laughing hysterically and Harry was as well.

"There, they're stuck together for at least three hours," Ginny sat down in the last empty compartment. They had purposely gone to the back, no one had reason to come this far, that would insure no one over heard Ron and Hermione's cries for help.

"I just hope they're still alive when we go to get them," Harry told her seriously.

"Oh I'm sure at least one of them will be," Ginny giggled.

Harry realized with a start that he was alone with Ginny for the rest of the train ride; he hadn't ever thought of that when she was telling him her master plan. He felt his stomach flip.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked suddenly, he nodded quickly. Damn, this wasn't a good situation, how could he go three hours without embarrassing himself?

"So, did you see how jealous Ron was?" she laughed again Harry nodded.

"He's so lucky, Hermione is the best girl at Hogwarts in my opinion," Ginny nodded her head sharply as if that settled it. Harry laughed at her.

"Oh really? Is she now?" he liked to contradict Ginny, she was fun when she fought back, and Harry loved to watch her.

"Yes I think so, who is competition do you think?" she was watching him with a slightly questioning look. Harry smiled mischievously.

" Oh I don't know, I think that Hannah Abbott…"

Ginny literally gasped at the name, "Hannah? HANNAH? Better than Hermione, I don't think so! You don't even know Hannah Abbott. She's pretty, yes…that's all BOYS care about," Ginny was really running with this one, Harry knew he had to be sure and cut her off before she got too involved. "Never mind that Hermione is smart, and cunning, and resourceful, and witty…" she raised her chin again and Harry resisted the urge to laugh, "It's all about how you look to your kind, and I for one…"

"Ginny," Harry held up his hand with a laugh, "I was just joking."

He noticed her face flush a it, "Oh, well…I knew you liked Hermione anyway" she turned to face the window again.

"But I don't think she's the best girl at Hogwarts," Harry said clearly as soon as her head was turned, he was enjoying this too much. Her head snapped back, it had started raining softly and Harry could see the drops reflecting in the window. He suddenly felt quite nervous, and not a bit amused.

"Well who is Cho Chang?" Harry noticed Ginny was on the brink of anger now.

"Well, I think….that…." his throat was remarkably dry, "I don't know….you might be able to give her a run for her money."

Harry felt instantly terrified, what if she laughed in his face? But Ginny looked more embarrassed than he did, he could tell she was pleased however.

"Oh, no," she cleared her throat, "Hermione's received much better marks than me…"

"It's not all about marks," Harry almost died from surprise. How was he being so forward? He wasn't even thinking these things; they were just flying from his mouth like they had a life of their own. Ginny's face was now a deep crimson and Harry couldn't have swallowed to save his life. They both jumped as they heard a bump from the hallway. Harry raced to the door followed closely by Ginny. From the looks of it Ron was trying to kick his way out. The next thud was followed by a loud muffled 'Ow!" Ginny fell down on the compartment floor laughing. Harry slid down beside her trying to keep his voice down.

"He'll hurt himself if he tries that much more!" he whispered to her, she was almost in tears from laughing. She slapped him on the arm lightly, "Stop….Harry…..please…" Ginny sat on the floor gasping for breath.

"Ginny, be quiet, they'll hear you!" Harry whispered to her again, but she was cackling louder than ever. She rolled over on the floor, he was sure the whole train would hear her soon. Harry was working hard to keep quiet himself, "Ginny..." he took a deep breathe to stop laughing, he crouched down beside her desperately "Shhh!" he put his hand over her mouth. She stopped laughing immediately. Harry couldn't believe he had touched her. He hadn't meant to, but there he was basically lying on top of her on the floor of the compartment with his hand on her face. Ginny seemed to realize this the same time he did. Move…MOVE! His mind screeched at him, but he didn't, he wasn't sure if he was even breathing anymore. He took his hand off her mouth slowly, for some reason he couldn't look away from her eyes. Harry felt his stomach knot, was….was this it? Should he…? He had never initiated a kiss before, and he wasn't quite sure the way to go about it. He suddenly felt very intimidated by the small girl lying beside him. Harry leaned down slightly. He felt Ginny take a sharp breathe, he was inches away from her face now.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON?" the voice came from the doorway.

A/N- Whew! Yay, the chapter's done! I got to tell you guys I had major writers block at the start of this one, but once the got on the train everything started rolling, ha, ha, get it? Ok, I thought it was funny, anyhoo…didn't you love the part with Fred and George? They are two of my favorite characters. So next chapter, who messed up the long awaited kiss? Who's new at Hogwarts? Who saves the day? And who ends up in the hospital wing? Please review! I love you guys, especially those who love me back! 


	10. Hermione's Revenge

Hermione's Revenge A/N-Okay, this chapter's a little slow on fluff, but it's high in angst, so read!.

**Hermione's Revenge**

Ron stood in the doorway looking at Harry and Ginny wide eyed. Hermione was right behind him, standing with her hand over her mouth. Harry knew how bad it must have looked, and he had no earthly idea what to say. It seemed that Ron's yells had drawn quite a crowd, now it looked like half the Hogwarts train was standing behind him watching the scene, and Ginny could hear the whispers starting.

"Well?" Ron's voice was louder this time Harry moved slightly away from Ginny, but he was afraid to make any sudden moves. Ron was looking back and forth at the two of them, Harry wasn't sure if he was in shock or denial.

"Here you go Ginny," Ginny's head snapped to the door. Draco was elbowing his way through the crowd towards her. He snapped at a first year and knelt down beside her. She looked at him in utter confusion. Draco thrust a glass of water into her trembling hand.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to fight a bit," Ginny still didn't know what was going on, Draco cocked his head ever so slightly towards her, "Are you okay, do you still feel sick?" he raised his eyebrows and Ginny understood.

"OH! Oh…yes, yes!" she looked at Harry who literally looked green in the face. Ron was still standing in the door way in silent shock.

"What is going on?" he demanded again, though slightly softer.

"Ginny came up to the prefect car, looking for help, something about a stuck door?" Draco turned to Ginny for a moment and shrugged, "Anyway we were waiting for the service men when she said she felt a bit ill, Potter said he was taking her to lie down and sent me to fetch some water," Malfoy turned his eyes to Harry. He held his gaze for a second before coming to his senses.

"Oh yes, um…right," he still felt like the room was spinning.

Ron scoffed at them, "Well why didn't you just say that?" he dropped his arms and stopped standing quite so rigidly.

"Well you bloody scared us!" Ginny spat at him, "Coming in here yelling like that, almost gave us a heart attack!" Harry could tell her temper was flaring.

"Ginny you better lay back down, motion sickness hits you very quickly," this came from Hermione as she stepped past Ron into the room, "Here take this seat," Harry marveled at her. Hermione was a wonder, she knew exactly what had been going on, and he had to remember to thank her later. It seemed everyone's curiosity had been dissuaded, they all meandered back down the hallway.

"She's so thoughtful," Ron smiled briefly at Hermione before gasping softly at himself, Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Did you fix the door?" Draco asked Hermione casually.

"Oh yes, I blasted it open, the lock……jammed," she glanced quickly at Ron before giving Ginny a gut wrenching glare. She shied away from the look immediately.

"She's so smart…" Ron again looked disgusted with himself, but Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of maroon.

"Well, Ron, let's go get our things and bring them in here……at least this one has lights," she glared at Ginny again. The moment they left the compartment everyone let out a collective sigh. Ginny jumped up and flung her arms around Malfoy.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Malfoy hugged her back but shrugged her off quickly.

"Yeah well, don't make it a habit," he smirked and hit her chin softly. Harry felt he should say something as well.

"Thanks…" he mumbled quickly as he straightened his robes.

"Well don't get all mushy on me Potter," he rolled his eyes and waved to Ginny, "I'm off, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked at Harry and disappeared from the compartment. Ginny sat back down where Hermione had left her.

"This is bad!" she exclaimed rubbing her temples lightly, "Hermione knows!"

Harry sat down across from her, "Uh….Ginny…." he didn't even know where to begin, Should he say it was a mistake, should he apologize?

"I know Harry," he looked at her in surprise, "I'll tell Hermione it was all my idea and I made you do it."

Harry felt his heart fall into his stomach. He had been thinking about the almost kiss, well…wait, had it been an almost kiss? Ginny was acting like she hadn't even noticed anything had happened, did anything happen? Was he making something out of nothing? If Ginny didn't think it was an almost kiss it had to be an almost-almost kiss, did that even exist? Harry felt his head start to hurt; it did this a lot around Ginny. He didn't have much time to think about it as Ron and Hermione came back in.

"Let me carry that Hermione," Ron followed her in carrying a small carload of luggage.

"I'm fine Ron," she said a bit sharply, as she put down her single travel pack. Harry shook his head. He knew he would have hell to pay later, but for now this would be fun enough to watch.

Ginny sat unsteadily on the train seat. She didn't know where to look. If she looked at Hermione she got a merciless glare, she couldn't look at Ron, he was still staring at Hermione like a love sick puppy, and she could **never** look at Harry again. Ginny stared out the window silently. Why did she always act like a ditsy girl around him? She had wanted so badly to kiss him before, staring up into his eyes it seemed like the absolute perfect time, except of course for the fact that he didn't like her! She groaned inwardly, it was time to move on. He was never interested in you to begin with, she thought. It is well past time to be over it, but what about what he had been saying before, about her being the most wonderful girl at Hogwarts? SISTER! Her head screamed at her, he thinks of you like a sister. Ginny sighed, thank Merlin for Draco! She didn't want to think about how embarrassed she would have been if he hadn't of been there to play it off. She could just imagine Ron asking if they were snogging and Harry laughing his head off at the suggestion, her stomach knotted. She glanced briefly at him, his head rested against the back of the seat, he looked so peaceful. This is it, she said in her mind, no more! No more dreams about him, no more thoughts, you are over it, you… are… over…it!

"Ginny?"

"What?" she jumped at the sound of her name.

"I said you'd better get your robes on we're nearly there," Ron looked at her oddly before shrugging off her behavior. "Do you need help Hermione?"

She was brushing her bushy hair lightly and putting it into a long braid, "With my hair?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Uh...no…with your…bag," he finished lamely; Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Apparently Ron's true feelings for Hermione made him a bumbling idiot. Like you with Harry, something inside her said.

"Shut up head," she whispered as she pulled her robes down.

"Hurry Ron we have to go direct the first years," Hermione fastened her gleaming prefect badge onto the front of her robe. Ron had long ago broken the clasp on his so he tied it to his collar with twine, Hermione gave him a disapproving look, but her gaze lingered longer than it normally did, Ginny bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Alright, see you Gin, see you mate, save us a carriage," Ron bounded out the door Hermione on his heels, she stopped suddenly whipping around to face the two of them.

"Don't think I don't know what you two pulled," she shook her finger at Harry who swallowed loudly, "and don't think I don't know what was slipped into my tea this morning!" she glared at Ginny with a stare that could turn milk sour before slamming the door.

Ginny looked at Harry, she tried to muster a smile, "Well, at least she's still speaking to us."

Ginny and Harry jumped from the Hogwarts express with new enthusiasm. She took a deep breath of the damp night air that surrounded the lake. Everything was so familiar to her now, she'd never forget her first year, she had been so afraid of everything, now it seemed like a second home to her. She snapped back suddenly.

"Firs' years, firs' years this way," the same greeting met her ears. She smiled widely, this too was a sign of Hogwarts, Ginny knew as sure as the sun would rise Hagrid would be there with his booming voice and lumbering walk. There had been a time last year, during the reign of Umbridge, that Hagrid had run from the school, but now with Dumbledore back he was here and ready to return to business.

"Hagrid!" Harry was making his way through the dense crowd.

"Good ter see ya Harry, and looka at the lil'est Weasley, good ter see ya, good ter see ya," he wrapped Harry and Ginny in a mighty hug, she paled a bit at the strength of the embrace, it was a fact that Hagrid could crush them both with little effort.

"Harry!" another voice broke the crowd, Neville Longbottom ran at them from the East platform. He tripped slightly over a blonde third year but gathered his composure quickly and was by their side. "Hey Harry, Ginny, have a good summer?" Harry nodded and Ginny hugged Neville tightly, she had missed him. Neville was the sweetest boy she had ever met, true he was a bit of a klutz, but he had a good heart, and Ginny loved him for it. Luna Lovegood was the next person to find them. She was walking along the lake's edge dragging a long red rope; Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "Hi, nice to see you all again. This is my pet, Kael," she said gesturing to the limp rope, Harry shrugged, it wasn't worth it. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville worked their way through the bustling crowd of first years to the waiting carriages. Harry felt entirely happy, he was back where he belonged and his friends were around him, odd though they were, at least they were there. The four of them rounded the train and saw Hermione pointing to Hagrid and yelling, though she was drowned out by the hundreds of voices. Ron stood to the side leaning on a lamp post. He waved as they approached and pulled Hermione with him. Harry and the group were nearing the carriages when he felt a hand on his arm. Hermione had stopped him and was looking confusedly behind her. Ron and Ginny had stopped, seemingly frozen to the spot, their eyes stared straight ahead in horror. Harry looked at the now familiar sight of a thestral harnessed to the carriage. It dawned on him roughly why they were so frightened; they had never seen it before. Harry shook his head sadly, that was his fault as well. He whispered to Hermione and she nodded. Harry told Neville and Luna to go ahead, they had seen it before. Harry took Ginny's hand tenderly and put his other arm around her waist.

"Come on love," he pulled her rigid frame towards the carriage. Hermione pulled Ron inside and Harry closed the doors.

"That's what they look like then?" Ginny cried softly. Harry nodded and rubbed her arm, he remembered how startled he was the first time he saw them, it was hard to believe that it had only been a year.

"No fluffy kittens are they?" Ron frowned slightly his hand clasped around Hermione's.

"Who…." Harry asked suddenly, he didn't remember Ginny or Ron being in the room when Sirius….Harry stopped thinking, he felt his throat close, not now, he pleaded with himself.

"Those brains," Ginny was the one who answered, "When we…cut them off of Ron, we heard them scream…, they must have been alive," Ginny shuddered at the memory. He couldn't believe how horrible he felt, he was the reason Ginny had to go through that. She could have died, he thought, and it had never been so astounding to him before how stupid he had been. His Ginny, the girl he loved, could have died, because of him. She might have ended up like Sirius, he stopped his thought again.

"Well, looks like I'm the only one not in the club," Hermione grinned sheepishly, "I was blacked out," Harry knew she was trying to lighten the mood, for a moment he forgot that Hermione was going to kill him. The four rode in silence to the castle, Harry looked at the startlingly bright lights in the towers, it was going to be a better year, it had to be….

When the carriage stopped Hermione jumped out quickly, "We have to get in there first," she explained to Ginny and Harry as she tugged Ron behind her. Harry helped Ginny out of the carriage, he noticed she was breathing normally again, though her face was still pale and her legs were still shaky.

"Thanks," she muttered as she pulled her cloak around her.

"No worries," Harry felt his heart flutter as they walked, Ginny had refused to let go of his hand, and even though her grip was slightly stronger than he would have liked, he was determined to make her feel better.

The two entered the great hall and took their familiar places at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione joined them a few minutes later pointing excitedly to the head table. Dumbledore sat stiffly as always, accompanied by all their teachers and a new man. He was tall and lanky like Professor Snape, but he had short white hair that stuck out at odd angles and a much kinder face. Ginny smiled softly, that messy hair reminded her of someone else, a someone who she was still holding hands with under the table. A few seconds later the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall paraded down the aisle followed by the usual gawking first years. Harry smiled at them fondly, had he looked so young when he was that age?

"Get shorter every year," Ron whispered sarcastically across the table at Ginny and Harry.

"Just because you're almost Hagrid's height," Harry whispered back.

The hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall placed a ratty looking wizard hat on a stool in front of the line of first years, Harry smiled at this as well. It never ceased to amaze him how serious she looked. He watched in anticipation with the rest of the school as the rip opened and a familiar voice rand out;

_As you all know I sit around and think hard every year,  
Some might say I'm much too old to look around and jeer. But I know things  
Some of which might turn your young hair white. With timeless wit and ready  
Knowledge I keep up with my plight. The founders old of these hallowed halls with  
Me did leave the chore. Of placing you in a house, which choices there are four.  
Ravenclaw, with wit and sense did leave a noble line. Huffelpuff with heart and  
Soul her students they are kind. Slytherin though through hard ways did make his  
Life success, and Gryffindor noble and true, his ideals were the best. Now here I  
Sit for one more term, to place you were you need to be. Do not doubt, and do not  
Fear, your future lies with me. I put you where your best will serve, the secrets in  
Your heart. You can not hide so do not try, and I will do my part. The times ahead  
Will test us all, for dark has come again. Yet in the end, with all my wit, I know not  
What will win. I fear for you young students, your time may come too fast,  
I hope you all will make the best of what you are given, though do not forget your  
Past. So now I cease my song for now, thought through the year it will ring true.  
Time must pass my dears, like life, thought maybe not for you._

Cautious applause broke out in the hall. Harry let go of Ginny's hand grudgingly, this song had been even more disturbing than the year before.

"Time must pass, but maybe not for you?" Ron made a sick face, "bloody uplifting isn't it?"

Harry snorted as the Professor McGonagall unrolled her parchment and began to call the names. Harry clapped politely when a Gryffindor was named, though his mind was elsewhere. The news of Voldermort must really be out, he thought, if even a hat knows about. When the last of the first years had been seated Dumbledore stood solemnly, a hush settled over the students again, even the most rambunctious student was quiet in his presence.

"Welcome, it is good to be among you all once again," he paused for loud cheers and silenced them with a raised hand, "and yet all is not well. I think we have all had enough bad spirits for the evening," he glanced merrily at the sorting hat, "so I shall leave it for another time. For now….let us eat," he flourished a hand and food filled the golden plates. Ron attacked his ravenously as usual, and even Hermione only grumbled slightly about the house elves as she dug into her cheese tart. Harry was on his second kidney pie before he noticed Ginny. She was sitting quietly pushing an asparagus shoot around her plate.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern, usually Ginny could out eat him, which was a feat taken into account the size of her.

"Yeah," she smiled at him softly, "just a bit tired," Harry wasn't convinced, but he decided to let her alone. She would come to him if she needed to. In the meantime it seemed Malfoy's potion was beginning to wear off. Ron and Hermione were bickering like usual about his eating habits.

"It's not necessary to speak to me every time you take a bite Ronald!" Hermione spat his first name at him. Ron turned a deep shade of red.

"Well, fine! I just won't talk to you at all!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" this came from Seamus, he was wandering past the group on his way to the Ravenclaw table and a pretty fifth year girl. Harry laughed at him and even Ginny couldn't resist a giggle.

After dessert was served and the plates had been cleared Dumbledore stood again. " Now, it is my honor to introduce to you your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gebbin Silverstalk," the small white haired man stood and bowed shallowly to Dumbledore before returning to his seat. At least this man didn't need to make a speech, he though bitterly about former professor Umbridge. "Professor Silverstalk is a former Auror with the Ministry of Magic, and I'm sure even our advanced students will find him highly up to par," Dumbledore's eyes flashed momentarily towards Harry, "On a further note, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all the forbidden forest is in fact still…forbidden…and that the banned list of materials has now been stretched to include any new prototypes from the Weasley twin's joke shop, Quiddich tryouts….."

Harry felt his head falling as Dumbledore continued, he was dreadfully tired and it his full stomach pulled at his eyes.

"Hello Ginny," Harry eyes snapped open as a silky voice filled his ears. Dean Thomas stood beside him, his lips fixed in a cool smile.

"Oh…hi Dean," Ginny smiled faintly, she seemed rather surprised to see him, though not at all unhappy. Harry saw Ron's eyes narrow.

"How was your summer?" he asked casually nodding as a group of sixth years waved to him.

"Good, good….yours?"

"Not bad, I was wondering if you'd fancy having breakfast with me tomorrow, you know to talk," he smiled again running his fingers through his short hair.

"Oh, alright….I suppose," Ginny looked a bit uncomfortably a Ron who looked as though he was about to jump the table.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," Dean winked at her and turned, Harry felt his blood boil. How dare he! He was acting as if Ginny was just, just….some common girl! Harry shook his head with rage. Suddenly a wail erupted from behind him. Harry turned to see Dean's face covered with large red boils. He dropped his mouth in surprise, that had been the exact curse he was thinking about.

"Ah!" he yelled as the boils popped up on his hands.

"Dean! Oh no, we have to get you to Madame Promfrey!" Ginny jumped from the table and grabbed the sleeve of his robe, "See you later," she waved to the three of them and disappeared from the hall. Ron died in laughter as she went.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione spat at him, "Why on Earth did you do that?"

"I didn't," Ron protested in honest confusion, "No, Hermione I mean it, I really didn't do it!" he looked at Harry, "Did you mate?"

Harry shook his head, indeed his hand hadn't gone anywhere near his wand, but he had been wishing very hard.

"Well, whoever did that should be ashamed of themselves," Hermione huffed as she stood from the table, still looking suspiciously at the two of them.

"Hermione, you were sitting right by us, did you see someone mutter a curse?"

Hermione sighed but shook her head. "It was bloody funny though," Ron burst into laughter.

Later that night Harry sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione. She had insisted they prepare their books for the next day before they went to sleep. Ron had grumbled but was doing it anyway; Harry suspected that Hermione's O.W.L. scores had something to do with his obedience. As they sat Harry heard the portrait hole swing open.

"Hey," Ginny called as she sat down heavily beside Ron.

"Hi, how's boil boy," Ron snickered until Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'll have you know that was a nasty curse! He'll be in the ward all night. How would you like to be there your first night back?" she glared at Ron furiously.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't do it, don't get mad at me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, than who was it?"

Ron shrugged and Harry did the same when Ginny looked at him. He really didn't know…

Hermione shut her book quickly, "Well, I'm exhausted, I say we get to bed," she began to pack up her quills and ink bottles.

"What do we have scheduled tomorrow Hermione?" Ron asked sleepily as he too shut his book.

"Transfiguration first thing, then care of magical creatures, Defense against the dark arts, and you two are off to divination while I go to ancient runes," Hermione looked absolutely thrilled at the schedule while Ron and Harry groaned. Ginny laughed at them.

"Hey I'm the one you should feel sorry for, I have double potions!"

They all said goodnight and went to started for their separate stairwells. Hermione turned at the last minute.

"Oh, Harry, sleep tight!" there was a tone in her voice Harry didn't like one bit. He reminded himself to check under his covers before he crawled in.

Ginny changed into her nightgown, she was absolutely exhausted. After the incident with Dean she wanted nothing more than to climb into bed for a few days. She frowned at the thought of him. He wanted to have breakfast with her, why? He was the one who had called it off, though Ginny knew she had been ignoring him all summer. When Harry came it seemed she had forgotten all about him. That was the trouble, Harry. Ginny shook her head at her own stupidity. She had ignored a perfectly nice boy for him, and why? It was so difficult being around him, he was so hot and cold. One minute he was full of life and fun, the next it seemed her would shut himself off from everyone. There was no harm in breakfast was there? And so what if there was, who would care. Ginny climbed under the covers, thinking about the traumatic ride to Hogwarts. She had been terrified, and once again Harry Potter had come to her rescue. She smiled at the memory, strolling into the great hall holding his hand, it had been like a dream, her dream. Ginny's face dropped instantly, it was a dream, a silly school girl dream. She felt herself dropping off when a loud bang came from the door. Ginny jumped up.

"Ginny! Come quick!" it was Hermione, she was in her night dress and her eyes were open wide with shock.

"Hermione? What? What's happened?"

Hermione pulled her from her bed and out the door.

"There's been an accident, something about a spell backfire, it's Harry!" Hermione was racing down the common room stairs.

Ginny's sight went white with panic. A spell backfire? Oh no, the first night? Couldn't Harry keep himself out of trouble the first night. Ginny lost her senses for a moment as Hermione dragged her up the hallway. Ginny felt the cool night air as they burst out the door to the astronomy tower. Hermione stopped suddenly making Ginny almost trip over her.

"Hermione? What….where is he?"

Hermione smiled at her evilly, Ginny turned to see Harry standing, clad only in pajama pants behind her.

"This Ginny Weasley is for today, so I hope the two of you have a good night!" Hermione slammed the door shut as she sped out of sight. Ginny's head was spinning out of control. She turned to look at Harry.

"What in bloody hell is going on?"

He smiled at her sheepishly, "I think this is our punishment."

Ginny gasped and ran to the door. She rattled the knob and even kicked at the solid old wood.

"Please tell me you have your wand?" she mumbled at Harry without turning around.

"Ah, no….Ron kind of….grabbed it from me," he ran his fingers through his hair, Ginny was suddenly painfully aware that he had no shirt and she was in her night clothes.

"Oh Merlin, what are we going to do?" Ginny sat down on the stone floor in defeat. It looked like Hermione had gotten the upper hand once again.

"What can we do?" Harry shrugged and sat down next to her.

"How did she get you up here?" Ginny asked.

"Actually it was Ron, he told me that Hedwig was hurt and we were going to the hospital wing, obviously we weren't," Harry laughed softly.

"You think this is funny?" Ginny was amazed.

"Well…a little, yeah, you don't?"

"No! Have you considered for a moment how many house points we will loose if discovered? Detentions? Not to mention we'll be laughing stocks for the entire school," Ginny groaned pulled her knees into her chest, resting her head on them.

"Oh, hadn't thought of that," Harry frowned grimly. Not to mention the twins would kill me in cold blood if they knew I spent the night alone with Ginny, Harry thought.

Ginny sat in her curled up position looking at the dark night sky. It was summer, but high on the astronomy tower the wind was giving an awful chill. Harry noticed her shivering.

"I would offer you my cloak but…" Ginny shook her head at him but smiled. Merlin he loved to see her smile.

"That's alright, I'm fine."

Harry suddenly felt a surge of hatred, "Yeah, I don't suspect Dean would like that too much anyway," he threw a rock across the tower floor, refusing to look at Ginny who was now staring a hole into his head.

"What does he have to do with anything?" she said a bit angrily.

"Nothing," he shrugged casually, "Just thought the two of you were finished that's all. Unless you were lying or something," Harry knew he was asking for an argument but he didn't care. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to say they were over, that she didn't care about him, that she never did.

"Excuse me? Did I not speak to you about this big brother thing? Was I unclear?" Ginny was standing with her hands on her hip glaring at him in the way only Ginny could manage.

"I can't look out for you?" Harry felt a bit of annoyance towards her, this wasn't what he was expecting.

"You can't tell me how to live my own life! It's my bloody decisions not yours, or Ron's, or the twins, or anyone else! I will do what I please!"

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want, means nothing to me!" Harry was seething, though not with anger. There, she had done it. She had put him in a category with her brothers. She hadn't denied liking Dean, all the closeness Harry had felt during the summer began to fade away in the blink of an eye. Ginny was walking away from him now, and he didn't move to stop her.

Across the tower Ginny was grinding her teeth to keep herself from screaming. She knew it, she had known it all along. Harry didn't care, he had said it, she had finally heard the truth. He didn't care and he never did. He didn't want her to be with Dean for the same reasons Ron didn't want her with Dean, and now she was sure. To make matters worse they were stuck together, until Hermione decided to let them out, or the next full moon class. Ginny sat at the edge of the tower dangling her feet through the stone engravings. She was determined not to speak to him.

Harry watched her silently, he knew it was his fault. He had started it, but damn it, it wasn't fair. She should know what I think of her, his mind told him. I gave her the perfect chance to tell me she didn't like Dean. Harry felt his better judgment eating at his thoughts. Rubbish, it said, you know good and well that this is your doing. Harry sighed, if Ginny was one thing it was stubborn, and if he didn't make the first move he doubted she would ever talk to him again, and that was the last thing he wanted. If he couldn't be with her he at least wanted to be near her.

"Ginny," he walked over to her and sat down. She promptly turned her head the other way. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Ginny, could you look at me please?" he was more insistent now. The longer she brooded the worse it would be.

"What?" she stared at him with hateful eyes, and he felt a smile creep across his face.

"Your eyes are about as red as your hair," he mused in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Ginny wasn't having it this time.

"Always a joke," she muttered turning from him again. He didn't know what to do know, so he sat silently.

"It's true though you know," he glanced at her measuring the anger level in her expression, "you did say the two of you were over."

"I never said we were started again," she practically hissed at him, "You're the one who came to that brilliant conclusion."

"Sorry," he muttered, watching a green leaf blow across the sky. "Just….I just, think you could do better," he mumbled again.

"What do you have against Dean?" she asked, though her tone was much softer. Harry though for a moment. Truthfully he didn't have anything against him, it was the simple fact that he had Ginny and Harry didn't, he shrugged and Ginny scoffed at him.

"Just….jealous I guess," he almost whispered as he watched the low hanging moon, it was late now, well past one in the morning.

"Why in bloody hell would you be jealous?" she was looking at him now.

"Dunno, Dean's, he's a nice guy and all, he just….has things I never will, and I hate that I guess."

"Like a family?" Ginny looked sad again.

"Partly," and Harry was relieved to be telling the truth.

"Oh Harry, I can't understand what you must feel….about that, but trust me, we Weasley's love you as much as any family could," she smiled and patted his hand.

"Thanks, I love you too," Harry stiffened and started to stammer, "all, I mean I love you all as well," he felt like killing himself right there on the tower floor. Great way to break the ice Harry, he thought to himself.

"We still have the little problem of getting out of here," Ginny seemed to disregard the comment completely.

"Well, let's think, how can we get in touch with someone inside?"

Ginny frowned with thought, "Do you think Hedwig will come if you call?"

Harry shook his head, "Fat chance, she ignores me sometimes if I'm standing in front of her."

Ginny looked over the edge of the tower wearily, "Well then looks like we're stuck," she sighed with frustration. Harry had to agree with her, the situation looked pretty hopeless from his point of view. Worst of all the tower wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, it was cold and the floor was hard rock. A large beetle scuttled over his foot and Harry knew Ron would die if he saw all the spiders who had taken a home in the rafters. He sat quietly with Ginny talking idly about the first day.

"What was it like the first time you saw them Harry?" Ginny was referring to the thestrals.

"Well, I didn't know what they meant. It was a shock, but I'm sure it was worse for you and Ron," he stared at her white skin, the moonlight brought out her eyes more than ever.

"You know I don't blame you right?" Ginny turned her eyes to him, "I mean, about the Ministry and all."

Harry nodded because he didn't want to go into it. He didn't ever want to think about it again. If he did he had to think about it all. The prophecy, the death eaters, the veil…

"Harry look!" Ginny was pointing excitedly to the slightly brightening sky. A large brown owl was flying gracefully to the castle. It circled the greenhouse twice and then made a beeline for the astronomy tower. Ginny gaped as the owl flew to them and dropped a large piece of parchment in front of them. Both their names were written on the front, and a bright blue seal was stamped on the back.

A/N- Hey guys. I know this one was a little less exciting, but I had to get them back to Hogwarts and I didn't want anyone dieing on the first day (we'll save that for later). I know some of you are getting impatient for a kiss, BUT I promise if you stay with me VERY soon, it will be worth your while. Anyway, next chapter- the letter, how do Harry and Ginny get off the roof? Harry is forced to spend time with Malfoy, and Ron makes a bold move!


	11. What the Hallway Saw

What the Hallway Saw. A/n-Okay guys, here we go, hope you love it! Very long, but not boring, I promise!

**What the Hallway Saw.**

Harry turned the letter over nervously in his hands. It didn't look like the same writing, and the seal was different, but he was still worried. Ginny peered at it from over his shoulder.

"It's different," she met his eyes momentarily, he knew she was scared as well. Harry nodded and ripped it open. Something thin rolled out from the paper. Ginny squealed with delight.

"Harry, it's my wand!" Ginny was cradling it as if it were a child. Harry cocked his head in confusion, he turned back to the parchment.

_Get to bed, if anyone finds you I'll deny it all, and you know they'll believe me!_

Harry sighed with relief. He should have known Hermione would send them a way out before class started. Even on her darkest days she wouldn't jeopardize her prefect duties.

"Are you sure that is really your wand?" He asked nervously, he didn't trust many these days.

"Yes you worry wart, I'd know it anywhere," Ginny skipped over to the door happily. "Alohamora!" she pointed her wand and the door clicked open. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione had at least given them time to shower, if not to sleep. Harry looked down the dim hallways. It was early, much too early for anyone to be out but one never knew. He motioned to Ginny who followed him quietly. It was two staircases journey to the Gryffindor common room, and neither of them fancied a meeting.

"Do you think she'll be satisfied with this?" Harry whispered to Ginny as they passed the charms classroom. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but something tells me we haven't heard the end of…"Harry stopped her suddenly. His eyes were wide and his body suddenly stiff.

"Harry, what?"

"Hush!" he pushed her roughly behind the suit of armor in the stone alcove. "Be quiet," he hissed at her as she started to protest. Ginny winced at the sight in front of her. Snape was sweeping down the hallway a look of triumph on his face.

"Potter, out for a morning stroll?" he sneered at Harry.

"Yes actually, just enjoying the day, early to raise you know," Harry retorted in a cold voice. He knew there was no getting out of this one.

"Well, isn't that nice, unfortunately as you know, students aren't allowed out of their common rooms until five thirty," he smiled, "and alas, it is only five twenty-four, I'm afraid that will be…oh, twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention, not to mention the dress rules you are breaking, which will be another…oh let's say ten," Snape looked positively giddy.

"Yes sir Professor," Harry spoke with startling clarity, Ginny winced. It wasn't fair for him to take this; it was her fault in the first place. She started to move but Harry stepped on her foot lightly.

"Drop the act Potter," Snape bent over to stare at his eyes, "What are you doing, tell me and I might show pity."

"I just love to get the day started," Harry resisted the urge to step back from Snape, he refused to be intimidated, or at least to show it. Snape scowled and turned around.

"Get back to your dorm Potter, oh…and another ten points for your insolence," he continued down the steps. Harry sighed and stepped off of Ginny's foot, she rubbed it slightly.

"Sorry about that," he smiled weakly.

"Harry, that wasn't right and you know it! If anything you should have let me take the blame. Snape would have been more lenient on me than you," Ginny felt disgusted with herself. The whole plan had blown up in her face and she was embarrassed.

"Ginny, you know I'd never do that," they were walking again a bit slower now since they were nearly there. "It doesn't bother me, Merlin knows detention is like a second home, and I think Gryffindor is used to me loosing points now."

"But," she tried to protest.

"Just, let it alone," he rubbed his head wearily. Ginny felt a rush of annoyance, he wasn't even pretending to listen to her.

"It's not fair! Why do you always have to save everything?" Ginny said the words before realizing the impact they would have. She saw the change in his demeanor immediately. "Oh Harry, that's not what I meant," she pressed her hand to her forehead, she didn't think this night could get any worse, the pain in his eyes was strikingly clear. He looked as though someone had hit him in the stomach. Ginny couldn't stand that face, she had to do something. They had reached the portrait hole but before he could say the password she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of sight. Harry down on the stone bench in the alcove, Ginny sat by his feet.

"I just mean," he still wasn't looking at her and she was afraid she would start crying, "it always seems that you get the worst end of things. You deserve more than that, better than that…" she was grasping at words now, she couldn't seem to put into words how she felt, "I just…I want to make it better for you," she took his hands, and didn't know what else to say.

Harry swallowed hard; he was doing his best to keep a stone face. All his life he had been good at this. When Uncle Vernon had made fun of him, yelled at him, when Aunt Petunia had wished him dead, when Dudley had hit him, even when he saw Cedric….he had always kept his face. Why then was it so hard to do it now? Harry didn't understand, he had gone through all the things in his life, and very rarely gotten emotional in front of people, so why was it that every time he saw Ginny he felt like sobbing?

"I know," he said in barely a whisper, he didn't trust himself to say much else. He still had her hands, and he knew his were shaking with effort. She trusted him, he knew that. That night at the Burrow, she had trusted him enough to tell what she was feeling, to let him in, and he wanted to do that too, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. Every time he found someone, someone who really cared, all he did was put them in danger. Every time he was happy, something had to happen. He wanted more than anything a normal life, but he wasn't normal, and he never would be.

"Do you?" Ginny replied quickly. He was silent again. She couldn't tell if he was really listening. He was going into his own mind, and that was dangerous. She knew that look, that silence, it meant he was going through it again. The death and violence, he lived it all in his head, and always alone. "I don't think you do Harry," she swallowed the tears down again, this wasn't the time. He still wouldn't answer and Ginny felt a little annoyed despite herself. "Why do you push away? What good does it do to be alone?" she demanded a bit louder, it had to be said. Everyone had been worried about him lately, putting on a happy face after last year when he obviously was hurting. It wasn't healthy, and she was worried.

Harry snapped his head up, "What good? What good?" he shook his head and looked back down. She didn't know how could she? Ginny lived in another world, of family, and friends, and happy memories. She didn't even know what alone meant, and he hoped she never had to. "You're still alive aren't you?" he withdrew his hands from hers; he knew it was going to hurt. She wouldn't want to hear it, but it was for her own safety.

Ginny imagined her face at the moment was of absolute shock, "Haven't we been through this?" she couldn't believe what he was saying, "Don't you remember what I told you at the Burrow.."

"Yes, I do, but you don't understand Ginny. You can't. Everyone I love dies. Plain and simple, end of story."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? Then why does my family tree look like a bloody stump?" he was almost yelling now. He was trying to protect them, to save them, and they had to make it so difficult.

"That's not your fault!"

"YES it is! You're not telling me anything new Ginny. 'It's not your fault Harry,'" he mimicked, "Yeah, right. I don't see Joe Nobody's loved ones blown to bits!" Harry stood up, a frazzled Ginny still sat on the floor watching him helplessly. "And you know the sad part! I don't care anymore!" he felt the first tear escape his eye, "I don't care! I don't want to save the world! I don't want to fight again! I don't want to live to see anyone else's blood! I just want it to be over, let Voldermort have this bloody hell if he wants it! It's not worth it. I just want to be alone!"

"I am so sick of you playing the martyr Harry!" Ginny stood now, she barely came to his chin but for some reason she felt much bigger. "This isn't about your destiny, this is about you! Yes, you have lost many that you love, and no one says you can't be hurt and angry!" Harry seemed to be done with the conversation he rolled his eyes and turned towards the portrait hole. "No sir!" Ginny grabbed his arm, he looked at her with a bit of shock "You can treat Ron and Hermione like this, you can push them off, and they'll let you, but I won't! I don't really care if you don't want me around. Damn it I have paid my dues as well! I've been there Harry. I was in the chamber, I was at the Ministry, I know, and I have tried to help. I want to help, and you can sulk off and roll your eyes all you wish, but I'm not going anywhere!"

Harry tried to pull his arm from her grasp, "let me go Ginny," his voice held an intensity she had never heard, not anger, but something worse, and awfully frightening. "No," she was determined not to let him revert to the way he was at the beginning of the summer.

Ginny knew that this argument was really shaking him, she could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes and she felt her heart breaking. She didn't want to be the cause of this, but she had to, it was better that he hated her then for him to keep all of this to himself. Harry took her arm suddenly, not roughly but very firmly he moved her to the bench and turned.

"Harry," he didn't turn, "please don't walk away from me," he stopped as though he was glued to the spot. Harry was feeling the worst pain he thought he ever could. The crucio curse had nothing on this. He was furious, at Ginny, at himself, at everyone. Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Please…" her voice ripped through his ears. Harry struggled to find the will to stand, he just wanted to lie down and never get up, and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. Finally Harry slid down the wall in defeat.

Ginny sighed and watched him sob. Surprisingly she felt no move to cry with him. She stood slowly, stepping gingerly to him. There was nothing she could say to make it better, there was nothing anyone could say. Ginny put her arms around him and pulled him close. She just wanted to be there, he needed someone to be there, no matter what he said. Ginny put her chin on the top of his head and didn't move. It was her time now, when she had needed a good cry he was there, and she would do the same, no matter how much it pained her not to say anything. This boy, the boy who lived, he'd been a 'hero' his entire life, and he was just worn out.

Harry sat with his head on Ginny's chest berating himself. How stupid to cry! What good would it do? What would it help? After a good five minutes of yelling in his head he forced himself to stop, but try as he might he couldn't force himself to move. This is what he wanted, this was all he wanted for the rest of his life. He couldn't forget her, even if he wanted to, and he knew it.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he spoke suddenly making her jump a bit, Harry wondered if she had fallen asleep holding him.

"For what?" she stroked his hair lightly.

"For pushing you away. I just…don't think I could live if anything happened to you," he stopped breathing, there he had said it. He waited for a moment, but she didn't speak, oh Merlin! Was she thinking of a response not to hurt him?

Ginny felt an explosion of happiness in her head, she remembered suddenly she had to talk, "Well, now you know how I feel all the time," she bit her lip. Oh of all the bloody stupid things to say!

Harry sat up, his glasses were gone and everything was fuzzy, but he could see her face clearly. He knew he must look horrible, but for some reason he never worried about that with Ginny. She was smiling softly and brushed a stray tear from his cheek.

"What are you thinking Potter?" she asked after a moment of silence, propping her chin on her hand.

"I can't believe it took me five years to see you," Ginny's eyes widened a bit in surprise, "when you were right here all along."

Ginny laughed a bit nervously, he had to stop talking like that, or she was going to loose it. She pulled the stubborn lock of hair out of her face, she told herself she wasn't going to get emotional, but he kept looking at her. No, she thought stubbornly, no!

"Ginny."

"Hmm," she muttered fiddling with her loose ponytail.

"Look at me," there was a trace of amusement in his voice.

"No," she replied setting her chin squarely.

"Why?" there was defiantly a soft laugh in this one.

"Because," she sighed roughly, turning her face to the wall, "I'm not going to cry."

"Well," she felt his hands on her shoulders, "then I'm sorry," he turned her softly forcing her eyes to meet his, she knew they were full of tears, though she had tried to stop them. He was smiling again and shaking his head softly. Ginny swallowed a gasp as he brought her to him. She felt completely numb as he kissed her forehead softly, trailing down to her cheek. Ginny wanted so badly to move, to do something, but it was as if he had sucked the power out of her. Harry took her hand softly into his, she thought she was going to faint soon if she didn't breathe, but that was also beyond her control. Harry paused for a moment, he was terrified. He had no clue what he was doing, but it was coming to him as if by magic. He took a breath to calm his heart, and bent down to her lips. It felt as though he had found a new way to live as he held his lips against hers. He had never felt so….calm. The worries that he had possessed a moment before flew from him. Nothing was forced or awkward; it seemed as natural to him as walking. Harry was reluctant to pull away, though his aching lungs made it impossible to sustain the kiss any longer. He broke away, his eyes never leaving her face. Ginny was still numb, the whole thing had seemed like a movie to her. So many times she had seen this play through her head, she wasn't sure if she was actually awake. She felt his arms tighten around her, and she could breathe again. Ginny wanted to laugh, to scream, to do something to make sure she was awake. She looked at him, the boy she dreamed of, and it was real.

Harry smiled kindly at her, trying his best not to laugh.

"What?" Ginny swallowed, it wasn't a good sign to see him laughing after their kiss.

He wiped a small tear from her eye and laughed again, "Why are girls always crying when I do that?"

It took Ginny a moment to realize he was joking. She giggled quietly, laying her head against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her with a contented sigh. He had never felt so happy. Suddenly Ginny sat up and stared at him.

"What girls?"

Harry stumbled back into his dormitory around six. The room was quiet and Harry tip toed to his bead. He sat down gratefully and sighed, what a night. Suddenly Ron popped up from his bed with such force Harry yelped.

"Harry! I'm sorry!" Ron launched straight into an apology jumping the space between the beds. Harry was tired and Ron was speaking so fast that he was loosing most of his words. "…and she can be quite scary when she wants, you know that, not to mention that I'd made a complete fool of myself that day, so I did what she said, but it was awful, I'm a total git, I mean, telling you Hedwig was hurt was so bloody vile! No excuse, I mean, I didn't think that you two…"

"Ron!" Harry literally held up his hand, "It's alright mate, don't worry. Shouldn't I be apologizing to you anyway?"

"Really? I mean, I thought maybe you deserved a smack or two, but I felt so bad about telling you Hedwig was hurt, I'm sorry," Ron scrunched his nose with intensity.

"I know, trust me, it's in the past, I'm just glad you don't want to slug me," Harry smiled, he had been rather afraid that Ron would still be angry at him.

Ron had a bit of a smirk on his face now, "Well I know that it was her idea wasn't it?"

Harry wasn't sure what road to take, "Well…we both.."

"It was her idea," Ron shook his head, "Come on Harry, I know a Ginny plot when I see one."

"Well, maybe," Harry laughed, "She forced me along with it too."

"When did we become such pushovers for girls?" Ron said in a disgusted tone, Harry shrugged but smiled. He was busy pulling clothes from his trunk. He had little over an hour to get dressed before breakfast, he hadn't had time to unpack last night.

"Um, Harry…" Ron was looking at him shiftily now, oh no, he thought. "About girls…" Harry felt his throat close, had he seen them?

"Uh, yeah?" he pressed, seeing Ron's intense discomfort. Suddenly it dawned on him, "Oh…Ron…is this about….the train?" Harry swallowed a laugh as Ron's nose twitched.

"Well, kind of, I…well you know when we were locked in there, waiting for the two of you…well, I didn't know about the potion…"

"And?" Harry felt a little bit like torturing Ron this morning.

"I…well, I kind of asked her….something," Ron's voice was trailing off now and he was scratching his head uncomfortably. Harry wasn't ready to let him off the hook yet.

"Oh really," he pretended to be straightening his robes, "What about?"

"Well, I….don't want to upset you. I mean I don't want a girl to come between us, we're best mates."

Harry stopped suddenly, wait a minute. "Do you think I…like Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously, he didn't mean to sound so annoyed.

"Harry, I mean, I know, she's so great, but I really think that we could have something…"

"Ron! I don't like Hermione!" Harry sat down on the bed laughing. "For goodness sakes! Is this why it's taken you so long to do anything about this?"

"Well," Ron seemed completely relieved yet confused, "I thought, with all that Rita Seeker business," he stopped talking quickly, it was obvious he was embarrassed.

"So? Did you ask her out?" Harry practically screamed, by this time everyone in the dormitory was awake and grumbling about their loud talking. Only Seamus had escaped, rolling under his pillow and chucking a waste paper basket at them.

"What? No!" Ron looked as though Harry asked him if he was in love with Snape. "I…I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me," Ron glowed with pride.

"Oh," Harry didn't think that was too forward, after he had just spent the most wonderful night of his life with the most wonderful girl in the world, but he was happy for Ron. It was a step forward after all. "Good job mate," he slapped his back before pulling on his shoes wearily, this was going to be a long day.

"So…you don't have a problem with it?" Ron was gathering his things to head for the shower.

"No! I've been waiting for this since fourth year!" he laughed and threw Ron's comb at him.

"Good! 'cause I need a favor."

"What?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I need you to keep Ginny away from Hermione that day," Harry coughed awkwardly at her name. He hadn't really had a chance to think much of the days ahead. Ron was so protective of his little sister, and the twins! He knew this was going to be a touchy subject with the Weasley brothers.

"Alright fine. I mean, for you, I will, for you!" Harry knocked his potions book off the table. Merlin he felt like Ron was going to see through him any minute.

"Thanks mate!" Ron smiled and started for the door.

"Hey Ron," Harry smirked, "Is that all that happened in that compartment?"

Ron smiled stupidly, "Ah, Harry, I don't not kiss and tell."

"Oh, Ron one more thing," Ron stopped and looked at him, "You know that thing you said, about girls not coming between us, well I agree," he swallowed hard.

"Good," Ron looked a little confused as he slipped out the door.

Ginny stumbled clumsily up the dormitory steps. She only winced slightly at her now bruised toe, the night was just too good to ruin. Ginny floated into her room and lay down on the bed. She knew she didn't have time to sleep but she still wanted a quiet moment to think. She had kissed him; or rather he had kissed her. Ginny played the scene over in her head, it had been….perfect. She twirled her hair absentmindedly around her finger, feeling her eyes close.

"You haven't time to sleep!" Hermione's voice rang clear from the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny bounded up and wrapped the girl in a hug. Hermione looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What is wrong with you?" she obviously expected Ginny to be distraught after her night on the tower. Ginny danced back to her bed, the other girls were already up doing their hair and make-up. "Ginny? Ginny? Did you or did you not just spend a night on the highest bloody tower?" Hermione snapped a bit annoyed, this wasn't suppose to be a happy day, she thought.

"Oh Hermione, I have had the best night of my life, and I have you to thank!" she hopped up and down on the bed unable to keep the happiness from bubbling over.

"Ginny…what in Merlin's name…" Hermione stopped suddenly, a slight smile washed over her face. "Did…"

Ginny giggled excitedly and Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She jumped on Ginny bed forgetting she was supposed to be mad. "Tell me everything!"

Ginny ran through the fight on the tower quickly, and the owl they had gotten from her. She had to stop and laugh a few times as she described the scene in the hall, though she left out a few of the more intimate details, she didn't want to embarrass Harry. "And then he said, 'Why do girls always cry when I do that,'" Ginny frowned just a bit thinking about Cho. At least he had told her the truth when she asked. Hermione was listening with her head on her hands. "That is so romantic," she made a small moan in her throat.

"Hermione, you can't tell Ron!" Ginny fixed her most intense stare on Hermione. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Why, I mean, why can't you tell him?"

Ginny gaped at her, "Hermione have you met my brother?" she looked like she was going to protest for a moment, but nodded reluctantly.

"I still don't fancy lying to him Ginny," Hermione wasn't entirely convinced.

"You're not lying to him, just…don't tell him."

"Ginny!" she looked outraged, "You know very well…."

"Please, look, whatever this…thing, is with Harry, it's just started. We need some time to sort things out before we have to worry about Big Brother charging in to save the day," Ginny pleaded with her.

"Well, what do I tell him if he asks if you two are together?" she eyed Ginny shrewdly.

"You tell him you don't know," Ginny nodded her head matter-of-factly and reached for her bath towel.

"I already said I didn't want to lie."

"You won't be. I told you we kissed. I never told you if we were together," Ginny smiled at her and skipped out of the room before she could react.

Harry walked down the stairs with Ron slowly. He was chattering on about something and Harry was trying to stay awake. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ron immediately dived into his plate. Harry ate slowly watching for a red head to enter the room. He felt his stomach flip pleasantly, shouldn't that have happened before he kissed her? Hermione sat down suddenly beside Harry facing Ron. He hadn't thought about her until now, he wondered if she was still angry, but Hermione was giving him an odd look.

"Uh, morning Hermione…" he ran his tongue over teeth self-consciously.

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione was smiling very widely and Ron was looking at Harry in confusion. He looked at her again in horror. Ginny had told her! Oh no, Ron was going to murder him!

"What is up with you this morning?" Ron stared at her.

"Nothing! I'm just so….HAPPY!" Hermione grabbed Harry and hugged him through giggles. "To…uh, see him, well…after last night," she covered quickly. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he should have known Hermione was smart enough to keep it quiet.

"Okay…" Ron went back to his pumpkin juice and potato cake. Harry tried to go back to eating, but he kept finding Hermione staring at him and smiling.

"Hey, where's Ginny?" Ron asked suddenly, Harry and Hermione both choked on their pumpkin juice.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice squeaked a bit, "I…don't know, do you Hermione?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione had started to read her book for Defense Against the Dark Arts casually, she glanced at Harry for a moment, "She was having breakfast with Dean, remember?"

"Git," Ron said automatically and Harry's eyes snapped over to search the tables. He spotted her almost immediately. She was sitting across from him stirring something into her tea. Harry felt a surge of jealousy; she was having breakfast with him? After last night? He suddenly lost his appetite. Hermione was watching him knowingly.

"She promised," Hermione whispered to him after Ron had started arguing with Seamus over something or other.

"Mail's here!" Ron laughed as hundreds of owls flew into the great hall. Packages of all shapes and sizes were dropped into the laps of forgetful students. It had taken three owls to bring Neville's parcels. Harry looked up for a white blur, but seeing nothing he turned once again to stare at Ginny, she was laughing, and Harry tore his eyes away. He ate in silence for a few minutes, refusing to let his eyes wander.

"Harry, we have to get to transfiguration, you know old McGonagall," Ron scooped up his books and Harry followed him from the hall. He tried to get a look at Ginny but the mass of people blocked her from view.

"I can't believe we're sixth years!" Hermione gushed as the walked, "It's so exciting!"

"Oh yeah, I'm all a-flutter!" Ron scoffed at her. Harry laughed, at least their bickering hadn't changed, for better or worse. Hermione ignored him and continued to tell them all about the new lessons. Harry was trying his best to listen until a hand pulled him behind a statue.

"Malfoy?" he was surprised, he hadn't seen him since the train ride. Malfoy looked much better than he had at the beginning of the summer.

"I think so," he laughed softly, "Look, have you gotten…anything?"

"No," the whole matter of the letters had completely flown from his head in the last few hours. "Have you?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I think it's over," Harry nodded. Physically Malfoy seemed back to his old self. He wasn't pale, well AS pale, and the dark circles were gone from under his eyes, but he still wasn't acting the same. "Alright, I'm off," he nodded to Harry and walked down the hallway slowly. Harry shook his head in disbelief. Not even a year ago Malfoy had threatened his life, and now they were having chats in the transfiguration hallway. He shrugged and ran to catch up with Hermione.

Ginny sat silently at the table with Dean. She hadn't said a word in half an hour, not that he noticed. Dean had told her about his summer, his classes, his new hair cut, his new robes, and his new owl. Ginny hadn't retained a word of it. Why in Merlin's name did I agree to this, she wondered. Just as she was feeling her eyes glaze over she felt Dean touch her hand.

"This was really fun Ginny, I miss talking to you."

Miss talking AT me she thought. "Yeah, thanks for inviting me," Ginny withdrew her hand as quickly as she could. "Well, got to be off, nice seeing you," Ginny jumped from the table and ran down to potions as quickly as she could. Ginny laughed at herself, she was actually running to potions.

"Hey Ginny," Colin Creevy waved at her from across the dungeon. She smiled and slipped into the chair next to him.

"Hey Colin, how was your summer?" she smiled at the slender blonde boy beside her. Ginny had been friends with Colin since her second year when she had pulled him out of the lake. He was a bit intense for his age, lately his passion had been divination, Colin was convinced he could predict the future.

"Wonderful and yours was good as well, I know!" Colin looked immensely proud of himself. Ginny laughed and set up her cauldron. Fifth year was supposed to be a horror. Ginny had always been in the top of her class and she intended to stay that way. Ginny looked with a sigh, she hated the dungeons. They were always terribly cold and the only entertainment was watching the spiders scuttle to and fro. They all chattered loudly until a bang announced the arrival of Professor Snape.

"Put your cauldrons away and take out your twelve inch quills," he muttered as the class gave a collective groan. Ginny dug into her bag and searched for her ink bottle.

"Is there a problem Miss Weasley?" Snape appeared in front of her. Ginny jumped slightly, no matter how many years she spent in Hogwarts he never failed to startle her.

"No sir," she pulled the bottle out and sat up straight. Snape's lip curled sarcastically but he turned and went back to the front.

"Styingster plant buds are used to activate a multitude of different healing potions…" Snape was off in one of his lectures and Ginny found it hard to concentrate. Besides the fact that she was exhausted her mind kept wandering, not to mention Collin was trying to guess the number she was thinking and wouldn't leave her alone. After the first part of her double potions pasted Ginny wondered if she could sleep with her eyes open, if it hadn't been for Collin she might have found out.

Four floors up Harry was having a similar battle with the sandman. Transfiguration had passed well enough; McGonagall had set them all to the task of controlling the rate of change in vegetables. It was a difficult lesson, though most of them had gotten it in the end, and Neville had only blown up two pumpkins, a personal record. Finally they had been dismissed and Harry was following Ron and Hermione with decreasing energy.

"Buck up mate, it's time for Care of Magical Creatures," Ron slapped him hard on the back.

"Oh Good, I haven't seen Hagrid in so long!" Hermione was practically skipping down the side walk. She was back in her element, Harry wondered suddenly what she was going to do after graduation.

"Who do we have it with this year?" Ron asked as they turned the corner, he groaned, "Slytherins."

Harry frowned slightly. He hoped this class wouldn't end with Hagrid having to run into the Dark forest. Hagrid appeared suddenly, tromping out from behind his hut, Harry groaned with everyone else as he saw the large dead…something….hanging over his shoulder.

"Welcome back everyone!" he boomed, "Nice ter' see ya all again, well follow me. Very excitin' lesson today," he beckoned them all over and they followed him wearily.

"Anything that is going to eat that…thing over his shoulder is not something I need to know how to care for," Ron whispered and Harry had to agree. Hagrid walked until they reached the edge of the lake, Harry's heart leapt. Maybe they were just going to see the squid, and he was harmless.

"Alrigh' stand back while I fetch 'em," Hagrid tore a strip from the thing over his shoulder and walked into the shallow end of the lake. He put his fingers to his lips and emitted a high squeal. Harry joined everyone in holding his ears. Suddenly out of the water came a small green bubble. It grew and grew until it was roughly the size of a Quaffle before splitting down the side. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was inside the thing, but when he looked only a little grey animal appeared. It was about the size of a squirrel with long, silky looking hair, and it appeared to be floating on the water.

"This is a yestnert," Hagrid gestured excitedly, "Does anyone know what they do?" To no one's surprise Hermione's hand popped up, "Yes Hermione?"

"Yestnerts are really rare. The ministry put them on the endangered list a few years ago. They're a parasite; they infect the blood of wizards and witches, and then feed on the magic until it's gone, before finding something else."

"Good job Hermione, five points ter' Gryffindor," Hagrid threw another piece of blood drenched meat to the thing. It looked harmless enough, but Harry didn't want to get near anything that wanted to feed on people.

"Say, what're they doing here? I mean, aren't they dangerous?" Seamus had backed away considerably when Hermione finished talking, "I mean, we swim in that lake!"

"Yeah ya' do, but these here yestnerts are water dwelling, they won't feed off a human unless starvin', and even then only pure blooded wizards," Hagrid threw another strip to the thing, which Harry suddenly noticed had rather long fangs.

"Well, most of these muds are safe," Goyle snickered and Harry saw Ron clench his fists, he opened his mouth. "Shut it," Harry gaped with surprise, this had come not from Ron, but from Malfoy. He was standing by the water's edge looking curiously at the thing. Goyle was surprised as well, in fact everyone in the class, including Hagrid seemed to be struck dumb.

"What's wrong with you?" Goyle said, though somewhat cautiously.

"Nothing, but what did I tell you," Malfoy turned his cold eyes on Goyle who laughed nervously.

"Alright, well….yeah, like I was sayin', yestnerts…"Hagrid tried to draw the class back to the lesson but it was a lost cause.

"What in bloody hell is going on with you this term?" Crabbe had joined in now, he was a bit smarter than Goyle, and apparently much braver.

Malfoy didn't answer but Harry felt a chill go through him all the same, he had never heard one of Malfoy's own speak to him with anything but a submissive tone. "Shhh..." he stared at Crabbe roughly and held his finger to his lips.

"I know what's wrong with him," Goyle snorted through his fat nose, "He's lost his spine, turned into a mud blood lover have we?" he laughed spitefully. "You would do well to remember your place Goyle," Malfoy stated calmly. Harry wasn't sure if he should do something, the tension in the air made it hard to breathe.

"Alright boys, that's enough!" Hagrid raised his voice a bit, something he rarely did.

"Guess it's not your fault, you had to spend all summer with the Weasels, bet you had fun huh? Especially with the little red one," Crabbe laughed and several other Slytherins joined in. It was almost a state of chaos now; Hermione was holding Ron and Harry felt a rage he had never known. He was talking about Ginny!

"Swengardium!" with one fluid movement Malfoy threw them both into the lake. Several girls screamed and Harry almost fell as the crowd of students surged backwards. More cries of alarm rose as Harry realized in horror, Malfoy was holding them underwater.

"Malfoy stop!" Hagrid grabbed his wand and flung him back. Crabbe and Goyle sprang up from the water gasping. He pulled them both up by the collar and threw them back on land, "You two off to the hospital ward, better let Madame Pomfrey check you for lake squts, make you sick they will, GO!" he bellowed as they tripped up the muddy bank. "And you! Get to Dumbledore's office! Bloody hell, you could have killed them Malfoy!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in a tight group, Hermione clinging to Ron's shirt. Malfoy walked calmly away from the water edge. For some reason Harry found him more frightening now than ever before, and he hadn't said a word, he didn't even look angry. He walked past them giving Ron a long look, but saying nothing. Harry felt himself gasp after he passed, he didn't realize he had been holding his breath

Ginny sighed with relief as she climbed the dungeon steps. Thank goodness that's over! It was lunch and Ginny was starving, seeing as she hadn't eaten much at breakfast. She waved goodbye to Collin and started for the Great Hall. Before she could reach it she noticed a great number of people whispering in small groups, some looking at her. What now? Ginny was to the front entrance before she spotted Harry. She felt a smile wash over her like warm water.

"Hello..." she winked at him as she approached, but knew in an instant something was wrong. "What's going on?" she asked, the three of them were standing just outside the door, all wearing the same grim expression.

"Ginny, before you start hearing rumors, you need to know what really happened," Hermione guided her into the hall sitting down in their usual places. Ginny listened with growing apprehension.

"Oh no, Draco…" she whispered quietly when the story was done. She shook her head. She knew he had a temper but this was disturbing. Ginny hated the Slytherins as much as anyone but they didn't deserve that type of trauma.

"I can't believe it," Ron scoffed, "Malfoy, almost drowns his two best mates over…" he stopped, he didn't want to say it was over Ginny, though they all knew that it was.

"Where is he now?" she asked Hermione, Ginny felt awful. Harry took her hand under the table and she was glad to have his comfort.

"Sent to Dumbledore's office, do you think he'll be expelled?" Hermione choked on the word like it was the worst thing imaginable. Ginny had to laugh despite the situation.

"I don't know, if he is, it's his own fault. Loosing his temper like that, imagine," Ginny shook her head again, but her stomach was getting hard to ignore. She grabbed a kidney pie and ate it in three bites.

"Didn't eat much at breakfast?" Ron glared disapprovingly. Ginny sighed and decided not to take the bait. "Please Ron, let's have a nice lunch and not talk about…DEAN!" Ginny yelped in surprise as he appeared beside her.

"Hey Ginny," he smirked in his cool voice; Harry wished he could bash his face in. "Wondering if you would like to join me for lunch?"

"Ah well, thank you Dean, but I need to talk with…Hermione….about….homework," Ginny had blanked suddenly, she wasn't a good liar.

"Alright, well tomorrow then," he winked at her and waltzed off. Ginny banged her head on the table. Hermione couldn't suppress the giggles.

"Ginny, I think you have a fan club!"

"Try a stalker!" Ginny sighed in exasperation, "I swear he's like a male version of Luna Lovegood," Ginny made the talking motion with her hand. Harry laughed, partially in relief, of course she didn't like him, he had to stop being such a jealous git.

"Come on Gin, Luna has much better features," Harry sipped his pumpkin juice and Ginny kicked him under the table.

"OW!"

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at Defense against the Dark Arts there was a sign on the door saying the class was cancelled. Hermione was crushed but Harry would have danced for joy if he hadn't been so tired. The two boys dragged Hermione up to the common room as she grumbled.

"I really wanted to meet Professor Silverstalk!" Hermione sat down in an armchair and sulked like a small girl who didn't get any sweets.

"Hermione please! We'll be meeting him all term!" Ron was sprawled out on the floor beside her trying to find a cool place in the stuffy room. Harry sat down on the sofa and immediately felt like sleeping.

"Oh Harry, do you want to start on that transfiguration essay with me and Ron tonight?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Can't I have detention," he remembered suddenly.

"On the second night back?" Ron asked incredulously, "Wow mate, that's got to be a record!"

"It gets worse," he responded drearily, "It's with Snape," Harry made a gagging noise and lay down again. "Wake me up before divination Ron," he yawned and was asleep in an instant.

Harry was woken suddenly with a start, the common room was quiet. Ron was asleep on the floor and Hermione in the chair. Ginny stood over him with an amused look. "How come you get a nap and I don't?"

"Join me," Harry patted the couch suggestively and Ginny scoffed at him.

"Oh yeah, Ron would love to wake up to that."

"Why aren't you in class?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"Collin accidentally spilt green nedwit acid all over the greenhouse, so we got out twenty minutes early," Ginny pulled at his hand, "Come on," she said impatiently.

"I'm tired," Harry smiled and closed his eyes, ignoring her protests.

"Fine, I'll go to MY dormitory…alone."

Harry's eyes snapped open, "Wait…I'm up, I'm up."

He followed her quietly, making sure Ron and Hermione were still asleep, and crept up the stairs. Harry peeked around the door to the boy's dormitory stealthily.

"Oh move," Ginny pushed him out of the way, making a beeline for his bed and falling down on it. Harry laughed and jumped on after her closing the curtains.

"Get off my bed Potter," Ginny yawned and fluffed the pillow.

"Hang on, it seems to me that this is my bed," he gaped in mock disbelief. "In fact, I don't think you should be up here at all. Boys you know, we're not trustworthy…HERMIONE!" Harry called loudly making Ginny clamp her hand over his mouth.

"Oh hush! We'd never hear the end of it," she hissed at him. Harry took her hand away from his mouth and traced her fingers absent mindedly.

"Missed you at breakfast this morning."

"Oh, please never mention that meal to me again," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry smiled, "So, no reunion for the former lovebirds in the future?"

"I didn't say that."

"Weasley!" Harry threw her hand down. Ginny laughed and rolled over on her side. She laid her head on Harry's chest and he put his arm around her. He knew he had to be careful not to fall asleep. Not only would he miss class, but he would be murdered by a tall, angry red head. Harry ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled fondly, remembering the first night he came to the Burrow, and how her hair had smelled like strawberry.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked without moving.

"You remind me of a strawberry," Harry answered happily.

"I'm not sure how to take that comment," Ginny sat up on her elbows and looked at him confusedly. He laughed softly at her.

"Your hair, it smells of strawberry, and well, if you haven't noticed, it's red."

"Ah yes, I seem to remember noticing that one day," she smiled and Harry noticed that her lip curled more on the left than the right. He traced her lips fondly. How strange it seemed not to be embarrassed by this. Usually Harry blushed when Hermione even hugged him, but not with Ginny.

Ginny was amazed at herself. Her stomach seemed to be in a perpetual knot when she saw him, or thought about him, or heard his voice.

"We have ten minutes until we need to wake them," Ginny noticed the time on the watch she had given him for his birthday.

"Oh, well, what can we do for ten minutes?" he sat up, reaching around her waist.

"Wizard chess?" Ginny smiled innocently.

"Maybe later," Harry laughed and pulled her to him. The same thrill met him as before. He had it every time he saw her, but when he kissed her it seemed it was magnified a few hundred times. He couldn't believe that they had only been 'together' since that morning, but then again that wasn't true. Harry had been in love with her for a long time. He though back now to the almost-almost-kiss, and the night at the Burrow. Merlin why did he waste so much time? Ginny was the first to pull away after a good ten minutes of snogging.

"Time to go," she patted his head and stretched.

"No…five more minutes," he grabbed for her again, but she was too quick for him.

"Nope, I have Charms next, and O.W.L.'s are coming for me," she kissed the top of his head quickly and pulled him up.

"You spend too much time with Hermione!" Ginny threw a pillow at him in retaliation.

The rest of the day passed quietly for Harry. His death was predicted, as usual, in divination, but he didn't care anymore. He really didn't even have to take the class after Christmas so Harry didn't worry. Dinner was more interesting than usual. Dean came to their table three times and even Harry was laughing hysterically by the end.

"It's not funny!" Ginny hissed at them.

After dinner Harry felt like he wasn't going to be able to go another step. He still had detention with Snape and he was seriously worried he would pass out.

"Have a good detention Harry," Ron called as he prepared to leave the common room, "Do get some sleep, I forgot to tell you, but we have Quiddich tryouts in the morning, night!" Ron called cheerily and Harry wished he knew the pimple curse. Ginny grabbed him outside the portrait hole.

"Be good! No mouthing off to him, or you'll be in detention until next year," she kissed him softly, "now…have fun," Harry groaned slightly but he decided he would forgive her.

Harry trudged down to the dungeons. It was going to be a late night, no doubt he would have to scrape mold off the walls, or wash sap from the cauldrons. When he reached the dungeon doors he entered with a heavy sigh. Snape sat at his desk, quill scratching across parchment. Malfoy sat slightly behind him, reading something from a book. Snape looked up suddenly, and started hastily shoving things into drawers.

"Potter, you're almost late, but what else is new," he snorted and stood quickly still slamming things shut. "Draco will be joining you tonight, I want every potion sample flask to be clean and stripped," he pointed to long shelves lining the walls, filled with glass bottles. "I want it done correctly or you won't leave," Snape smiled coldly and swept past him. "Silence…is not optional," Snape closed the door hard and Harry sighed. This was going to take all night. Malfoy stood slowly, replacing the book on the dusty shelf.

"Uh, hey," Harry didn't know how to act around him. He had almost drowned two people, but he had been defending Ginny, it was all very confusing.

Malfoy nodded at him and summoned a barrel of wash rags. Harry started towards the long walls of glass. As he walked by Snape's desk he stopped cold.

"What is it?" Malfoy walked towards him.

In the lowest drawer, crushed crudely in with a jumble of paper was a large piece of parchment, dark red wax clinging to it.

A/N- Yay! You all got you kiss, and then some! I know to some of you it might seem a little sudden, but hey, they've been working for this for eleven chapters! Interesting bit with Malfoy huh? Well anyway, I just want you all to know that I am in the process of moving, so if updates stop for a few days, don't worry! I will not rest until this story is completed. Next chapter- the detention, a big lie, and Harry's least favorite Holiday! Review please! I love it when you guys tell me what you liked, or didn't, as long as you care enough to type! Thank you! Love to everyone. 


	12. The Utmost Desire

The Utmost Desire. A/N- Here you go! I'm back in action, sorry this took a while!

**The Utmost Desire.**

Malfoy snatched the parchment from the desk. The seal was broken and crumbled, but it was the same color, and the writing was unmistakable.

_Check the upper hall_

Harry was literally speechless. Here was proof that Snape was a traitor. He had been caught red handed.

"We have to show Dumbledore," Harry tried to take the letter from Malfoy's hand, but he held fast.

"No," he whispered, keeping his eyes locked on the paper.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry yelled. He was ready to use force against him if he had to. Harry was about to try again when the dungeon door flung open. Harry jumped but Malfoy didn't even flinch. Snape swept towards them with his usual cold sneer, until he saw what Malfoy's hand contained.

"What is this?" Malfoy raised his steel blue eyes to meet Snape's. The man stood motionless for a moment, and Harry thought for a moment he seemed almost…afraid.

"That is my business," he flicked his wand and the parchment flew across the desk into his hand. He folded it quickly, slipping it into his pocket. Harry didn't move, he was afraid Snape was going to hex them both into oblivion.

"What the hell are you doing with it?" Malfoy yelled. Harry couldn't believe Malfoy was yelling at Severus Snape, and that he was taking it.

"That is none of your concern," Snape snarled and stepped towards them. Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't retreat, "Get out, both of you," Snape glared at them and stalked towards the far door.

"I know what you are doing," Malfoy spat at his back. Snape faltered ever so slightly, but kept his pace as he slammed the door. Malfoy swore violently and threw down his cleaning rag. He walked towards the door and Harry followed suit.

"What do you know?" he asked, grabbing Malfoy's cloak.

"I know that hate can make you go blind," Malfoy's stare intensified as he pulled from Harry's grasp, "Go, watch her, and I mean really watch her," Malfoy turned back to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Wait, her?" Harry felt his blood run cold, "Are you talking about Ginny? Answer me!" he pulled Malfoy back violently. Malfoy scoffed and didn't answer directly. "You listen to me you great ass! You don't mess with her, and I mean it!"

"Get off," Malfoy shrugged him away with surprising strength. He straightened his robe and turned again.

"Do you love her?" Harry yelled at him. The elephant in the room had been addressed, and Harry suddenly found himself very afraid of the answer.

"I don't love anything," Malfoy fixed his eyes upon him, and Harry detected a hint of sadness. "But I won't have her harmed, you can bank on that."

Harry trudged towards the common room filled with anxiety. Malfoy knew something he didn't, and that worried him. Snape was up to something, there was no doubt about that, and whatever it was concerned Ginny. Harry felt the panic well in his throat. He would never let anything happen to her. He would die for her in a moment, and he would kill for her as well. On the up side, Harry decided, he had never had such a short detention. Harry muttered the password and stumbled into the dim common room. The fire was still burning brightly, but it seemed everyone had turned in early on the second night. Harry was about to crawl up the stairs and into bed, the excitement in the dungeons had made him forget for a moment how exhausted he was. As he reached the boy's stair case he saw something shift in the corner. Harry paused nervously; he looked cautiously behind the large armchair to find Ginny and Hermione. They were fast asleep on the study table; Harry shook his head at the sight of a dozen scattered flashcards.

"Hermione?" Harry shook her softly.

"Blurb sprouts!" Hermione muttered as she jumped up. She rubbed her eyes slowly and turned a bleary face to him, "Harry? What time…"

"Late, come on, go to bed," he started piling the cards loosely, Hermione nodded sleepily and pulled herself up.

"Ginny," Harry whispered into her ear, he didn't want to startle her. Ginny sighed softly and Harry pulled the hair away from her face. "Wake up dear; you have to get to bed."

Ginny opened her eyes a bit, "Morning," she smiled dreamily. Harry chuckled, "Not quite," he pulled her up softly, she was light as a feather. Ginny grasped his shirt as he pulled her towards the girl's stair. Hermione was watching him with a pained look.

"What?"

"You are so…sweet," she sniffed a bit, and Harry huffed at her.

"Get her to bed, please," he handed the sleeping Ginny to Hermione, who struggled a bit more under the weight. She nodded and disappeared. Harry stumbled with great difficulty to his bed and dropped down immediately. He barely took off his shoes before he felt his eyes close.

Ginny woke early the next morning. Her first thought was about her stiff neck; her next thought was about the strange bed she was sleeping in. Ginny jumped up, spying Hermione in the next bed she felt herself relax. Ginny lay back down, she vaguely remembered falling asleep in the common room, but it seemed like a fuzzy dream now. Thank goodness it was Saturday; she had no classes to worry about. Ginny looked at the small table clock, seven o'clock, hmm….wasn't something happening at seven o'clock? Ginny furrowed her brow for a moment, something about….QUIDDICH! Ginny sat straight up. Oh no, she hadn't slept in her bed with her alarm, she was late, and Ron was going to slaughter her. Ginny flew from the bed grabbing a nearby hairbrush. No time to change or shower, she had to go!

Ginny flew out the door to the Quiddich pitch; she arrived minutes later, completely out of breath. The pitch was empty. She looked around in confusion, she was sure Ron had said seven. Just then the rest of the team burst from the dressing rooms. Ron spied her first.

"Hey Gin, why so breathless?"

"I thought we were practicing at seven?" she panted, bending down to hold her knees.

"Oh, well it's only ten past," Ron shrugged casually. Ginny was resisting the urge to pummel him when Harry walked by.

"You're awake this time," he smiled at her gently. Ginny was confused for a moment, in a sudden flash she remembered the night before. Well, she remembered Harry waking her up.

"Yeah, I'm going to die now, but I'm awake."

Harry looked disturbed for a minute, but he smiled a bit and ran a finger across her cheek with a tentative look towards Ron. "Saved you something," he thrust a warm mug into her hand. Ginny thought she would die with happiness as she drank the hot tea. "Thank you," she winked at him suggestively and followed Ron onto the field.

"Alright team," Ron's eyes practically glowed with enthusiasm, "Today we have new people looking to become one of us, we have to be extremely selective about this, this could be the single most important day of the season…" Ron was talking on as everyone tried to concentrate on his speech. Ginny suddenly found her fingernails quite fascinating…

"WEASLEY!" Ron was yelling at her, Ginny glared at him when she realized he was addressing her. "Excuse me?" she gaped at him.

"Pay attention!" Ron crossed his arms stubbornly. Ginny felt her jaw drop, "Ronald! If you take that tone with me again I'm going to..."

"Alright!" Ron clapped his hands quickly, cutting her off. He knew better than to provoke her any further. Ginny sat back with satisfaction, he may have been her captain, but he was her brother first, and she knew how to handle him. Meanwhile Harry had sat beside her, resting his hand on the bench so his arm went slightly around her. Ginny smiled secretly, if Ron only knew.

"So, Ginny, are you going to be trying out for chaser?" Ron was talking to her again, Ginny snapped back to Earth.

"Try out? Didn't I prove last year…"

"No, last year you were the seeker. If you want to be a chaser you have to try out like everyone else," Ron was standing firm but Harry heard his voice waiver. He saw Ginny's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Alright," she said much too sweetly, "I'll try out."

The try out attendance was a roaring success. Since a seeker wasn't needed Harry was to be dubbed in whatever position he could. Quite a few people from all different years came. Harry was most surprised by Pravati Patil who was there for chaser, though he suspected she was there to gawk at Ron, who she had been flirting with since the year had started. Colin and Dennis Creevy came to try for chaser positions, along with Ginny. Alicia was back, and Harry was glad. It was going to be hard this year with all the new people. Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirk were there, though they didn't seem too enthused about being beaters again. Andrew was trying out for chaser and Jack had decided he would play only if a suitable substitute wasn't found. Seamus Finnegan came for beater, to Harry's relief; no one seemed too interested in that position. Since Harry had technically been removed as seeker last year he had the place only if Ginny didn't want it. She teased him about it, saying he would have to make it up to her later. Harry zoomed around the pitch for a few minutes, easily catching the snitch in his little audition. It was just a formality, Ron said. Ron was about to assign numbers when Harry heard the despicable voice.

"Oh, so sorry I'm late," Dean Thomas strutted across the pitch like he was arriving to a party. Harry noticed with satisfaction that Ron's eyes had narrowed. "I'm here to try out for beater," Dean picked up the small wooden bat. He swung it playfully and winked at Ginny. Harry inhaled sharply, it wouldn't do to kill him.

"Right, well…" Ron pressed forward, "Let's try the beaters first," he glanced at Seamus and Dean, "Harry, Alicia, and I will be chasers, keep the bludgers at bay, if you can," Ron smirked at Dean a bit as he flew upward. Harry kicked off from the ground with new found excitement. He was glad to be back on the pitch, it was a comfortable feeling. The three old players zoomed around the field, not even trying to dodge the bludgers. Seamus was pretty good. He missed a few, and accidentally sent one flying into Alicia's broom, but other than that he had great potential. Harry's heart fell at the sight of Dean. He was fantastic, even Harry had to admit. He flew around the pitch practically smashing the bludgers into the ground. He was a lot stronger than Harry had thought. After a while Ron signaled everyone down and caught the nasty bludgers, who struggled the entire way into the box.

"Good," Ron wore a triumphant smile, as much as he hated to admit it; Harry knew Dean would be valuable during games. "Chasers next, Colin, you come up with Alicia, I'll guard," Ron flew off to the hoops. Colin did pretty well, to Harry's surprise. To Harry Colin would always be the tiny first year chasing him with a camera. Colin succeeded in getting six goals past Ron, which wasn't bad, especially on his first time. Dennis wasn't as good as his brother. He wasn't awful, but he failed to get any goals past Ron, even with Alicia's help. Pravati was next. Harry chuckled as she tipped precariously on her broom. The only thing Pravati succeeded in was not killing herself as she putted around the goals, throwing the quaffle feebly. Andrew wasn't as bad as Dennis, but he still couldn't get many goals. Harry could tell by Ron's face that he was getting discouraged.

"Alright Ginny, you're up," Ron called. Ginny smiled sweetly and stood.

"Thanks Ron."

Harry was alarmed. Ginny was acting…odd. He suspected she hadn't taken Ron's attitude towards her well. Ginny gripped her broom lightly as she rose in the air. Alicia tossed her the quaffle, zooming in front of her to assist the pass. Ginny put the quaffle under her arm instead of throwing it and tucked her head down. Harry watched open mouthed with the rest as she made a bee line for the hoops, and Ron. Ron sat in the air, watching her. Ginny was a red blur zooming towards him.

"Ginny…Ginny you might want to slow…GINNY!" Ron dived away from the hoop as she came. Ginny stopped suddenly, throwing the quaffle not through the hoop but straight at Ron. He shrieked and dodged, as Alicia caught it with both hands, getting the breath knocked out of her. Ron stared at Ginny in disbelief. She smiled and batted her eyes before grabbing the Quaffle from Alicia. Harry winced inwardly for the next ten minutes as Ginny dive bombed Ron from every side.

"Wow, what did her do to her?" Seamus rubbed his neck protectively as Ginny flew at Ron again. By the end of the massacre everyone had lost count of how many goals she had scored. Alicia sat, mostly forgotten, on the side watching like everyone else.

"Alright!" Ron gasped finally. Ginny stopped in an instant.

"Thank you SO much for the chance," she cooed at Ron, hitting him with the Quaffle one last time. Ginny touched back down lightly. She smiled at the mixed looks of awe and fear. Dean met her as she walked back to the group.

"Wonderful job Red."

Harry felt his forehead wrinkle. Why did he have a pet name for her? Harry didn't have a pet name for her, why didn't he get one? Ginny smiled at him politely, sitting down on the bench next to Harry.

"How'd I do?" she smiled at him. Harry wasn't sure what to say. "Well, I think you made the team," he laughed, "But I'm officially scared of you."

Ron returned grumbling lightly. It was obvious from the scattered snickers that he had been shown up by his little sister. "Well, thank you all for coming out, I'm going to talk to the team, and I'll get back to you all by the end of the day," Ron nodded to them as everyone dispersed.

"So what do you think?" Ron turned to Harry, Alicia, Andrew and Jack; he noticed suddenly Ginny standing beside him. "Sorry Ginny, you're trying out too, you have to go."

Ginny looked as though Ron had slapped her in the face. "I was on the team last year, just like you!"

"Technically you are trying out, so you have to go!" Ron's temper was flaring, and so was Ginny's. Harry groaned, the old Weasley temper was out in full force.

"Well, Mr. Technicality, Harry and Andrew are TECHNICALLY trying out too, so they have to go as well, don't they?" Ginny had her hands in fists, and Harry didn't want the scene to escalate any more.

"She's right mate, it's no problem, we'll meet you in the common room later," Harry grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and dragged her away. Ron was left standing looking quite put out with Alicia and Jack.

"I ought to rip his bloody head off!" Ginny fumed as they walked back to the common room. She had never been so outraged. She was being treated like the wicked step child! True she hadn't been on the team the whole year, and she was trying out, but Merlin! Harry chuckled and sat beside her on the sofa.

"He's just a bit….over excited Gin, he'll calm down," Ginny was still seething. She was contemplating where she could find a tarantula when Harry took her hand.

"Hey," he smiled at her softly, "You were amazing. Did you know that?"

Ginny felt her anger slip a bit, "Yeah well, with enough will power there's not much I can't do."

Harry nodded, "Remind me never to make you angry alright? I quite fancy my life," Ginny slapped him lightly, but smiled all the same. She curled up on the sofa next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her. For a moment Harry considered telling her about the night before, but he shook the thought quickly. He didn't want to worry her until he knew what was going on.

"You think I made the team?" she laughed at him. Harry shrugged, "I think you have a very good shot."

Harry rubbed her arm gently watching the door like a hawk. As much as he loved this he was ready to fly away from her at the slightest move from the portrait hole. Harry sighed, everything would be so much easier if Ron knew.

"Gin, when do you think we can…you know, tell Ron, about us?"

Ginny grinned at his use of the word 'us,' but she frowned at the thought, "I don't know Harry, soon. I don't like hiding it any more than you do, but not now," she turned her head to look at his face. He looked unsure and Ginny felt a rise of panic in her throat.

"Harry, please, not now," she sat up on her knees, "soon," she kissed his lips softly. Harry felt his will dissolve. He would wait until she agreed; it was her life too after all. Ginny looked triumphant, she knew she had won.

"I'm going to have to learn to say no to you," Harry shook his head at her in mock disapproval. Ginny beamed, "We'll see," she kissed him again, though not daring to draw it out. A few minutes later the portrait hole opened. Dean walked in followed by Ron and Alicia.

"Hey Red, I made the team," Dean swooped her up in a hug and Harry felt himself go rigid.

"Congratulations," she smiled at him before glaring at Ron, "Am I to know whether I made the cut?"

"Yeah you did you little priss," Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"What about me?" Harry bit his lip with a pleading look.

"I don't know Harry, that Creevy boy was pretty handy with a broom…" Harry chucked a pillow at Ron who dodged it easily.

It took Ginny a full day before she could sneak away. Between Hermione's new text book and Ron's obsessive Quiddich talk Ginny hadn't had a moment to herself all day. Ginny slid out of the common room quietly, ducking as Colin came around the corner, he had just found out he had made chaser, and she would never get away if he saw her. She ran down the steps quickly, taking the long way towards the fourth floor. When she finally made it to the library Ginny was glad to see it was almost deserted. It seemed no one wanted to spend their Saturday night in the stacks of dusty books. Ginny walked purposefully into the smallest study room, she hoped against hope that he would be there.

"Draco?"

She spied him, sitting silently on the floor surrounded by papers. He glanced up quickly, relaxing again as he recognized her.

"What are you doing here, did you come by yourself?" he asked, shutting the small blue book and looking nervous.

"Oh just trying to find the new book about rutis beetles," Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "I'm looking for you of course, and yes I'm alone. I can come to the library unassisted, I can even cross the street by myself!"

"What do you need? A full blown romance potion this time?" Draco snorted, "Course I can do that."

"No, I have no more plots in the near future," Ginny sat down beside him. She sighed a bit, he was by no means naive, he knew why she had come.

"I wasn't going to kill them," he frowned slightly. Ginny eyed him for a moment silently, "I wasn't!" he protested, watching her expression.

"It was really stupid Draco, why did you do that?"

"They needed to remember their place," he murmured, reaching for another book. Ginny took it from him impatiently, he was avoiding the topic splendidly.

"Draco, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Are you seriously telling me you assaulted two people for the sake of your reputation?"

"What else do I still have," Draco looked at her with a bit of sadness. He took the book from her and opened it to the first page.

"You have a choice," she began to feel impatient, "You can choose how you react to people. Draco I know that you feel…well, no I don't know how you feel, but I do know trying two drown two of your mates is not the way to go about your life."

"They're not my mates," Draco glanced at her quickly, "So how's school going for you?"

"Fine I guess, Snape is a nightmare as always but I think with a bit of work….what?" Draco was smirking at her openly.

"I was talking about Potter."

"What about him?" Ginny knew she was a horrible liar, but she didn't know if it was a good idea to tell Draco what was going on, she couldn't chance it getting back to Ron.

"Oh please Ginny, I know you two finally broke down and starting snogging like mad!" Draco laughed at her amazed face.

"How did you know?"

"Well, by the way he nearly pummeled me last night, and the fact that he asked me if I was in love with you."

Ginny snorted with laughter, "Well, at least it wasn't me who let it slip. He actually asked if you were in love with me?"

Draco laughed, "I was going to screw with him and say yes, but I took pity on the sap. He's really got it bad Ginny."

Ginny smiled despite herself, "Who would have thought huh?"

"Not me," Draco shrugged and Ginny hit his shoulder with surprising force. "So have you been to Defense Against the Dark Arts yet?" Draco asked her suddenly.

"No, I don't have it until Tuesday, have you?"

"Not the class, but I've met the Professor. Interesting man," Draco raised his eyebrows, "A bit more intense than your average instructor."

"Well, than I look forward to the class," Ginny was intrigued. If Draco said the person was intense than this was going to be an experience.

"We better go, curfew comes into affect in a few minutes," Draco started to gather his papers.

"Draco," Ginny took his hand earnestly, "Promise me you won't try to drown anyone else."

Draco thought for a moment, "Alright, there's other ways."

"I mean it!" Ginny said sternly, "What was your punishment anyway?"

"Three weeks detention, Ha! I've had worse," Draco pointed to a scar on his forehead and Ginny winced.

"Not funny, really take care of yourself."

"Alright, alright," Draco stood and pulled her up, "Let me walk you back."

"Well! Are we being gentlemanly?"

"Something like that," Draco glanced around the hall before letting her out of the door.

Harry sat nervously in the common room. Ron and Hermione were with him complaining loudly. They had wanted to go to bed an hour ago but Harry had refused, they had stayed but not happily. He was waiting for Ginny. She had disappeared suddenly and no one knew where she had gone. Harry knew he couldn't go to bed until he saw her back safely. Ever since Draco's cryptic warning Harry had felt a dull panic in his stomach, and now she had gone missing. Ron grumbled that she did this all the time but Harry wasn't listening to him. Harry sighed, it was almost curfew and still no Ginny. He decided that he wasn't going to wait anymore.

"I'll be back," he muttered to them as he headed for the portrait hole.

"When did Harry start stalking my sister?" Ron asked Hermione with a sigh. Hermione hid her smile behind a large book.

Harry jumped down and started for the stairs, about the time he rounded the corner he heard voices. Ginny came into view walking beside Malfoy, Harry saw everything turn red. Here he was, worried sick about her, and she was parading around with Malfoy.

"Harry," she seemed surprised. Ginny came up to him wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulled away quickly, looking at Malfoy.

"He knows Harry, and no, I didn't tell him. Seems the two of you had an interesting detention," she smiled at Harry's mixed reaction.

"Where were you?" he asked her a bit more harshly than he had intended. Ginny turned on him in surprise, "I went out, is that a problem for you?"

"Just wondered where you were, I mean you just disappear…"

"I went to the library! I have every right…"

"Relax you two," Malfoy had cut in. Harry was annoyed by his very presence. They were back at school and Ginny was still talking to him.

"Ginny, he's worried about what I told you," Malfoy dusted a piece of fuzz from his robe.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny looked at him with understanding, "Draco, he's just afraid that the letter was meant for us. You know how Snape found us? Well, he thinks maybe someone is trying to get to you, or me," Ginny smiled softly and took his hand. Harry felt his stomach relax a bit, it was perfectly reasonable, though he didn't understand why Malfoy didn't just tell him this last night.

"Well I'm off, got to get to the dungeons," Malfoy nodded at Harry and hugged Ginny quickly before retreating down the stairs. Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"Were you worried about me?" Ginny smiled brightly.

"No!" Harry tried to laugh, "Just, well…no."

Ginny put her hand on her chest, "Oh, that is so sweet," she pinched his cheek.

"Get off," he slapped at her. Ginny pushed him to the wall roughly, "You actually asked him if he loved me?" Ginny laughed and Harry flushed red, he pretended to intently study a spider web in the far window.

"Well, he…" Harry didn't know what to tell her. He knew that he had been acting like a jealous fool. Ginny shook her head in amusement, she kissed his cheek tenderly. "You don't need to worry," she winked at him and walked back to the portrait hole. Harry stood slightly dazed by the wall, a grin spreading over his face.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and Monday morning dawned early. Harry was sitting in his usual seat with Ginny at breakfast when Ron ran up.

"Harry, we have a problem!" he started, but before he could finish Hermione ran into him, knocking him over.

"NO Harry! Absolutely not! There is no way you can…"

"Stop, stop!" Harry held up his hands, "What is going on?" "Ron wants you to skip classes to play that stupid game!" Hermione glared at Ron with all her might.

"Not skip exactly, just, take a few minutes off, you know," Ron glared back at her as he mumbled to Harry, "And it's not such a stupid game to you when we win each year is it?"

"I don't care if you lose a thousand bloody matches," Ron gasped like she had hit him in the chest, "You can't do that, I'll report you! Ron, you're supposed to be a prefect!"

"I am so sick of you pulling that prefect garbage out whenever you feel…"

"Stop," Ginny had already had her fill of their bickering. She didn't know how Harry stood it day after day. "Ron, skip if you want, but call it what it really is…skipping!" she turned from him, "And Hermione, report him if you want, but don't call something he cares about stupid," Ginny nodded her head curtly and walked down the table to sit by Colin. Harry grinned, she really wasn't very subtle. Ron and Hermione sat down glumly, refusing to look at each other.

After breakfast was over Hermione regained her excitement. The three were off to Defense against the dark arts, and she was overjoyed to meet the new instructor. Harry was a bit less excited. Professor Silverstalk reminded him of a frail old grandfather, but then, appearances could be deceiving. Hermione forced them, as usual, to sit in the front of the class. Harry smiled at the waves from former members of the D.A. The only bad sign was the fact that Gryffindor had this class with Ravenclaw, and Harry had to deal with Cho Chang. She didn't acknowledge him when she first came in; sitting in the gaggle of giggling girls, but Harry knew she was doing it on purpose. He shook his head at his own thickness, why did he ever like her? He knew nothing about her, other than she was pretty. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Professor Silverstalk.

"Hello class," he spoke a bit slowly, not a long drawl, but with a cool ease. He was rather short now that Harry saw him standing, no more than five foot two or so. His hair was snow white and his eyes were a dark almost black color of blue. He was all in all a little wisp of a man, but Dumbledore had great faith in him, so Harry decided there must be something to this man.

"My name is Professor Silverstalk, but if you would like you may call me Professor Gebbin, I find my last name rather long in polite conversation," he opened a small wooden box on his desk.

"You all have succeeded a great deal in defense from what I have been told, so I will waste no time in formal introductions. You may put your quills and scrolls away, we don't do much note taking or essay writing in this class," Ron smiled like a mad man, but Hermione's face fell a bit. From the wooden box Professor Gebbin pulled an even smaller thing, it looked perhaps like it was made from iron, but it shone faintly, like a light surrounded it.

"This is an ulenmight," Professor Gebbin gestured to the box, "It is a creature so small and powerful that it has to be magically contained in onyx. Does anyone know what an ulenmight is?" Every head in the room turned to Hermione, who, to Harry's complete surprise, didn't have her hand raised. She was focusing intently on the box.

"An ulenmight can best be described as the exact opposite of a Bogart. Instead of showing you your greatest fear the ulenmight transforms into whatever you desire most. Once it has you entranced well….let us say the end results are not pretty. The ulenmight feeds on bone, so it is of utmost importance you don't get too close to it."

Professor Gebbin flicked his wand and it looked as though water began to trickle down the ceiling. "This spell will prevent the Ulenmight from escaping. Now, just so there is no confusion, when it is released everyone is to stay firmly seated. If you begin to move I shall have to stun you. Also everyone will see a different thing and you will not be able to see anyone else's desires, so if you all are ready…" Harry found his palms suddenly sweaty. He was going to see his parents, he knew he was. He had seen them in the mirror his first year, he wasn't sure how he was going to feel. Professor Gebbin placed the small box on a table in front of the class. He walked a good six feet away from it; "Alohamora…" the lid sprang open. For a moment nothing happened and Harry was confused. Then, to Harry's horror an arm appeared from inside. It was short and stubby and gripped the edge. As he watched a small boy jumped from the box and looked around. Harry was confused; the boy greatly resembled one of the baby pictures he had seen of Ron. The thing Harry wanted most was to see Ron as a baby? Then another arm appeared from the box, this one long and slender. Harry felt his mouth drop open as Ginny climbed out, no, it wasn't Ginny, and he knew that, but still. Ginny, or…the ulenmight, scooped up the baby and smiled. She rocked him back and forth and waved to Harry from across the room. Just then Harry was knocked down by Christian Maloney, a sixth year boy in Ravenclaw. Professor Gebbin leapt up and stunned him instantly. The ulenmight Ginny screamed and cradled the boy, Harry felt himself panic, Professor Gebbin was pointing his wand and in an instant she was gone. Harry looked around the room. The expressions were mixed, happiness, grief, all kinds of things Harry felt himself. Ron was holding a squirming Hermione who was trying to run to the front.

"Intense yes?" Professor Gebbin put the small box back into the larger one and tucked it away. "Now, you all see how your desires can be even greater motivation than your fears when it comes to your demise. The ulenmight however, is very fickle, like the human heart. Your desires may fluctuate so quickly that an ulenmight can change in front of your eyes, what you see now, you may not see later. There is a spell to dispose of the ulenmight…" he surveyed them shrewdly as he spoke. His voice was full of a certain type of wisdom, as though gained through many hard years, and Harry admired him. After a brief history of the Ulenmight the class was dismissed and the three walked into the bright sunshine.

"Wow, what a great lesson!" Hermione gushed as she skipped across the courtyard.

"Yeah," Ron agreed but appeared a bit distracted. Harry felt the same way. What he wanted most was Ginny, and a baby? He knew very well that he loved her, and some day he would have been glad to have a baby, but inside he felt a bit guilty as well. Had he forgotten about his parents? Were they no longer important to him? Had he become so wrapped up in himself that he had lost his love for them?

"Harry?" Hermione had stopped in front of him and he had nearly hit her, "What did you see?"

Harry blushed a bit, it wasn't as if he could just blurt it out, especially in front of Ron, "I…I saw…the Quiddich cup, and the Minister of Magic waiting to give it to me," Harry couldn't think of a lie, and he was sure Hermione saw through it. "What about you?" he asked her.

"I…" Hermione smiled dreamily, "I saw the Hogwarts Headmaster chair, I was the headmistress and….other things," Hermione stopped suddenly. Ron was still silent. "Ron?" Harry questioned him.

"Lots of things…" Ron trailed off looking at the Quiddich pitch in the distance. Suddenly Harry was glad that not everyone could see what he had seen, Ron wouldn't have been happy. The image of Ginny with a baby in her arms made him smile inside.

The next few weeks passed quickly as they always did at the first of the year. Harry was a bit overloaded with work; he had hoped it would slack off after O.W.L.s, but no luck. Ron was drilling the Quiddich team like a mad man, they had their first game in two days and he was intent on winning. Ginny was already beginning to feel the stress of fifth year; she spent most of her time on the study table reading with Hermione. Harry prized the few minutes he could get Ginny away, though they had a few near misses by Ron, who walked unexpectedly into the dormitory more than once. Ginny was good at playing it off, but Harry was beginning to feel progressively guiltier about hiding from his best friend. At times Harry almost blurted it out, why would Ron mind? He liked Harry after all, but Harry was afraid it would change things between them, and he wasn't ready for that just yet. Harry woke up at the end of October with a pain in his stomach. He looked at the dreary grey sky, it was Halloween. Harry hated Halloween; he didn't have a good track record. His first year a troll had been released in the school, his second year a petrified Mrs. Norris was found, an on and on, Harry wanted the day to be over as quickly as possible.

Ginny met him in the common room as usual, but today something was different. She seemed nervous, and evasive when he tried to talk to her.

"Ginny, is something wrong?" he asked, pulling her into a side hall and taking her hand. He wanted a chance to talk to her before breakfast, after that he wouldn't see her all day.

"No…"

"Why won't you talk to me?" Harry was hurt. Lately it seemed like she was talking to him less and less. She also seemed to be running off with Malfoy. Harry knew that he had thought this before, and she had been making potions, but this time something told him this was different.

"This…it has nothing to do with you Harry, really it doesn't. I…I just, need to figure some things out, okay?" she smiled at him weakly. Harry nodded, as much as he didn't want to he had to ask her.

"Is this about Malfoy?" he was horrified to see Ginny's eyes tear up.

"I…I need to go," she untangled her hand from his and jogged down the hall.

Breakfasts over the three were headed to Charms. Harry walked slowly, causing Hermione to snap at him about the time, but he was a million miles away. Something was bothering Ginny, and whatever it was she didn't want him to know about it. Professor Flitwick had prepared a special lesson in honor of Halloween and the whole class was busy enchanting pumpkins to talk when the doors burst open. A frazzled Professor McGonagall marched up the aisle wringing her hands. She whispered something in Flitwick's ear and he nodded vigorously.

"Class, you are dismissed for the remainder of the block, please return to your common rooms quietly," he jumped off his stool and followed Professor McGonagall out the door. Ron turned a confused face on Harry and Hermione.

"What do you think is going on?" he asked. Harry shrugged and Hermione shook her head. Whatever it was it had to be pretty severe to call Professors from their class. After Charms Harry went back to the common room instead of accompanying Ron and Hermione to the library. His head hurt and he wanted to lie down before the next class. As he entered the Gryffindor rooms he was startled to find it filled with people. Harry spotted Seamus talking wildly with Dean and a few other boys.

"Hey, Seamus, what's going on?" he approached them cautiously.

"Harry! Bloody hell you haven't heard? There was a dementor attack in muggle London. Whole streets were wiped out! The ministry has brought people here to treat them; St. Mungo's is over run!" Seamus kept talking but Harry tuned him out. So, the dementors had finally struck, he was wondering why Voldermort had been quiet for so long. Ron and Hermione ran into the common room suddenly.

"Harry! Did you hear what happened?" Ron gasped breathlessly. Harry nodded and sat down in the large armchair. The Halloween curse had struck yet again. Hermione was sitting on the sofa relentlessly chewing her fingernail, large tears had began to form in her eyes.

"She's worried about her parents," Ron whispered to him before sitting down next to her and draping his arm around her. A thought flashed through Harry's head. What if the Dursleys were there? Should he be upset? Harry detested the Dursleys, but he didn't want them to die, he just never wanted to see them again. Harry sat by Ron, trying his best to comfort Hermione.

"Hey, where's Ginny?" Ron asked suddenly making Harry's head snap up. He glanced franticly around the room. Where was Ginny?

Ginny was sitting in divination furiously trying to decode an orb stone when the doors flew open. Snape marched up the aisle to Trelawney, who followed him out screaming for them to go back to their common rooms. Ginny was puzzled indeed, never in all her years had Snape ventured to the divination tower. She gathered her books quickly, following Colin and the rest of the fifth years out the door into the halls. The scene was chaos. Finally she grabbed Julie Swean, a Huffelpuff friend of hers.

"What's happened Julie?" she almost had to scream to be heard above the racket.

"Attacks in London, hundreds were killed! Ginny…I heard something about Malfoy's father…"

Ginny wasn't listening anymore. This had been what Draco was worried about. Ginny ran as fast as she could towards the dungeons. She found the stone entrance to the Slytherin common room. Though she knew the password she didn't think it wise to barge in. Ginny stopped a short first year boy.

"You there, fetch me Draco Malfoy!" the boy looked at her in confusion; "Go!" she hissed at him. The boy pulled back with a quivering lip, he pointed to the Ravenclaw crest on his robe and scurried away before she could apologize for scaring him. Ginny yelled at another boy who ignored her and was about to storm in before she heard the voice.

"Ginny," Draco was walking towards her, wand in hand and paler than usual.

"Draco! Did you hear..." he nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was bad.

"Ginny, don't worry, you and I are safe here," Draco nodded at her soothingly, but she wondered who he was trying to convince.

"What if.."

Draco shook his head quickly, "No…no," he whispered to her softly.

"Come on, we have to get you back, I'm sure they're all bloody mad with worry over you," Draco seized her hand and pulled her up the stairs. In all the confusion Ginny hadn't thought about that. She shuddered at the thought of how worried Harry would be about her. They climbed the stairs silently until they reached the fat lady's portrait.

"Draco, you have to tell Dumbledore…" Ginny felt herself go into the familiar talk. There were so many things he didn't know, no one knew, except for Ginny. Draco shook his head firmly.

"He knows all he needs too, now get going," Ginny heard the sternness in his voice, but she knew he was shaking on the inside. "Just be careful, please…I…" she stopped and hugged him again, he nodded, walking away towards the north hall. Ginny clamored through the portrait hole to find the three of them waiting for her.

"Ginny Weasley where have you been!" Hermione had tears on her cheeks.

"Merlin Ginny do you know how worried I was?" Ron put his hands on his hips in an amazing impression of Mrs. Weasley. Harry was sitting quietly on the sofa, a pained look on his face. Though Ron and Hermione kept yelling, it was Harry who hurt her the most. She was so insensitive to him! After all he had done for her, he had even tried to help her this morning, and she had blown him off. Ginny ignored Ron and Hermione for the most part and ran to Harry. He was curled up on in the corner, his hand grasped tightly around the sofa arm. Ginny didn't care if he was angry with her, and she didn't care if Ron saw, she threw herself into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

Harry was startled when Ginny came back. He was trying his best to swallow the tears of relief when she hurtled into his chest. For the briefest of moments Harry worried about Ron's reaction, but he felt Ginny sob against his chest and he wrapped her in his arms. He held her tightly and put his head on top of hers. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened. Ron was surprised as well, he was about to say something when Hermione pulled him away. His concern for her was the most abundant thing right now, but he reminded himself to talk to Harry later.

"Harry…" Ginny felt the very word hurt her throat. She knew she couldn't put this off any longer. He was looking at her with pained eyes, "yes," he tried to grab her hand but she moved from him.

"We have to talk…."

A/N- Ok, don't kill me! The next chapter is soon, and you will understand! Well kids, I'm mostly moved, so updates should be getting regular again, even though I just started band so that takes up 90% of my time. We're a little more than halfway through, this chapter was a bit slow on the action, but next chapter, watch out! Ok coming up in thirteen- Ginny's story, Quiddich, a bad omen, and the real Professor Silverstalk. Please Review! No scathing threats of my life about a certain relationship, I've explained it all before! Thanks in advance to all of you who review! One of you almost made me cry I was so happy that you loved the kiss! 


	13. The Missing, and the Mystery

The Missing, and the Mystery. A/N- Hey all! So sorry about the long updates. I'll explain at the end!

**The Missing, and the Mystery.**

"Alright," Harry felt the emotion drain from his face. Talk, that couldn't mean good news. He knew that it was only a matter of time before something went wrong, it seemed like it always did.

Ginny sighed roughly, "I don't really know where to start…" Harry could see the stress in the eyes, he wanted to comfort her so much, but he kept himself silent. "A few days ago Draco got a letter."

"He did?" Harry's eyes snapped up, "Why didn't you tell me, Ginny! That's not something you should hide from…"

"Harry," Ginny interrupted his slightly angry tone, "It was from his father."

"His father? But he's in Azkaban," Harry was confused now, there hadn't been any reports of a break out in the wizarding prison.

"He is…well, for now. The letter…it said," Ginny's voice faltered a bit, "'See you and the mud-bloods soon."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know how he found out that Draco was with us, but he did and now…he's in danger Harry. You don't know how awful he was to Draco, he used to….beat him and even use dark magic. He has terrible scars all over from years of abuse. Draco went to Dumbledore, they've upped the security in Azkaban, but…Draco doesn't think it will help. He says that he knows his father will find a way to him. "

Harry gasped for air, he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. This wasn't good news, Malfoy's father already hated the Weasley family, and now it would be worse. He dropped his head into his hands and did the only thing he could think to do, he laughed. Ginny looked at him in amazement.

He's finally lost it, Ginny thought to herself, "Harry? What…did you hear what I said?"

Harry nodded and choked the laughs away, "I did, yes, but…." Harry sat back on the couch with a sigh of relief.

"Well, why is it so bloody funny?" Ginny had the beginnings of anger in her voice.

"I thought you were going to tell me you were in love with Malfoy."

"What?" Ginny almost fell off the sofa, "Harry, are you out of your bloody mind?" Ginny watched him in absolute wonder. Harry shrugged.

"Well, you've been…busy lately. I don't see you much and, I don't know," He felt a bit foolish suddenly. Why was he always a jealous git? He slapped himself mentally, Ginny had the right to be annoyed, she had told him before to trust her, and he hadn't. When he glanced up he was surprised to see a look of guilt cross her face.

"You're right. I have been…busy, and maybe I was pulling away from you, but not because I love Malfoy. I thought maybe this whole thing would go away, I didn't want to worry you, I thought that we could deal with this on our own, but…" she smiled at him in her Ginny way "Not the smartest idea in the world." Harry was always amazed how she could smile in the grimmest moments. "I'm sorry, believe me Harry, I care for him, but he's got nothing on how I feel for you," Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. Harry flinched slightly at her touch; Ron was sitting not ten feet away from them, playing chess with Hermione. Ginny followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. "Harry, I would appreciate if you would look at me when we're having a heart to heart."

Harry tore his eyes away from Ron, "Ginny, I want to tell you something too." Ginny recoiled a bit, "Alright." Harry took a breath, "In defense class, we…were dealing with Ulenmights…" he stopped, was he really going to tell her this? "Do you know what they are?" Ginny laughed at him openly, "Don't underestimate my intelligence Potter!"

"Well, anyway, when I….saw it, it was….you," Harry stopped again, she was watching him closely, "It was you," he suddenly felt very young. He was in fourth year again, about to ask a girl to a dance, and he was so afraid of the rejection that he went numb. What if she laughed at him? What if she said he was just being dramatic, or worse, what if he had scared her?

Ginny didn't say anything for a moment, he couldn't read her expression. "I never would have thought…" she said slowly after a few minutes. Harry felt his heart hurt a bit; she obviously didn't know how much he cared about her. He knew that it was his fault, he had never been very good with sharing emotions. "I mean, I'll be honest with you Harry, sometimes I look at you and think why me? I mean…what do I have to give to you?" Ginny laughed at herself, how melodramatic could she get?

"You already have," Harry felt the relief wash over him, until he felt eyes on his back. Ron was staring at them again, and Harry knew that they couldn't put this off any longer. "Ginny, we have to tell him," she bit her lip. "Now? But…I thought we could….um.."

"No, now," Harry grabbed her hand and marched towards the chess table. Ginny tried to back away, but Harry was relentless. It always surprised her how forceful he could be when he wanted to.

"Ron," Harry tried to keep his knees locked as he approached the tall red head. He suddenly wasn't feeling so brave. Ron tore his eyes away from the chess board reluctantly, "Yeah?" his eyes traveled from Harry's face to Ginny's, whose was much paler than usual.

"Well…see, the thing is…" Harry suddenly found the power of speech had left him. Ginny was shrinking back quickly, Harry grabbed her hand to prevent her from running, he couldn't figure out exactly why he was so nervous. Ron was his friend, and they weren't doing anything wrong, but it was a bit odd. Dating your best mate's sister, that had to violate some kind of best friend rule. "I…" Harry took a breath; he noticed suddenly that Hermione was smiling stupidly at him, he just had to say it, and quick, "I'm in love with Ginny."

Everyone was silent. Ginny had been prepping herself for a screaming fit, maybe a punch; she had expected Ron to lunge the moment Harry finished speaking. When no one moved she felt very apprehensive. Maybe Ron was biding his time, getting up his strength, she should have brought a healing drought with her.

"Good, I would have been upset if you had just been messing around with her for the past three weeks," Ron moved his knight across the board coolly. Ginny felt her jaw drop, she grabbed the nearest thing, the special edition of Quiddich Weekly, and slapped him across the head.

"OW!"

"You knew?"

"Well yeah, the two of you weren't the most subtle people world about it. I was beginning to be afraid to walk into my own dormitory…" Ginny blushed furiously.

"You bastard!" Ginny spat, "We've been worried sick over what you would think, and you knew the entire time!"

"Why were you worried? Who said I would flip out about it? I mean, yeah, it's a bit weird, but come on; it was you two who got the brilliant idea to try and hide it! When you were snogging all over the castle…." Ron smirked at her as she tried to hit him with a herbology book.

Harry grabbed her hand as she reached for something else to chuck, "So you're alright with this?" he asked Ron cautiously, he couldn't believe it was going to be this easy.

Ron scratched his head, "Well, like I said, it's a bit weird, but…I guess I can learn to accept it. I mean, if any guy is going to get to Ginny, I'd rather it be you," he smiled cheerily.

"Excuse me? Get to me? I'll have you know Ronald that.."

"Not now," Harry mumbled to her. He didn't think that this was the time to let Ron in on all of her past relationships.

Hermione squealed and jumped from her chair, she grabbed Ginny and Harry while dancing in a small circle. Harry pulled away as quickly as he could, "Oh Ron, that was so mature of you," Hermione hugged him as well, turning his ears a nice shade of pink.

"Yeah yeah," he shrugged her off, "Well, I know you two are all lovey dovey, but remember the important things. We have Quiddich tomorrow, so you both need to go to sleep." Harry and Ginny tried to complain but he was rather insistent on the subject. Harry only managed a quick hug before Ron chased him into the dormitory with a protein drink in his hand.

Ginny climbed the steps to bed with a smile. She had to give credit where credit was due, Ron had behaved very well. Ginny was brushing her hair into a loose pony tail when a thought stopped her. Harry….he had said that he loved her…

The atmosphere in the Great Hall the next morning at breakfast wasn't extremely pleasant. It seemed the news of the attacks had spread rapidly, and strange people were being carried in and out of the castle frequently. Since the night before Harry had felt a weight off his chest, despite the grim circumstances with the dementors. Ron knew, and it was all out in the open. The upcoming Quiddich match had also strained the relationship in the castle. The Ravenclaws were glaring daggers at the Gryffindor table when the boys came down to eat. Harry and Ron were sitting contentedly at the Gryffindor table when the day took a downward turn. Harry had noticed a few times that morning that people were giving him quick side glances. This wasn't exactly new, yet another "perk" of being the boy who lived, so he shrugged it off without much thought. Just as he was fixing his second biscuit he heard the doors open, and everyone around him stop speaking. "What?" Harry asked through the mouthful as he looked curiously at Ron, who had a slightly apprehensive look on his face. Ron nodded towards him and Harry turned around slowly, trying his best to swallow.

A very tall Dean Thomas greeted him. Harry was confused for a minute, until he saw the intense look of hate that he wore. "Hello Dean," he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Dean fixed a cold smile on his face, though his eyes showed absolute rage.

"Morning Harry, how are you?"

"Um, fine. You?" Harry looked to Ron for help with his odd behavior but he shrugged and tried to act as though he wasn't watching.

"Oh great! Just asking…see you on the pitch," he nodded curtly at Ron and walked down the table towards his group of friends. Harry turned to Ron, "What was that about?"

"Well, you see Harry," Ron seemed a bit uncomfortable at the moment, "It seems, word about you and Ginny has…well, made it around the school, no fault of mine mind you, and I think that Dean…wasn't too happy about it," Ron poured another glass of juice from the stone pitcher.

"Well I assumed that he knew Ginny wasn't interested in him," Harry suddenly felt very smug. She never had been really, she had told him that earlier.

"Yeah well, he seems to think that it's your fault and…word is," Ron stuffed another sausage in his mouth, "He's going to beat you up."

Harry half choked half laughed at Ron's news. Dean wanted to beat him up? After a girl who had never liked him in the first place? He shook his head with a sigh, "Well, that's bloody stupid, but I doubt he'll try anything."

Ron shook his head slowly, "Yeah, maybe you're right, well, hurry up and finish, I want to get to the pitch early so we can go over plays. Oh and Harry, don't let Dean kill you until after the game," he hit Harry's shoulder roughly and jogged from the hall. Harry shook his head, this couldn't be a good omen before the first match. Ron meanwhile ran head first into Hermione who gave him a few choice words before allowing him to go, still grumbling she sat down beside Harry.

"Just smacks into people and doesn't even say sorry…" she stabbed a piece of egg on her plate. Harry smiled; she always got upset when Ron "forgot his manners" as she put it. Ginny was the next to come into the hall. She was also the recipient of side looks as she made her way to Harry and Hermione.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked Hermione as she sat down. Ginny wasn't used to having people watch her. She had always been pretty average as far as people were concerned. Hermione laughed softly and turned to Harry.

"No, you look lovely," he kissed her head softly and Ginny knew she was blushing, she wasn't sure if she would ever be used to that. "But apparently your boyfriend wants to feed me to the Ulenmights…" Harry snickered as he reached for a piece of ham. Ginny cocked her head at him, "What are you talking about?" Harry flicked his head in Dean's direction, who was currently grinding his teeth at the sight of him.

"What? Dean…why's he angry with you?" Ginny was annoyed; it wasn't like they were together anymore. They never had been really; it was just a fleeting thing that didn't matter anymore. Harry shrugged, "He thinks I've brainwashed you into being with me," Harry stopped and furrowed his brow, "Maybe he's onto something."

Ginny sighed and hit his chest, making him choke. "Git," she rolled her eyes and decided to put the Dean business out of her head. For a moment her mind had been occupied, but now she was back to feeling sick. Today was her first game as a chaser, and she didn't want to lose the match for everyone. Ron was so fanatical about winning against Ravenclaw that Ginny was afraid he had stopped sleeping altogether.

"Nervous?" Harry smiled at her knowingly, it was kind of disturbing sometimes the way he could read her.

"Maybe…a bit," Ginny knew she wasn't convincing him, but she thought maybe denying it would make it true.

"A bit," Harry smirked a little; he shoved one last sausage into his mouth and stood from the table. It was time to head down to the pitch. Despite the scalding glare from Dean he bent down and kissed Ginny's cheek lightly, "Don't worry."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door, waving to Hermione as they went. Ginny was beginning to worry that her stomach was going to give out on her. When they finally reached the dressing rooms Ginny changed quickly into her scarlet robes and sat down on the cold stone benches. Ron was pacing in front of the team, a look of complete concentration on his face. Ginny watched in confusion as different colored dots raced around the spellboard in front of them.

"Alright team, this is it. We've trained too hard to lose, we can't lose," Ron clenched his fist, "We just can't." Ginny groaned, this wasn't much of a pep talk. Ron seemed as shaken as any of them. After a good thirty minutes of nausea the noise outside announced the beginning of the game. Lee Jordan's voice boomed from the main box, "Welcome one and all to the first match of the season!" the crowed roared and for the first time that day Ginny smiled. Lee had been announcing before her first year, it made her a bit sad to think this was his last season before graduation. Harry squeezed her hand in reassurance as she mounted her broom. Lee's voice came again, "Here are your Gryffindors! Weasley, Spinnet, Finnigan, Thomas, Creevy, Weasley, and Potter," the crowd cheered again and Ginny took a deep breath as she zoomed over the crowd. "And now your Ravenclaws! Davies, Boot, Quirke, Terpin, Stebbins, Ackerley, and Chang!" Ginny found her place high above the ground with Alicia and Colin, squarely facing the Ravenclaw team. Roger Davies and Ron shook hands in the common pre-game formalities. Ginny wiped the sweat from her hands as Madame Hooch surveyed the teams, issued her warnings and blew a shrill note on her whistle.

Alicia had the quaffle in a flash, she had always been the quickest hand on the team. Ginny raced ahead of her, blocking Roger from pummeling her with a bludger. Colin was trying his best to get ahead of Ginny, but his broom wasn't nearly as fast as hers so she opted to meet Alicia by the goal posts. As Ginny passed the main box she noticed Harry circling high above the pitch, followed closely by Cho Chang. He'll find it, Ginny assured herself. Just in time Alicia flew past chucking the quaffle to her. Ginny tucked it under her arm and raced for the goals. Roger was on her tail as she dodged left, throwing the quaffle as hard as she could to the ground. Colin appeared suddenly, grabbing the quaffle and surprising the Ravenclaw keeper, making the score ten to zero for Gryffindor. The crowd cheered and for a moment Ginny was glad Ron had made them practice until their hands bled.

Harry cheered with the rest as Gryffindor scored their first goal. That Colin Creevy was really earning his spot, Harry thought. He saw a blue black blur wiz past his eye. Cho was still circling him, watching him for any movement. Harry felt immensely annoyed, couldn't she play the game for herself? With effort Harry turned his eyes back to the game, no sign of the snitch anywhere. His head snapped back as the crowd under him groaned, the Gryffindors had scored again. Harry flew lower towards the middle, he had never gone so long without even seeing the snitch. Ravenclaws' yelled as they finally got on the board, Harry felt the familiar nerves pull at him. He searched a few more minutes in vain before he saw it. A flash of gold near the Huffelpuff house stands. He flew towards it, but not too quickly, Cho was still behind him. Harry swallowed hard, Ravenclaw was catching up, and the score was now ninety to seventy. Harry's eyes automatically found Ginny's red hair as she streaked across the sky. Ron was looking positively murderous now, Harry felt the pressure mounting. He turned sharply, heading west, trying his best to focus. As he circled again he saw it. The glint of gold just above the Ravenclaw goal posts. Harry forgot about Cho behind him and sped towards it like a mad man. He was close, but it dodged just in time. She had seen it as well, and now it was just a matter of who could get to it first. Harry thought he had never had a tougher game. The bloody thing kept whizzing away from him as he was about to grab it. Finally he had to stop and catch his breath. He looked franticly, and saw it again. Just behind Cho Chang's back. Harry froze if he went towards her she would get it for sure; if he went too fast he could knock her off. There was only one thing to do, Harry held on tightly and zoomed as quickly as he could towards her. Cho seemed startled and afraid; she dove sideways, almost losing her balance. Harry grabbed her blue cloak as he reached his hand, grabbing for the small snitch. He felt his hand close around it, and the crowd roared in delight. Cho seemed quite put out by having lost by a few inches, and even more so that her opponent had saved her from plummeting to the ground. Harry flew down to the rest of the team. Ron was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. Alicia was jumping up and down with Ginny, Colin was being tossed around by Seamus, and Dean was hovering above. Harry was jumped from all sides, the final score had been two hundred and sixty to one hundred and twenty.

That night there was quite a celebration in the Gryffindor common room. The Quiddich team was treated as a king, though Ron spent the night in a half daze. It seemed as though the stress of the game had snapped him. Ginny spent the evening trying to have fun, and trying not to think. For once everyone was having a great time. Hermione had finally snapped Ron out of his stupor and Ginny had been chasing him around the common room with a spider. There was nothing better than good old fashioned immaturity, Ginny decided.

Harry was on his third game of exploding snap with Seamus when he noticed the sound. Harry walked curiously to the East window. The courtyard beneath was dark and empty, as it should have been since it was nearly curfew. Ginny joined him suddenly, slipping her arm around his. "What is it Potter?" she asked following his gaze. Harry squinted in confusion, he could have sworn he heard….no, it was impossible, it was illegal…

"Nothing," he smiled and kissed her lightly. They sat for a bit, Harry still searching the night sky. After a bit he noticed Ginny repeatedly glancing at his watch, "Got a date?" she elbowed him roughly. "I'm supposed to see Draco," she whispered in his ear. Harry frowned slightly, "Why do you need to see him? Has something else happened?" he asked a bit roughly. Ginny tried to squelch the annoyance; he was just looking out for her. "No, I just haven't seen him today, with all the Quiddich," Ginny fished a hair tie from her pocket. "Why do you need to see him everyday?" Harry was obviously angry now, and Ginny didn't understand why. "I see you everyday," she shot at him hotly.

"Well that's different."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"IT JUST IS!" Harry's yell attracted quite a bit of attention. He quieted instantly, Ron was looking at them from across the room, and he didn't need anyone else being angry with him right now. Ginny didn't respond, she slung her bag across her shoulders in silence. "Harry I am fed up with the jealous boyfriend routine. If you can't learn to trust me…." Ginny trailed off, "then I don't know how we can be together," Ginny shrugged lightly and left him. Harry turned in anger to the small window. After a few minutes he felt the heat fade, and he started feeling like a royal ass. He didn't know why Malfoy bothered him so much, no strike that, he knew very bloody well why he bothered him so much. Despite his best efforts and recent events, Harry still despised him. Malfoy, he was SO smart, Malfoy, he was SO handsome, Malfoy, he was SO great! Harry kicked a book off the window seat, he felt a hand clamp over his shoulder.

"Hey mate, let it go, girls…" Ron smiled kindly at him. Harry chuckled a bit, "Yeah, you should know, yours is a handful," Ron blushed a bit but choked it down quickly. He mumbled something about going to the loo before disappearing. Harry sat silently by the portrait hole, waiting for her to come back.

Ginny crept down the stairs towards the dungeons as quietly as she could. She was supposed to meet Draco ten minutes ago; the bit with Harry had set her back. She rounded the corner of the bottom stair and allowed herself to breathe again. No one ever came to this part of the dungeons, except for Snape, but Ginny guessed he was already asleep in his grey pajamas. Ginny snickered a bit; Harry had told her that little gem after his fourth year. She felt her face fall, she knew deep down that the fight had shaken her more than angered her. It was true what she said, he shouldn't be so over bearing, but what if her took her words as a relief. Maybe he was looking for a way out…

"You look awful," Malfoy greeted her cheerily from behind a pillar. Ginny jumped a little, she was almost used to the way he always seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Love you too," Ginny shoved a bundle into his hands. He stowed it away quickly, sitting on the cold stone floor.

"Boy problems?" he laughed as he pulled a meat pie out of the bag. Ginny scoffed at him.

"I'm glad you think my life is so pathetically amusing."

"I'm glad you understand," Draco dodged her side swipe easily. Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest and watched him eat.

"When are you going to start going to meals again?" she asked with a frown.

"When is hell scheduled to freeze over?" Draco asked through a mouthful of bread. Hermione would be disgusted, Ginny thought. They would all be disgusted, just from me seeing him, she thought again.

"So, still over me?" he questioned her again despite her silence.

"Of course, more trouble than you're worth," Ginny tossed his cloak at him.

"He still thinks we're going at it?"

"Eww," Ginny wrinkled her nose. During her conversations with Draco she had learned subtlety wasn't his strong point. Her friendship with him was….odd….to say the least.

"Let it go Gin, he's just being crazy and obsessive, you know…himself," Draco snorted as he pulled a jar of pumpkin juice from the bag.

"He's not crazy," Ginny frowned again.

Draco shifted a bit uncomfortably, "So, heard you were pretty good at the match."

Ginny smiled smugly, "I did pretty well."

"Modesty? That's a new trick for you," Draco cocked his head in wonder.

Ginny was considering giving him a rather rude gesture when they heard footsteps. Draco froze like a statue. In a flash Ginny shoved him backwards with the bag and leapt into the hall. She couldn't let him get in trouble again. After the scene with Crabbe and Goyle McGonagall had told him if he so much as sneezed in the wrong direction again he would be expelled, and then what would he do? Professor Silverstalk's pale face greeted her.

"Miss Weasley?" he stared at her in a mixed expression of disbelief. Ginny had always been the star pupil in his class. She knew that she had to come up with a very good excuse for this one.

"Professor, good evening," her mind was blank.

"Yes, may I ask what you are doing…in the dungeons…at midnight?"

"Yes, of course, I was….," she searched her mind, say something, as anything, "looking for my bag, I…I…left it down here today."

"In the vacant sections of the dungeons?"

"Yes, well….I got turned around," alright, she knew she was a terrible liar.

"Alright, well, I'm afraid Miss Weasley I am bound to assign you detention," Ginny felt bad at his genuine disappointment in her.

"Of course sir," she mumbled.

"Let me escort you back," he gestured in front of him. Ginny nodded, casting a quick glance to where Draco was still hiding. She felt like sinking through the stone floor, never in her life had Ginny gotten detention. She had never even lost house points. Professor Silverstalk led her back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Good evening Professor," she mumbled miserably as she went towards the portrait.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley, Oh…."Ginny turned around, "And do be careful, sometimes the walls…they can hear you," Professor Silverstalk bowed his head stiffly and swept down the stairs. Ginny pondered his odd comment for a moment, before ducking inside the dark tower. 

Harry heard the portrait close, his eyes snapped open in a flash. Ginny stumbled inside. The fire was nearly out and she obviously couldn't see. Harry followed her quickly, he had to catch her before she went upstairs.

"Ginny," he whispered.

She jumped and whirled around in surprise, "Merlin! Don't do that!"

He was a bit startled to see tears in her eyes, "Did I scare you that badly?"

"No…I," Ginny's eyes welled again and sat down in the armchair by the fire, "I…got….detention," she sniffed.

Harry resisted the laugh and sat beside her, "What for?" only Ginny would treat detention like the end of the world….well, maybe Hermione.

"Professor Silverstalk caught me…downstairs," she still felt a bit angry with Harry, and she didn't want him to forget it.

"I'm sorry," he ran a finger over her chin, "but I have something that might make you feel better."

Ginny smiled despite herself, "what?"

"A present," Harry pulled a small parcel of tissue paper from his pocket. Ginny took it curiously. She unfolded the thin paper to reveal a small mirror. She gasped a bit in realization.

"Harry….this was from…"

"Yeah, Sirius," Ginny realized suddenly he hadn't said his name in a long time, "but I think you need to have it now. I'm going to give the other one to Malfoy, that way you can talk to him whenever you like…without getting detention."

Ginny was touched by the action. "This must be killing you, being civil to him," she smiled a bit. Harry nodded vigorously, "Yeah it is, but…I'll do it for you. You obviously see something good there, and I trust you."

Ginny kissed him sweetly, "Thank you. Whenever you make me so angry I literally want to kill you, you find some way to make everything better, how do you do that?"

"Dumb luck," Harry laughed at her. Ginny curled up against him in the chair. "I can't believe I got detention."

"Want me to get it and keep you company?" Ginny elbowed him lightly. She yawned suddenly, she felt exhausted.

Harry held her lightly. He felt much better about the whole situation now. For a moment Harry considered telling Ginny about the noise…but he decided against it. She looked so peaceful.

Ginny sighed contentedly. Her last thought was about the dim fire before she fell asleep.

Harry drifted in and out of sleep. His first thought was, 'wonder what time it is,' his next thought, 'why am I sitting up?' Harry opened his eyes to find a very bright common room. He stretched and yawned, recalling vaguely the night before. Suddenly his eyes focused on the red blur in front of him. Ron stood stiffly looking down on him.

"Comfy?" he asked curtly, tapping his foot a bit. Harry looked beside him at the sleeping Ginny still clinging to his shirt.

"Uh…" there wasn't really a good answer for this one, "yes?"

"Harry, you know I'd die for you, but," he pulled Ginny up and sat her on the couch, she fell back over instantly, "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"What? Nothing happened! Ron we just…"

"Harry! I wake up to find you asleep with my sister in the common room, I don't care if nothing happened! If you were any other guy.."

"Please, like you could take me!"

Ron's mouth dropped open, "Why you little…" he stalked towards him. Harry paled suddenly, was he being serious?

"Ron, if you come any closer…I…I'll…" he searched for words, Ron wasn't backing down, "I'll tell Hermione!"

Ron stopped cold. Harry smiled he had said the magic words. He seemed to be weighing the consequences. "You…you watch yourself with my sister," he shook his finger wearily. Harry smiled, "Will do mate."

After Ginny had woken up, and been filled in as to why she was sleeping on the couch, she spent a somewhat tense breakfast with Ron. Despite her vigorous denial he still remained suspicious and slightly disappointed in her. Ginny decided it was a lost cause and spent the rest of the morning doing homework with Hermione. After lunch Ginny slipped away from Ron's watchful eye, she needed to find Draco. She had to make sure he hadn't been found…

She skipped softly down towards the dungeons. There was a good chance he was in the library, but Ginny had been avoiding that area of the castle all day. Professor Silverstalk's room was there, and she didn't want to see him right now. Ginny whirled around the corner absent mindedly, meeting a very stiff black figure. Professor Snape regarded her coldly.

"What are you doing down here?"

Ginny raised her chin a bit, "I…I need to speak with someone," there was no reason to lie, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oh really? Well, I regret to inform you that Mr. Malfoy is gone," Snape's lip curled slightly. Ginny swallowed.

"Oh, well, thank you, I'll seek him out elsewhere," she turned back to the stone steps.

"I don't think you understand Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy is gone. He's been missing since this morning."

Ginny froze. She nodded at him slightly and walked stiffly up the stairs. After she reached the next landing Ginny broke into a run. She ran all the way to the common room and she felt her lungs were going to burst. Ginny found Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting huddled together in the corner. Harry jumped up as he saw her come in.

"Harry! Snape…he's….he said….," Ginny tried to catch her breath quickly. Harry sat her down on the chair with a very concerned expression.

"Ginny, we know," Ron nodded and Hermione looked near to tears, "He's not the only one gone."

Ginny pressed her hand over her chest to calm down, "What….what's happened?"

The three exchanged concerned looks, Harry took her hand softly, "Professor Silverstalk is gone as well, vanished, and there was a letter…."

A/N- Hey guys! You thought I'd forgotten about you huh? NEVER! I've been so busy it's unreal! It's never taken me this long to update and I'm sorry, but I promise to get back on my schedule. So, this chapter was all about the mystery. We're more than halfway through, and I have to do some things you guys won't like very much soon, but it will work out believe me. Now, next chapter, a missing person, detention, holidays, and night noises. 


	14. Someone Who Cares

Someone Who Cares. A/N- Hey all! I'm back ya! Please read the end notes for an apology, and please review!

**Someone Who Cares.**

Ginny listened to him speak in a daze. None of this was making any sense. Draco was gone. Just gone? Vanished, it was impossible! "What did it say?" she forced her voice to work. Everyone was silent; she looked to Hermione who was refusing to meet her gaze. "What?" she demanded a bit more intently.

"It said, 'the followers have been freed, this is the beginning,'" Harry stopped talking and ran a hand through his hair. Why was it that every time something bad happened he was the one who had to tell Ginny? He held her hand tightly, waiting for her to say something. Suddenly without warning Ginny flew from the couch to the portrait hole. Ron gave a startled yelp as she went. Harry was a bit shocked but Hermione was quick to her feet and pulling them both. "Oh for heavens sake come on! We have to catch her!"

The three chased the red headed blur down the stairs and into the great hall. "Ginny wait, stop!" Ron tried desperately to catch her but Ginny had always been quicker than him. Harry sprinted right behind him pulling Hermione. Ginny rounded the stairs and continued her flight to the dungeons. She was dreaming, she was dreaming, she would go down to the dungeons and he would be there, waiting with a sarcastic comment as usual. Ginny stumbled slightly over the loose stone in the cold passage; as she narrowly dodged Ron's hand. They aren't there, this is a dream she pleaded with herself, shutting her eyes for a moment. Ginny whipped around another corner and stopped. Ron slid into her with a heavy grunt and fell face first, followed closely by Harry and Hermione. Ginny searched the hall frantically. Something, there had to be something! Anything to show he was alright!

Harry pulled himself from the floor as quickly as he could, which was no small feat considering Hermione had fallen on top of him. He reached Ginny just in time to catch her as she sank to the ground. "Nothing, there's nothing…" she whispered to herself. Harry held her up as best he could. Ron helped him as soon as he could get himself off the floor. Ginny was silent now. Harry didn't know what to do. He considered for a moment taking her to Dumbledore, but he thought better of it. Dumbledore wouldn't have time right now, not with everything that had been happening. Harry and Ron started to carry Ginny back up the stairs. Hermione bit her lip in worry, Ginny seemed completely out of it. They were halfway to the tower when her eyes snapped open. She grabbed Harry's shirt front, "Harry the mirror!"

It took him a moment to understand what she meant. His eyes widened in understanding, "Do you think he had it with him?"

"It's our only chance," Ginny raced ahead of them to the tower. Please, please, she pleaded in her head. Hermione followed her into the girl's dormitory. Ginny ripped her trunk open throwing clothes out, she had hidden the mirror for fear that someone would steal it. She found it and ran back down the stairs. "Here," she fell on her knees beside Harry, looking into the mirror's smooth surface. "Draco?" she whispered, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Draco Malfoy," she called a bit louder. Ginny's hands trembled, it was such a long shot, but she had to try. "Answer me!" she shouted at the small mirror. Harry jumped in surprise when the small glass glowed and emitted a loud crack. Ginny dropped it in alarm, but snatched it up again quickly. The glass was black, "What is it?" Ginny asked Harry who shrugged. "I never used it before," he mumbled, Ginny noticed with a bit of a sad expression. "Draco?" she said again, shaking the mirror helplessly. Ron and Hermione had their heads over Ginny's shoulder in an attempt to see. Harry noticed with grim humor that Ron was blushing at being so close to her. Ginny choked back a sob. Suddenly the glass glowed slightly again. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. A faint light was coming from it. Ginny watched as something white flashed across the glass and a room came into view. It was impossible to make out anything in the dark room apart from a very small fire in a very small hearth. She searched the picture. There was something lining the walls, but she couldn't for the life of her see what it was. Ginny wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What…what is it?"

Harry stared at the familiar scene in front of him, "I know where that is," he turned his eyes to Ron and Hermione, who had similar looks of fear. "We have to get to Dumbledore," he jumped from the floor towards the door. Ginny ran after him, "Harry what? Do you know where he is?" Ginny gasped hopefully. Harry looked at Hermione again, who shook her head with a tear. "That's the Shrieking Shack," he sighed heavily as he left the common room.

Harry lay awake in his bed. He glanced at his watch on the nightstand, 4:36 a.m. He sighed and rolled over in his bed. He hadn't slept at all tonight. After he had seen that horrible place in the glass he couldn't close his eyes without being there, without seeing….things….people. Harry shut his eyes as he felt familiar guilt well in his throat. When he had realized what he was seeing Harry had gone straight to Dumbledore, who, to his surprise, had sent him back to the tower instantly. Harry hadn't gone back though. He went to the room of requirement instead. He needed a place to sleep tonight that wasn't the tower. He didn't want to explain everything to everyone, he didn't want to have to tell Ron he was alright, or tell Hermione to stop worrying, he just wanted peace. Not that he could have it. Just when he was beginning to feel a bit of normalcy return to him this had happened. Malfoy was gone, gone. Possibly he was being held at the shack, possibly he was already…. Harry stopped thinking. Despite the past he didn't want Malfoy dead. He didn't want anyone dead, except one person, no not a person…one thing. He rubbed his head lightly, Harry felt like a truck had hit him. What was going to happen now? The followers were freed, that meant that Azkaban was empty. Every death eater alive was out, and he was enemy number one. Harry swallowed hard, the lump in his throat was killing him, but it was odd, he didn't want to cry. He hadn't cried in a long time, and he was beginning to wonder if he still knew how. Just as Harry felt like he was going to suffocate he heard the door open. Harry jumped up in the bed, a shriveled Ginny watched him from the doorway. "Are you alright?" Harry pushed the heavy quilt back, Ginny nodded quickly. "I was more worried about you," she took a step towards him. Ginny wasn't sure if he wanted her there. She had been looking for him for hours. She had searched almost everywhere in the castle before she thought about the Room of Requirement. She scoffed a bit at herself. She was thinking back to the beginning of the summer, that night when he had helped her with the dishes. She had been thrilled just to have him talk to her, and now…, that night seemed so far away. "I just wanted…" he searched for something to say that didn't sound horrible. "To be alone?" she finished his sentence for him. He hadn't wanted to say it to her. "It's alright, I understand," Ginny rubbed her arms; she felt a bit like an ice cube, The nights were beginning to get chilly, Christmas would be there soon.

"It's my fault," Ginny sat on the edge of the bed without looking at him. She laughed in an ironic sort of way, "I haven't been very good to you Harry." He felt his face twitch, "What are you talking about Gin, you're great." She shook her head, "No, ever since….well, ever since this all began with Draco…" she sighed heavily. "I've been so concerned with him that I…I forgot to see you. All you've ever done is save me, save all of us…and, I was so concerned with being a hero to him that I didn't see you needed one too." Harry wasn't sure what to say to her. It was true lately that it seemed everything had been ripping them apart, and he felt powerless to stop it. "I know that you just wanted to help him Ginny, there's nothing wrong with that," Harry put his arm around her shoulder. "But there is," she broke in, "I want to help you more."

Harry hugged her tightly. He knew that Ron would absolutely slaughter him if he knew that he was alone with Ginny at night in a secret bedroom. For some reason Harry felt a weight lift from his chest, as if he had been worrying about everything she had just said without even knowing it. "Ginny, don't worry, you always want to help, you're the only person I know who voluntarily joined S.P.E.W.," Ginny laughed lightly, "Well you are, and that's one of the reasons I love you," Harry realized what he had said the moment the words left his mouth. He felt Ginny tighten slightly and his throat closed. It was true that he loved her, he had loved her for a long time, but he had never told her, not directly to her alone. Ginny's mind raced. She remembered the day when they had told Ron that Harry had said he was in love with her, but she had decided that was only because he was tying not to make Ron angry and she had never mentioned it. Ginny felt her face go red as she forced herself to look at him, "I love you Harry, I would die for you, and I want you to know that."

"You won't have to, I want you to know that," he kissed her forehead lightly. Ginny curled against his chest silently. There seemed to be a sleepy comfort in the room. For once Ginny didn't feel like she had to say anything. The attacks, the disappearances, for now they didn't matter. Ginny lay quietly as she heard rain start outside the window, and she didn't care. Harry listened to her steady breathing as he watched the rain fall in gallons from the sky. He tightened his arms around her, they were safe inside, and that was all that mattered. Harry knew that this was the only thing he was living for, to make sure she was safe when the storms came.

Ginny slept fitfully that night. Partly in worry, partly because she wanted to stay awake and be with Harry, and because she knew they had to get back to the tower before everyone woke up. Ginny didn't know exactly what had happened last night, Harry hadn't offered to tell her about his meeting with Dumbledore and she wasn't about to ask. As she watched the sky glow through the rain Ginny's mind drifted back to the end of the summer. One of the nights when she and Draco had been making the potion the conversation had turned, naturally, to Harry. In those days Ginny had been very reluctant to talk about her feelings, especially to Draco.

"So, you're in love with him right?" he had asked smugly, as though he had figured out a great secret.

"What? No! We're friends….." Ginny had protested quickly, with a jump in her stomach.

"Uh huh, and my father's going to join Dumbledore's army," he had scoffed at her. Ginny had always let her curiosity get the best of her, and she had leapt at the chance to ask questions.

"Is he…is he…really that dangerous?" Ginny had asked carefully, she didn't want to upset him. To her surprise he had laughed openly, it was one of the few times she had ever heard him laugh without a sarcastic edge.

"I would say so," Draco pulled the neck of his cloak down slightly, revealing a hideous jagged scar that cut across his collar bone. Ginny had gasped involuntarily.

"He did that?"

"With a piece of glass, when I was nine I used to want to play in his dungeons. One day I broke a flask of Martenmyer potion that he had been working on for weeks….guess I had it coming…."

Ginny was appalled, "What? You had it what? Draco are you insane? No one, NO ONE, ever "has it coming," especially if it was an accident!"

Draco had merely shrugged. It was then when Ginny had begun to realize the actual extent of his life. She doubted he had ever had a simple carefree day of childhood. Now as she lay beside Harry and listened to his steady breath her heart bled for him. All the wonderful memories she had with her family, he would never know anything like that. Ginny glanced at Harry's watch, it was almost seven, and time for them to leave. She stopped for a moment to admire his sleeping face. Sleep was the only time he looked peaceful, the only time he didn't look tormented by some inner demon…or outer one.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," she kissed his forehead lightly. Harry's lips curled into a smile, "I wasn't asleep," he looked up and laughed at her roll of the eyes.

"Time already?" he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Ginny took the opportunity to lean against his chest. "Yes, unless we want to endure the wrath of Ronald."

"Merlin no," Harry yawned again and rubbed her back. "Ginny…" his tone turned a degree darker.

"Yeah?"

"When we go back, well….we may find something out…and…"

Ginny cut him off, "I know…and it's scaring me," she swallowed. Ginny met his concerned eyes and for the briefest of moments she was a first year, trapped in the chamber, with her hero standing over her, "We'll get through it."

Harry squeezed her hand and pulled her, protesting, out of bed.

When they returned to the common room Harry was alarmed to see everyone already up and going. He spotted Ron in the corner and walked to him cautiously. "Morning mate," his voice squeaked. Ron gave him a bit of an odd look but nodded friendly, "Morning."

Hermione bounced down the stairs moments later to the three of them, she looked in very good humor but the tired look in her eyes gave her away, "Morning," she called to them, as they grumbled hello. Hermione snickered, "have a GOOD night then," Ginny gave her a death look and Harry buried his face in the pillow. Hermione giggled in triumph and lumbered towards the portrait. Harry watched her go with a head shake, she was never going to let him forget about that train ride….

As the four walked down to the great hall Harry spotted Professor McGonagall coming swiftly towards them. Ginny felt her throat close and Harry grabbed her hand quickly. The normally tidy professor looked as though she had had a long night. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, may I speak to you?" Ginny was frozen to the spot, but Harry, with Ron's help, moved her into a nearby classroom. Professor McGonagall closed the door swiftly and turned to them.

"They have been found," Ginny fell on top of the nearest desk. "I might as well tell you, since it will be in all of the papers. There was quite a large scene last night. Professor Silverstalk as well as Mr. Malfoy and several others were being held in the "shrieking shack" as you all call it," Professor McGonagall smoothed her graying hair. "They were both very badly injured, perhaps beyond complete rehabilitation….and….I'm afraid other members of the order have been lost."

Harry stood quickly, not Lupin! "Who?" he breathed.

"Well, I'm sorry to bring bad tidings but….one of our most dedicated members, Ms. Nymphadora Tonks," Harry watched sadly as Ron cradled a tearful Hermione. "She died in honor; her last action was to send Professor Silverstalk back with a portkey. Without her, the mission would have failed," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat noisily.

Ginny jumped in, "When you said 'beyond rehabilitation,' what did you mean?"

"Well, there was evidence that the crucio curse was used more than once on the hostages, and sometimes…"she sighed heavily, "it can be quite hard to cope with the effects."

Ginny shook her head softly, poor Tonks. She thought fondly of the slightly clumsy witch who had transfigured her nose to get a laugh. Harry rubbed her shoulders in comfort, Ginny felt guilty. She should be comforting him, this was yet another death to add to the very long list that he was forced to keep.

"Can we see them?" Ginny was surprised to hear Harry ask. Professor McGonagall shook her head, "They are currently at St. Mungo's, and we hope to have them with us again by the holidays. Well, I've kept you from your classes long enough," she turned to leave, "Oh, and…" the harsh witch's expression softened slightly, "congratulations children, you have saved many lives these past hours…..ninety points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall straightened her hair awkwardly and left.

Ron snorted softly, "Well, I think that "gushy" display of affection almost killed her," Hermione snorted through a few stray tears. Ginny sighed and took Harry's hand. The first barrier had been crossed, but they were by no means out of the woods.

Three weeks later and Ginny was in a frenzy. With the events of the past weeks she had been neglecting her studies, and she was finding her O.W.L.'s quickly approaching, not to mention the still looming Quiddich season. The Gryffindor team had been doing fantastically with Ron's dictatorial coaching style. They were undefeated going into the second to last game and Ginny had to admit that Ron had been doing a wonderful, if not obsessive, job. Between charms and practice Ginny felt like applying for a time turner. As the weekend dawned Ginny let herself breathe again, today was Friday and she was determined not to work after that night. One day off was alright, she would allow herself that.

"Hey," Harry sat down on the couch across from her. Ginny gave a weary smile, "Hello stranger," she felt as though she had been in isolation for days. In the back of her mind the worry over Draco nagged, but she kept pushing it further down. When she had question McGonagall about them she had been brushed off, and Professor Dumbledore hadn't been seen since the night of the attacks.

"Yes, we have been a bit busy haven't we?" Harry kissed her quickly before pulling out a long roll of parchment.

"Just a bit," Ginny snorted at him, busy was an understatement if she had ever heard one. Harry laughed at her tone, "Well, I hope you're not too busy for a surprise," he smirked at her coyly. Ginny's eyebrows shot up. In the past six years she had had to grow up quickly, but she still loved surprises. "Of course not! What is it?" Ginny jumped the gap to the couch.

Harry laughed again, "Well I can't tell you or it's not a surprise is it?" Ginny was preparing herself for a war when Ron came in. Harry gave the be quiet motion and Ginny hushed reluctantly.

"Have either of you seen my potions book?" Ron ran franticly around the room. Ginny was surprised, she had never seen him so worked up over school before. She shook her head as did Harry and Ron screamed in frustration before jetting out of the room again.

"Well, I'm glad to see him take an interest in his work," Ginny nodded in satisfaction. Harry laughed at her, "Don't be so sure, I happen to know for a fact that all his "thoughts" on a certain witch are doodled all over that book," Harry laughed coldly. "Mean," Ginny hissed at him as she hit him with a pillow. Her mind jumped quickly, "Oh yes, my surprise…..tell me," she raised the pillow again. Harry jumped to his feet and perched on the boy's steps. "Oh no, you can't know now," he dodged her attack easily, "Meet me tonight in here, around twelve," he kissed her cheek lightly as she scowled at him. "Harry Potter, you tell me right now or…"

"Hey? Aren't you late for divination?"

Ginny was running for the door before he finished his sentence.

That night at dinner Ginny question Ron and Hermione relentlessly over the "surprise." She hadn't seen Harry since that afternoon and she wanted to know what was going on. "Why won't you tell me where he is?" she screeched to Hermione who was calmly buttering her toast. "Ginny I have already explained to you that I haven't the slightest idea WHERE your boyfriend is, so why don't you pester your brother?" Hermione huffed slightly in a tone that told Ginny to drop it. She turned mercilessly to the flushed Ron. Ginny smiled evilly. Ever since they were babies she had been able to get the truth out of him. Once when their brother Charlie's fire crab had gone missing Mrs. Weasley had almost made the entire family drink a truth potion. It had taken Ginny five minutes flat to get it out of Ron that he had seen the twins sew it into Percy's cloak. Now years later Ron was no better at keeping his mouth shut and they both knew it.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what he's doing," Ron swallowed his pie quickly. Ginny watched him coolly from across the table, "It's alright Ron I know that you're not supposed to tell me," Ginny patted his hand softly and picked up her fork. Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin, I thought you were going to try and force it out of me," he reached for another pie. Ginny chuckled, "Oh goodness no. Why I'm sure that Harry has told Hermione to keep you in a strict line…" Hermione was listening over her book and nodding slightly. "Right…hey!" Ron turned to her sharply. "Strict line? What? You two don't trust me with this kind of thing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on Ron, we all know you tend to let things….slip," Hermione shut her book sharply. "Slip? I keep plenty of secrets!" Ron sounded hurt. "Oh really? Name one," Hermione crossed her arms in satisfaction. "Well….I mean, I could have kept this, if you lot had even bothered to tell me what was going on! I mean, I've helped as much as you, why should you get all of the information!" Ginny could see the slight tones of anger rise in his voice. "As much as me? I think not, I've…" Hermione was out of her chair now, leaning towards him and pointing her finger. "I have so! Who bought all the things and had them sent? Who made all the arrangements? Who made sure the transfiguration room was cleared? Who found…." Ron and Hermione were yelling openly now, both overlapping each other's sentences. Ginny slipped quietly away with a smile. She had gotten what she needed. Ginny ran swiftly down the third floor corridor to the transfiguration room.

Ginny stood on the other side of the large oak door and pressed her ear against the wood. It was completely silent. She slid the handle open as quietly as she could and looked inside. It was completely empty. Ginny looked behind the door and under the row of tables. She was just about to leave when she felt someone grab her. Ginny's yell was muffled as she fought to get away from the strong grip. She heard loud laughter as she turned to face Harry, who looked as though he had just won a medal. "Harry James Potter! You scared me to death! I should never speak to you…"

"Oh hush, you deserved it," Harry was still smiling at her. "I knew you would weasel something out of Ron, so I made sure he didn't know anything that was true." Harry looked extremely proud of himself. "Come on, it's time to go," he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

After a few minutes Ginny knew where they were heading. It had been quite a scandal when Dumbledore had gotten a centaur to teach them divination, but everyone at Hogwarts knew he was wonderful, and he had the best room in the castle. Harry opened the divination room door quietly and pushed her inside. Ginny was the slightest bit put out at all the pushing and pulling he had done to her but she forgot about her hard feeling once she was inside. The room, which seemed as though you were in the middle of the forest, still had its enchanted midnight sky. A cloudy moon hovered in the corner and the effect was breathtaking. The room had everything a forest would, complete with a small stream which ran across the north side and a multitude of dainty spiders who had strung beautiful webs through the trees. Ginny stood looking at the room until she was shaken back by Harry.

"Come on, you act like you've never been in here before," he winked at her sarcastically and pulled her behind him towards the back of the room. Ginny laughed openly at the scene in front of her. In a low tree was a very nice, albeit small, tree house. She turned a wondrous eye to Harry who again looked very proud. "I suppose this is your doing?"

"You suppose right. Ron told me that the thing you loved most when you were little was a tiny tree house behind the burrow. He told me the twins…uh, "used" it, and I thought maybe you needed another one, if only for the night." Ginny gave him a kiss before skipping quickly to the house. Harry followed, helping her, needlessly, up the small tree. Ginny scoffed at him, she could probably climb anything faster than he could, but she allowed him the fantasy. Inside Ginny stopped short. The house was obviously enchanted. She ran her fingers over the familiar things, it looked exactly like her kitchen in the burrow. "How did you do this?" she asked him in amazement.

"Well, it's amazing the spells you can find, when Hermione looks hard enough," Harry laughed. "I knew that you were missing home Gin, so I decided to bring it to you. It took a whole lot of work, especially for your family and Hermione, but I thought that you deserved it. Happy Birthday," he hugged her quickly before sitting her on the table. Ginny shook her head. Her birthday wasn't for another week, but she was extremely happy that Harry had brought it early. He emerged from the closet with a small silver parcel. "It's not much, but I hope you like it," he handed her the small wrapped box. "Harry this was enough, more than enough….you never know when to stop! I didn't do anything nearly as nice for you on your birthday!" Ginny wasn't sure how to react to all of this.

"Will you be quiet and open it?" Harry thumped the present as Ginny reluctantly agreed. She pulled off the paper to find an ornately carved wooden box. It was decorated with birds and what looked like different kinds of flowers. Ginny was intrigued, she was never one to wear jewelry, and this particular gift didn't seem to make much sense to her. She lifted the heavy lid and gasped in surprise. A familiar tune trickled out from the small box and Ginny watched as an enchanted porcelain cat and mouse did a dance around the inside of the lid. "Ms. Mary cat…." Ginny laughed quietly as she listened to her favorite childhood song, "I can't believe you remembered!"

"I remember everything you tell me," Harry watched with her as the little mouse jumped over the cat's nose and into a hole. The song ended and Ginny closed the box. "Thank you," she hugged him tightly as she brushed a tear away from her eye quickly. "Happy Birthday," he told her again as he kissed her nose. Ginny frowned in mock anger, "Just the nose?" she winked suggestively. Harry laughed, "Yes, because your brother and his almost girlfriend will be here any moment!"

Ginny gulped thinking about the fight she had started between them, "Is it too early for me to leave?"

Harry had been a bit vague over the details of the party. Ron and Hermione did indeed come a few minutes later, with about ten others. Colin, Neville, Luna, and quite a few others piled into the "kitchen" while Hermione brought an enormous cauldron cake. Ginny was actually very impressed that they had all managed to do this without her knowing about it. She was also relieved to see that Ron and Hermione weren't angry with her, or at least they didn't show it. After a while Hermione forced Ginny to the head of the table to give her the gifts. Colin gave her a poster book of herself during Quiddich practice and games. Ginny thought it was a bit odd, but sweet nonetheless. Luna gave her a large brown bag, to 'store things' as she put it. Ginny thanked her without pursuing the conversation any further. Seamus had decided the best thing to give her was her own set of exploding snap cards, he explained that he was sick of losing with his own deck. Hermione had given her, in true fashion, a large book of charms. Ron actually had gotten her something nice this year, which was a change for him. In the past he had been…less than adequate with gift giving. Ginny thought about her thirteenth birthday when he had given her a mud newt. He had thought she would think it was "cute." Unfortunately the thing had gotten "lost" shortly after. This year however Ron had given her a very handsome pair of Quiddich goggles, and she absolutely adored them. The only downside was the sight of them reminded her of the looming final game. As Ginny neared the end of the pile she was afraid she would never be able to eat all the candy that she had been supplied with. She came to a small box wrapped in deep blue. Ginny picked it up gingerly and was surprised at the weight the object possessed. She tightened her grip on it curiously. Upon closer inspection she saw it was covered in blue fabric, not paper. Ginny pulled the fabric from it and opened the wooden box inside. She gasped slightly at what lay inside of it.

"Who? Who is this from?" she turned in wonder to Harry who looked at it in confusion. "Not me," he shrugged slightly. Ron and Hermione shrugged as well. Ginny looked in vain for a card or a signature. Inside the small box lay a glittering silver necklace. The chain was very thin, almost invisible when taken away from the deep blue fabric, and hanging on it was a circular grey stone, inlaid with a blue gem. Ginny looked at it in wonder, what in the world was it. The thing was beautiful, that was for sure, but something about it was….different. It seemed to glow with a very subtle light, like a star seen through a thin layer of clouds.

"OH, that's an ouls, I've seen them before," Luna spoke first, breaking the silence in the room. "A what?" Ginny tore her eyes away from the shimmering jewelry. Luna huffed a bit as though Ginny was immensely thick. It reminded her sharply of Hermione when Ron asked to copy her homework. "An ouls! That gem, it's taken from the heart of a veela. It's supposed to give you a physical bond with the person you're meant to be with. Mum says she knew what dad was feeling for five years before she met him," Luna nodded in a matter of fact way. Ginny stared at the beautiful trinket again.

"Have you ever heard of this?" Harry asked Hermione. Luna had never been the most reliable source of information. Hermione squinted her eyes at the charm, "Well yes, I have, but I always thought they were an old wives tale. You know, they were never talked about very seriously."

"It's not a tale!" Luna broke in, "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Who do you think sent it?" Harry was leaning over her shoulder. "I don't know," Ginny shrugged. She was undoing the clasp on it when Ron stopped her. "Do you think it's safe? I mean, what if….someone…..you know, put a curse on it or something?"

Ginny stopped suddenly, maybe Ron was right. She looked again at the small wooden box, there was no name. Why would someone send her such a wonderful gift and not be recognized. "We'll take it to McGonagall in the morning, see what she thinks," Ginny decided, putting the necklace back in the box. As she shut the lid she felt the slightest pain in her heart, like she was turning away a dearly loved friend.

The next morning Ginny set out early to find Professor McGonagall. For some reason she was very eager to find out if the charm really worked. She found the old witch burrowed in a stack of books on the third floor library.

"Professor?" Ginny approached her cautiously, sometimes McGonagall could be quite grumpy when interrupted.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" the woman barely took notice of her presence. "I wanted to ask you something. About a birthday gift I received last night," Ginny sat down at the table and pulled the wooden box from her bag. She passed it reluctantly to McGonagall who opened it with a noticeable lack of interest. When she saw what was laying inside her jaw literally dropped. "Miss Weasley! Where on Earth did you get this?"

Ginny shrugged sheepishly, "Someone sent it to me for my birthday, they didn't send a card or anything," for some reason Ginny was slightly embarrassed that she was the cause of so much fuss. McGonagall picked the necklace up with two fingers and studied it through her spectacles. "Do you know what this is?" she asked Ginny over the table.

"Luna told me it was called an ouls. She said it allowed you to feel someone else's emotions," McGonagall was nodding slightly. "She is right Miss Weasley, but there is much more to this gem," McGonagall shut the book in front of her. "An Ouls is extremely rare. It comes from the heart of a Veela, and must be extracted while the veela is still living. Because of their speed, wit, and entrancing appearance it is very, very rare that one is ever captured. There have only been six recorded cases of a person having possession of an Ouls," McGonagall stared at the gem again.

"Well, what exactly does it do?" Ginny was staring at it too, as though it might come alive at any moment.

"According to records the Ouls allows two people to share a mental bond so strong it can manifest into physical emotions."

"Wow, so it's like being one person?" Ginny asked in amazement.

"Well not entirely. The two can't control each other in any way, nor can they send thoughts to one another, but they can sense the others emotions and feelings," McGonagall put the necklace back into the wooden box, "who did you say sent this to you?"

"I don't know there was no name, that's why I came to you. Do you think someone has cursed it or something like that?"

McGonagall shook her head, "Impossible, objects of such pure magic energy can't be trifled with, or they would be destroyed. No Miss Weasley, I think the answer is simply someone cares for you very much."

Weeks passed and Ginny was growing more and more excited. The Christmas holidays were coming and she was going to see her family again! It felt like ages since she had hugged her father or talked to her mother. The only obstacle left was the final Quiddich game of the season. It had come down to Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, since Draco left the team Slytherin didn't seem to be doing too well, only winning three games the whole season. The night before the final match Ginny's stomach was turning flips, so she tried to focus on the upcoming vacation. Harry was coming with them of course, and Ginny was a bit apprehensive. She hadn't really told any of her family that they were dating, fearing a backlash from the twins. Ginny was debating if she should tell them or not when Hermione bounced into the girl's dorm.

"Ginny have you heard!?!" she was literally bouncing off the walls.

"What what's going on?" Ginny watched her in amusement.

"Professor Silverstalk is back!" Hermione jumped again and Ginny flew from her chair. If Professor Silverstalk was back than Draco should be too! It had been almost two months since she had seen him, and she hadn't even been able to owl him at St. Mungo's. Ginny was halfway through the common room when a hand stopped her.

"Sorry pet, it's just the professor," Harry smiled kindly at her but Ginny could feel her face fall. She hadn't realized exactly how much she missed the great oaf until that moment. She smiled weakly at Harry and allowed him to take her back to the sofa.

"So are you ready for the last game?" Harry was trying to lighten the mood and Ginny could tell. She tried to play along, if for nothing else but to make him feel better, "A bit nervous, but I think it'll go alright."

Harry kissed the top of her head and smiled, "You'll be fantastic, don't worry."

That night as she was getting ready for bed Ginny did what she did almost every night. She opened her bedside drawer softly and pulled out the little wooden box. Ginny removed the Ouls and held it in the palm of her hand. It felt very cool like it always did, and Ginny had a brief rush of feeling. She put it back in its box quickly and shut the lid. Ginny didn't dare to hold it for too long. Even the few seconds she had it made her feel different, and the truth was she didn't like it. It wasn't so much the actual feelings as it was the story behind it. Ginny lay down in the bed and pulled the covers over her head. In her heart Ginny was afraid, she was afraid that the feelings she received weren't from Harry.

The morning of the final Quiddich game dawned early for Harry. It was a hazy grey November day, when the month was dieing out and December was creeping in. Harry walked alone to the Quiddich pitch, he needed some quiet time to think. For weeks he had been feeling slightly uneasy. He didn't know who had sent the Ouls to Ginny, and even worse, he didn't know why Lord Voldermort was being so quiet. Nothing had happened since Malfoy and Professor Silverstalk had been rescued, well, nothing that they knew of. Harry changed into his scarlet robes slowly, lost in thought. He was pulling on his gloves when he felt hands around his neck.

Harry gasped and whirled around to find a scarlet clad Ginny smiling at him. Harry turned a bit pink, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Ginny winked at him before ducking out of the boy's changing room. Harry shook his head and laughed. She seemed to be in better spirits lately, but Harry feared it was an act. He had seen her face the night before when she found out that Malfoy wasn't there, he hadn't seen her so disappointed in a long time. Harry tried to push the thoughts out of his mind and prepare for the game. It was extremely important that he catch the snitch before the Ravenclaw's were too far ahead. Ron had been prepping them for this game all season and Harry knew it was going to be a hard one.

Ron was pacing in front of the spellboard when Harry came in. This seemed to be a bit of a tradition with him now, and Harry found himself hoping that they didn't let him down. Out of the corner of his eye Harry caught Dean watching him.

"Alright team, this is it. I know I've said that before…"

"Bloody right you have," Seamus interrupted him loudly, chewing on a mint cauldron cake to settle his stomach.

"But…this is REALLY it. If we win this, we win the Quiddich cup. The under dog team, with only three returning members…"

"Four!" Ginny interrupted him with a scowl.

"Whatever," Ron rolled his eyes at her, "we can win! We will win! We have to win!" Ron beat his fist into his hand and Harry found himself laughing softly. The way Ron talked about Quiddich made Harry think the fight with Voldermort was going to be a cream cake.

"So, go out there, and win!" Ron finished his speech with a final jab to his hand. Ginny was the first to hop to her feet, "Come on everyone, let's go get our Quiddich cup!" Harry stared at her in wonder; she didn't seem to be as nervous as she normally would be. Harry grabbed his broom and followed Ginny into the pitch entrance. From behind the doors he could hear the crowd screaming. Harry gulped slightly, trying to push the nerves away. After six years of this he thought it would get easier, but every game brought him back to his first year, when he stood uncertainly behind Oliver Wood. As they lined up Dean brushed past Harry knocking him slightly into the wall, "Oh, sorry mate," Dean smiled a silk over steel apology at him before taking his place behind Seamus. Harry glared at his back, Dean never had gotten over the whole to do with Ginny, and his snide remarks were getting old. Harry didn't have too much time to dwell on it before the doors were flung open and he heard his name being called over the pitch. With a quick smile at Ginny he zoomed out to play the most important game of the season.

Thirty minutes later Harry was beginning to sweat. Ravenclaw was up by thirty and he hadn't even caught a glance of the snitch. Cho was trying a different approach to this game, instead of staying behind him she was circling him, like a shark in the ocean. Harry swore under his breath and tried to ignore her. He groaned as the roar of the crowd told him Ravenclaw had scored again. Harry flew franticly around the pitch searching for any sign of gold. He was flying past Ginny when he noticed something odd. Among the bright scarlet robes a bright purple glint had appeared. Harry flew closer watching. He saw it again. As he watched he had a moment of clarity. She was wearing the Ouls, he had never seen her wear it before. Was that the reason she was acting so differently? Harry snapped back to Earth as he saw Cho dive suddenly towards the ground, and just ahead of her he saw the glint. He was off in a flash towards the ground. Cho had seen it well before him but her broom was no match for him. They were neck and neck as the crowd stood on their feet in the stands. After a few minutes Harry could see that simple maneuvers weren't shaking Cho. He had to do something drastic. In the blink of an eye Harry fishtailed his broom knocking roughly into hers. He grabbed for the snitch but missed by inches. Cho had lost a good amount of control in her broom and this was the opening her needed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he wasn't relishing what was going to come. Harry jumped cleanly off his broom, hoping to Merlin that his hand would somehow find the snitch. He felt his fingers close around its struggling wings and let out a sigh of relief. Then he clenched the golden ball tightly in his hand bringing it to his chest. He pulled his legs tight to him and tightened his body. This was going to hurt.

Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor Quiddich team watched in confusion and amazement as Harry Potter, the best seeker in Hogwart's history jumped neatly off his broom two hundred feet in the air. He hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The next thing Harry remembered was the dark. He couldn't tell if his eyes were closed of not. He tried opening them but found he was so achy that he couldn't feel his muscles at all. With all the effort he could manage he turned his head. A dim light greeted him and through it he could see the familiar stark white sheets of the hospital wing. He would have smiled if he could; he hadn't escaped a season yet without coming here at least once. Harry found with effort he could move his arms. He found a hunk of chocolate sitting on the table beside him and bit into it greatfully. As his eyes focused Harry noticed something odd. The normally crowded room was empty. There were no nurses scurrying around, no cards or flowers or candy from people to patients. It was as if everything had been scrubbed down extra hard. A while later Harry found his legs. The chocolate had done a world of good, and he felt almost coherent. Harry shook his head and decided that next season Ron would have to find a way to win without him dive bombing off his broom stick. Ron had said in a joke one day, that if Harry couldn't get the snitch he should take a 'leap of faith.' Harry snickered at the idea of what Ron would say when he got back, not to mention the lecture he would get from Hermione about school athletics being to dangerous and putting too much pressure on students. This was the perfect ammo for her. Harry rubbed his head and stood shakily. It was late, very late, though he had no idea exactly what time it was. As he made his way toward the loo Harry stopped cold. He had thought the room was empty but he was wrong. In the bed at the end of the row, looking extremely pale and thin, was Malfoy.

A/N- Hey guys! Wow, I've missed you! I know you might want to string me up for making this update so late, but the band season started and I've been swamped! Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters because it's setting up the end of the story! Read into it for hidden clues, ha ha ha (evil laughter). So please review! Don't be too mean about my slow ways, I said I'm sorry! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and everyone in general. I couldn't do this without you all! Next chapter- Christmas, a story, and the beginning of the end!


	15. Homecoming

Homecoming A/N- Hey guys remember me? I know it's been forever, but here it is chapter fifteen. Thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on me!

**Homecoming**

Harry stopped cold in front of the bed. The figure in front of him was almost unrecognizable. Malfoy had bruises covering nearly every inch of his face; it pained Harry to look at him. Moments later an unfamiliar woman shuffled into the room.

"Saints alive Mr. Potter what are you doing out of bed?" she hurried towards him with surprising speed. Harry was taken aback, "I was…" she stopped him immediately, "Oh never mind it, back into bed, right now!" she took his arm firmly. Harry was a bit too surprised to do anything, "Excuse me, but where is madam Pomfrey?" he asked as he was shoved back into the stark bed. "Madam Pomfrey dear? Oh, I think you're a bit confused, this isn't Hogwarts, you're in St. Mungo's, I am nurse Yolsten," she pulled the sheets back over him with an accomplished look.

"St. Mungo's? Was it really all that bad?" Harry wondered out loud. "Was it that bad?" nurse Yolsten clicked her tongue, "You dove head first from a broom at two hundred feet! I would say that was pretty bad wouldn't you? Honestly Mr. Potter, over a school Quiddich game," she continued talking quickly as she bustled about the room pulling various things out of cupboards. "Well, I feel fine," Harry protested as he watched her. "Well I'm sure you feel better now, but you've been here for two weeks," Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Anyway, I have to make rounds, don't leave the bed again," she demanded picking up a box of chocolate. "Nurse Yolsten," Harry called after her, "Did we at least win the match?"

Ginny sat silently pondering the potion essay in front of her. If cocasne horn was used to deplete energy sources and tuwsent root cured headaches what was the purpose of adding hisano blood? She was contemplating asking Hermione when her blood ran cold. A sudden rush of pain had flooded her entire body. Ginny yelped in alarm and nearly fell from her chair. Ron rushed to her from his chess game in front of the fire.

"Ginny, what's going on? Are you alright?" he pulled her effortlessly from her chair and sat her on the sofa. If she had been in a bit less anguish she would have been irritated at being thrown around like a rag doll.

"I don't know, I…." she felt a rush of pain again, "Something…isn't right."

"Ron go get madam Pomfrey," Hermione exclaimed as she appeared from the girl's dormitory.

"No, wait," Ginny said a bit irritably, she just needed a few moments to collect herself. Lately everyone had been treating her like glass. Since Harry was taken to St. Mungo's and Draco was still missing Ron and Hermione were convinced that she was going to be a target. "I think I'm alright, I don't know what….." Ginny stopped short. She reached suddenly under her robes.

Ginny nodded her head quickly, "Ron, call McGonagall, I think Harry's awake!"

Harry was still unable to take his eyes from Malfoy's lifeless figure. He had never seen anyone so badly beaten, and he shuttered to think what had been done to him. Harry cautiously crept from his bed; he didn't want to call any more attention to himself than he had too. He crawled silently towards the door, somehow he had to get a message to Hogwarts, everyone must be worried sick about him, especially Ginny. Harry felt a sharp pain in his ribs; apparently he wasn't as healed as he thought. As he passed Malfoy's bed Harry averted his eyes, it wasn't a sight he wanted to see. Feeling a great sense of pride Harry reached for the door knob, it twisted under his hand. Harry looked up into the amused face of none other than Dumbledore.

"I think Harry, it would be best to return to your bed, before we have half the staff of St. Mungo's on our heels," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a bit.

"Sir, I was just going to try and send a message to…"

"Never fear Harry," Dumbledore escorted him back to the bed, "Your friends have already been alerted to your state, I believe the young Miss Weasley was the first to suggest, strongly I might add, that we come and fetch you."

"How did Ginny know I was….?"

"Ah, that, I believe is for her to tell you," Dumbledore sat roughly on an old chair, "So Harry, I think it wise to tell you a few things before your return trip to school, things have changed in the past weeks."

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead tenderly; Harry seemed to notice for the first time the deep lines on his brow. "We have had to increase the security greatly in Hogwarts, as the attacks Voldermort has planned have increased dramatically, some of the professors have advised me not to bring you back at all…"

Harry felt himself panic and opened his mouth to protest, Dumbledore raised a weary hand, "However, I believe you can look after yourself quite well, so in a few minutes I have arranged transportation for you. You must understand Harry, these are dangerous days, and we must all forgo certain freedoms for the sake of safety," Dumbledore handed him a piece of chocolate from the bedside table, "On a separate matter, I see you have discovered the whereabouts of Mr. Malfoy," he cast a side glance towards the far bed.

"He….he looks pretty bad sir," Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Indeed, I don't believe he has been awake since he came here. The crucio curse is a horrible thing to endure, perhaps the hardest to recover from as well. I think it wise if you keep certain aspects of your encounter from your friends, especially some…"

Harry nodded, he knew Dumbledore was referring to Ginny.

"Well then, rest here Harry, I will return shortly," Dumbledore nodded slightly and retreated. Harry sat back on his pillows. It was to strangest feeling in the world, to suddenly be thrust into the future, and he was troubled by Dumbledore's comment about forgoing certain freedoms. Harry finished the chocolate and sighed roughly. He was willing to bet money Snape had been one of the professors who advised Dumbledore not to bring him back. Harry smiled suddenly, somehow Ginny had known he was awake, and if that meant what he thought it did he had more than enough to look forward too.

Ginny paced around the Gryffindor common room impatiently. Hermione glanced at her from behind her charms book.

"Ginny, wearing a trench in the carpet won't make him come any faster," Hermione flipped the page.

"Oh be quiet Hermione," Seamus appeared in the common room looking rather full of himself, "she hasn't seen the bloke for a while, I'd bet she's missed him," Seamus wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Ginny glared at him.

"I just hope he doesn't look all….you know, bloodied up," Ron pulled a pumpkin tart out of his bag and stuffed it into his mouth, "If waf qwif a fwall."

"Ron, please chew before you engage in polite conversation," Hermione shot daggers at him from across the room.

"What is your problem today?" Ron swallowed hard and raised his voice quite a bit louder than it had been.

"Excuse me for not wanting to see your half digested snack products Ronald!"

"Yeah well how about you ask instead of acting like you're the world's biggest stick in the mud!"

"Oh how intelligent of you, quite a witty response!"

Ginny sighed and sat down in defeat. If Ron and Hermione argued before Harry left now it was an all out war. They had been bickering non stop for two weeks. She buried her head in the pillows to drown out the noise.

"Honestly Hermione I am sick of you talking to me like I'm your bloody step child!"

"If you were my child Ronald you would have better manners…."

Harry limped into the portrait hole cautiously, he had heard Ron and Hermione's argument from the great hall, it made him smile, some things would never change.

"…..Oh you would bring that up Granger! I only set it on fire that one time and you act like I'm a pyromaniac or something!"

"Pyromaniac? Big word for you isn't it?"

Harry sat his bag down in the corner, "Sorry, but could someone help me get this up the stairs?"

Ron and Hermione jumped in surprise and Ginny's head shot up from the sofa. Harry was alarmed for a minute, they acted like he had three heads or something.

"Harry!" Ginny leapt over the sofa and bounded towards him. She thought better of it in the last moment and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Hey there mate, wondered when you'd be up," Ron glared at Hermione quickly before walking over to get Harry's bag.

"Good to see you Harry," Hermione hugged him softly, "you look a fright!"

"Thanks so much," Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione never had been one for subtlety. A crowd was forming around him now, the rest of the Gryffindors had been alerted to his return and he was been greeted with a hero's welcome. Apparently the Hogwart's students cared more for Quiddich than the St. Mungo's nurses.

"Alright, shove off, let him breathe," Ginny pushed a path through the growing people, "come on Harry, you'd better lie down."

Harry followed her up the stairs gratefully. When he arrived in the boy's dormitory he felt a rush of relief. Finally he was home. Ginny sat him on the bed and took his bag from Ron, who had once again began arguing with Hermione.

"Well it's not like you wouldn't be upset if he said something like that to you!"

"I didn't mean it like that, and he knows. He's a good deal more observant than you are!"

"Alright that's enough," Ginny the down the blanket she had been folding. "The two of you have been at it for two weeks and I'm sick of it, if you're going to bicker, and I know you are, do it somewhere else, Harry needs to rest. Go on! Shoo!" Ginny snapped the blanket at Ron who gave a surprised look and headed for the door, followed closely by Hermione.

"I think she gets more like mum every day!"

Ginny closed the door with a snap. She sighed with relief, she needed a break as well. Harry watched amused from the bed, Ginny did in fact act a lot like Mrs. Weasley when she was tired or angry.

"Well, let's get all you things put away," Ginny pulled out clothes and potion bottles sent from St. Mungo's.

"Ginny?"

"How did all your things get so dirty in the hospital? I'll never understand that," Ginny opened his bedside drawer, he reached for her hand but she moved quickly.

"Ginny?"

"So many potions, Merlin, I don't even know what this one is."

"Ginny!"

"What? I mean yes?" she stopped cold in the middle of the floor.

"Can you just come sit down with me, please?" Harry wanted to laugh, but he was concerned at her odd behavior. Ginny cleared her throat and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked her when he finally caught her eye.

"Me? I'm fine; shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You just seem….I don't know, jumpy."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"I am," he tried to smile at her. "Why are you chewing your lip? That means you're thinking about something," Harry put his hand on her cheek.

Ginny felt her heart jump at his touch, "Oh, Harry, no, I mean, I am worried, just about you."

"Well don't be love, I'm here, and I'm alright."

"Well you are now! After fourteen days of being unconscious!" Ginny jumped from the bed, she felt all the panic and worry stick in her throat, "I mean, what possessed you Harry! You could have died, you nearly did! We were all so worried, Hermione cried for days!"

Harry was a bit taken aback, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be that bad! A broken arm maybe, but not…"

"No you didn't think! I mean, what if you had broken your neck?"

Despite his better mind Harry felt himself growing angry. "You know Ginny; if you haven't noticed I'm not really in a state to fight with you right now!" He grabbed his pillow, too quickly, as he felt a sharp stab of pain in his arm.

"Oh let me," Ginny tried to take it from him.

"I can do it," Harry snatched it from her. Ginny felt tears well in her eyes. She wiped them furiously but couldn't seem to stop them. Harry felt his face soften immediately; she had started it, but he had been harsh. He reached out for her bringing her to him. Ginny curled against his chest, burying her face in an effort to stop the tears. She felt like a complete prat, why was it that she became so emotional around him? After a few minutes she was able to breathe normally again, though she didn't move, it was too comfortable just laying there.

Harry ran his fingers though her hair absentmindedly. He knew why Ginny had picked the fight, and in a way he understood. If she had injured herself over a Quiddich match he would have been furious with her.

"Not asleep are you?" he asked finally, a smile playing on his lips. He knew she was bound to be embarrassed; she always was after she cried, though he couldn't figure out why if it was only him. Ginny shook her head.

"You scared me."

"I know."

"It was a stupid thing to do."

"I know."

Harry tucked Ginny's hair behind her ear, "I missed you."

Ginny smiled, "I know."

In the days after Harry's return life improved considerably. He was beginning to feel much better, he was back with his friends, and best of all, it was nearly Christmas. Ron and Hermione had received word while he was gone that hey were all staying at Hogwarts during the holidays, the Order thinking it was the safest place for them. Harry was a bit disappointed until he remembered Grimmauld place, and the red haired twins who lived there. When he had shared his conversation he had with the twins with Ginny she had merely laughed.

"Fred and George are about as harmful as hummingbirds, you have nothing to fear Harry," he wasn't sure if he should believe her, thinking woefully about the acidic candy the twins were developing.

After the spat on his homecoming Hermione and Ron had calmed down considerably. They weren't fighting, though they weren't talking much at all. Things with Ginny on the other hand, had never been better. They had settled into a comfortable routine, one that Harry could see being in happily the rest of his life. Occasionally she had a nervous fit, but this was common during the fifth year, however after the third Harry had threatened Hermione with her life if she showed Ginny any more flashcards.

Two days before the holiday break Harry was sitting with Ginny by the fire. He felt a bit guilty looking at his Quiddich weekly as she slaved over yet another assignment.

"Ginny, are you actually going to take a holiday?" he asked with amusement as she meticulously marked her place in a book.

"I don't know, are you going to keep distracting me from my essay?" she turned back to her parchment.

"Not fair, you always distract me," Harry smiled and kissed her head.

"Oh I don't want to see that," Ron shut his eyes in disgust from the boy's stairs.

"Then don't look now," Ginny smiled at him as she sat in Harry's lap. Ron grunted in disgust and sat behind the chess board, "Fancy a game Harry?"

"Hmmm…" Harry was trying not to ignore his friend but Ginny was rubbing his shoulders.

"Honestly! Can't you two be around each other for five minutes without acting like bloody rabbits?" Ron stormed out of the common room, Harry looked at Ginny in surprise.

"I think we really upset him!"

"Oh ignore him, he's just mad because Hermione still isn't speaking to him," Ginny sat back down in front of her books.

"Ah well, they'll get over it," Harry yawned and stretched his arms tenderly, they still hurt a bit.

"Oh yes they will," Ginny smiled and Harry felt his blood run cold. "Oh no Ginny, no not again, we tried this remember? Remember the whole train episode?"

"But this will be different, I'm not forcing them together, you'll see, I have a plan! Besides you shouldn't complain. Remember what happened because of my horrid plan?" Ginny kissed his nose and Harry sighed in defeat. It was no use trying to get her to change her mind. Harry hoped against hope that maybe the plan would be a success, or at least not get them killed.

The last day had arrived and Ginny could have turned cartwheels down the astronomy stairs. She sat impatiently in her last class of the day, divination. Colin was trying to read her palm, and Ginny was trying to stay awake.

"Ok, you…..have a long life line……uh, which means…….death?" Ginny rolled her eyes, Colin wasn't very good at this. She was about to suggest she read his when Firenze walked by.

"Interesting Miss Weasley," he looked at her hand with the same cool demeanor he always had.

"What?"

"You thumb pattern," Firenze pointed to the small criss-crossed lines below her thumb, "it is very unusual for a woman to have this pattern."

Ginny looked at her hand in confusion, it seemed fairly common looking to her, "What does it mean?"

"A person with this thumb patter usually has a particular magical gift….." Firenze's voice trailed off.

"Which one?" Colin asked eagerly, he had been studying the different types of magical gifts and this was obviously very exciting for him.

"That I think would be best for the young Miss Weasley to find for herself," Firenze smiled softly at her, an unfamiliar expression for him, Colin looked at her hand like it would sprout eyes.

Ginny walked towards the library in a cloud of confusion. She was interested now, perhaps she should ask Professor Trelawney? Ginny shook the thought from her head quickly. She opened the heavy wooden door and walked instinctively towards the back rooms. She always studied in the furthest hall from the entrance. Ginny put her books down on the familiar tables. This was perhaps her favorite place outside of Gryffindor tower. It was dreadfully dusty, and the spiders had taken refuge in the shelves, but it was peaceful and quiet, which was something Ginny desperately needed. She opened her books and tried to concentrate but for some reason tonight she just couldn't. Ginny tapped her pencil against the table. A magical gift? She had never shown any signs of a magical gift, not that she had noticed at least. Ginny jumped suddenly, she thought she had seen something move. She grabbed her wand instinctively, no, the room was empty. Ginny sat down again, thinking quietly, though for some reason she felt uneasy. She gathered her books quickly, this was a time when she didn't want to be in the quiet rooms.

Harry was playing a game of exploding snap when Hermione came in. He saw Ron lock his law immediately. Harry resisted the urge to laugh.

"Say Ron, isn't Hermione's birthday coming soon?" Harry asked innocently as he lost again.

"I don't know," Ron slumped in his chair, "I think so, maybe."

"So, have you gotten her something?" Harry asked again, watching Ron's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"No! Might not either," Ron folded his arms, "Unless you know what she would want?" the look of desperation on Ron's face made Harry feel dory for him.

"You know what mate, I might have just the thing….."

The Christmas feast at Hogwarts was always a spectacle, and this year was no exception. Firenze had made a real tree grow in the great hall and Professor Flitwick had charmed dragonflies to glow and fly around it, Ginny was watching it hypnotically when she felt someone sit beside her. She reached over, "Oh Harry, isn't it…….DEAN!"

Ginny jumped a mile when she realized it wasn't Harry's hand she was holding.

"Ginny, nice to see you, afraid I've been rather busy in the past few weeks," Dean smiled a silk over steel grin. Ginny nodded, he made her uncomfortable.

"So, are you going home for Christmas?" he asked with the same cool smile.

"I….I don't know, not sure, waiting for an owl," Ginny slid over on the bench, for some reason she didn't like being this close to him.

"Oh well, good then, just going to wish you a happy Christmas."

"Hello."

Ginny winced at the sound of Harry's cold greeting, this wasn't going to be pleasant. Dean stood sharply. The boys stared at each other in an effort to make one back down. Dean was a good bit taller than Harry, but he stood his ground firmly.

"Potter…"

"Hello Dean," Ginny could hear the warning signs in his voice.

"Dean was just saying Happy Christmas Harry," Ginny tugged his cloak sleeve until he was sitting beside her. She hooked her arm in his reassuringly.

"Yes, Happy Christmas……Potter……" Dean turned quickly and retreated back to his group of friends. Ginny felt Harry start to breathe again.

"What was that all about?" she asked helping herself to the sweet potatoes.

"I don't like him," Harry glanced backwards towards Dean.

"I know that, but come on Harry, what are you going to do? Get in a pub fight in the middle of the Christmas feast?" Ginny handed him the bread basket.

"I might!" Harry turned to her defensively, she chuckled softly.

"Why is that funny? Don't think I could do it?"

"No, I mean yes, you could…."

"Ginny need I remind you I have fought worse things than a little squib like Dean Thomas!" Harry stabbed his turkey vengefully.

"I know dear, I believe in you," Ginny kissed him quickly before laughing into her pumpkin juice. For some reason the thought of Harry and Dean fighting made her want to double over in laughter.

Moments later Hermione appeared out of breath, "Sorry I'm late, I was in ancient runes and I just lost track of time," she sat he books in the seat beside her.

"Oh yeah, how time flies," Harry remarked sarcastically. Suddenly a great noise came from the entrance hall. Harry looked in confusion towards the doors but could see nothing over the rapidly gathering crowd. Ginny stood on the bench but to no avail. Ron ran in moments later panting from the effort of pushing through so many people.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione seemed to forget they weren't speaking at the moment. Ron sat down and clutched his chest, signaling them to give him a moment.

More people were rushing in now, talking excitedly to one another. "Ron, what? What's happened?" Ginny could hear the panic raise in Hermione's voice.

"There was an attack near Diagon ally, right by the Quiddich quality supply, do you remember that store Harry?"

"Oh yeah, awesome display of brooms there, remember the….."

"Boys! Not the point!" Hermione screeched at them, "Ron, what is all the ruckus?"

"Sorry, anyway, so the Order was on site of course, and they found him! They found him Harry!"

"Found who?" Ginny and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Pettigrew! Damn coward was hiding in Olivander's. The ministry has come to fetch Dumbledore for questioning," Ron bit into a chicken leg.

Harry felt his stomach quake a bit, they had found Pettigrew. Maybe now the letters would be explained, he hadn't received one in a long time….."

Hermione was talking excitedly but Ginny wasn't listening. She knew she should be thrilled, but somehow she wasn't. Lately the troubling letters had stopped and she had worked herself into a comfortable nook, now the sick feelings were rushing back to her.

"Ginny!" Colin was running full speed down the aisle towards her. "Colin what is it?" she asked as the boy skid to a stop in front of her.

"It's Malfoy, they just carried him through to the hospital wing from St. Mungo's!" Colin ran off again in the direction of the teachers table. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Harry? Draco….he was at St. Mungo's all this time?"

Harry swallowed hard, "Well….."

"You didn't tell me?" she stood quickly from the table. The look in her eyes cut him to the core; it wasn't anger, something much worse, disappointment. Ginny shook her head slightly and ran from the hall. Hermione reached for Harry's hand.

"It's alright Harry, she'll get over it."

"Why didn't you tell her mate?" Ron was regarding him skeptically.

"He looked…..bad, and he was unconscious. Dumbledore said…." Harry sighed. He knew that he probably should have told her anyway. Harry stood from the table.

"Harry, you should probably let her find you," Ron offered cautiously. Harry sat back down, he wasn't looking forward to that meeting.

Ginny ran the five floors to the hospital wing. When she arrived Professor Snape was already blocking the entrance.

"Miss Weasley, I don't think this is the time….."

"Professor, get out of my way," Ginny shoved her way past him without a backward look.

"Madame Pomfrey? Where…." the woman pointed at a bed at the end of the crowded floor. Ginny approached cautiously. Draco looked horrible. She felt her throat close looking at him. As she stood his eyes flew open, Ginny stumbled back in surprise.

"Draco?" She reached for his hand, he pulled away as if she were on fire. Ginny felt like sobbing, his eyes looked completely empty, hollow.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" she tried again, there must be something left of him, something in his mind that knew who he was. Malfoy turned his head towards her and mumbled something.

"What? What did you say?" Ginny knelt by his side. He looked at her casually as if she were a stranger on the street.

"They are going to kill you," he breathed into her ear.

A/N- Hey everyone! So there's fifteen. I know it was a bit smashed, as far as a lot of things happening. So there are two very important clues in this one! Can you find them? I know this took forever, so sorry! Alright next chapter, the holidays, and a dark message. 


	16. The Benefits of Silver Ink

A/N- Wow oh wow. I know, it's been forever! And you all thought I had abandoned you. But of course not! Here we go, sixteen. Thanks so much for being here! No profit is being made, it all belongs to J.K., don't sue!

**The Morning After, and Benefits of Silver Ink.**

Harry paced the narrow strip of floor in front of the fireplace for what seemed like the millionth hour. He squinted at the clock in the corner. It was well after eleven, Ginny should have been back to the common room ages ago. Ron and Hermione peered at him through worried eyes from the corner.

"I think he might have really screwed up this time," Ron said softly glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. In the past few hours their fight seemed to have been forgotten. Hermione sniffled softly.

"I don't know. How could he have kept it from her? I will be the first one to say that I think Ginny and Malfoy's friendship is a bit…..odd," she hesitated, "But it is theirs to have. He should have respected that."

Harry sat down roughly on the couch. He was exhausted, but there was no way he was going to sleep with Ginny still out there somewhere. Harry felt like ramming his head into the castle's stone walls. How could he have been such an idiot? He knew the answer to his own question, though he hated to admit it. Somewhere inside of him, he knew a part of his mind had been hoping that Malfoy would never find his way out of St. Mungo's. He winced as he finally admitted what he had been thinking. The truth was he owed Malfoy a good bit. Harry was worried, how could he hope for a thing like that. He had always fancied himself a good person, but…..

The door to the common room was pushed feebly open. Three heads snapped to the right as a very tired looking Ginny pulled herself into the common room. Harry and Ron jumped up at the same time to help her. Ron made it there first, and Harry held back. He wasn't sure if Ginny even wanted to speak to him, much less have him touch her. Ron guided Ginny to an armchair and sped off to fetch her glass of water. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. She was acting so strange. She hadn't spoken, or even raised her eyes since she had come in. Harry came closer to her. He sat on the edge of the sofa tenderly, ready to run if she made any sign of wanting him gone. Ginny however didn't even act like she has noticed his presence.

"Here you go Gin," Ron pushed the glass into her hand. She held it limply, resting on her knee, as though it wasn't really there at all. "Gin? Are you okay?" Ron held his little sister's hand tightly, Harry could see the worry in his eyes.

"Ginny, talk to us. What happened?" Hermione knelt by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ginny was still silent, as though she was the only one in the room.

"Maybe she's in shock?" Hermione turned to Ron, who was still gripping his sister's hand. "Should we take her to the hospital wing?"

"I don't know," Ron's voice caught in his throat. "I don't know what to do."

Harry was holding the arm of the sofa so hard he thought his fingers were going to break. This was his fault. Everything was always his fault. He had done this to Ginny. He might have ruined any chance they had together, and now he might have ruined her very mind.

Ginny's eyes snapped back into focus, as they moved slowly to her left, and onto Harry's face. His breath caught as she looked at him. Her face was the picture of calm, but her eyes, seemed to glow with a wild anger he had never seen before.

"He wants to speak with you," Ginny voice was raspy, as if she hadn't said anything in a long time. Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he would have some explanation. Harry looked at each of them in turn at an utter loss.

"Now?" he asked, swallowing hard. He realized he hadn't said anything in a long time either. Ginny nodded slightly. For a moment Harry considered hugging her, touching her, anything to try and convince himself she didn't hate him, but he thought better of it. He stood slowly and nodded. Turning quickly he almost ran from the common room.

"Go to bed," Ginny addressed Ron and Hermione without looking at them. She was still staring at the fire. Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione was already dragging him towards the stairs.

"Come on Ron, this isn't our place."

Harry climbed the last steps to the hospital wing with growing apprehension. What could Malfoy possibly have to say to him? He opened the door lightly; a single candle was glowing in the empty hospital wing. Harry looked around in surprise for Madame Pomfrey or for someone. Why would they leave Malfoy alone? He walked slowly towards the dim light. As he reached the small bed he could barely make out the thin figure lying still under the stark white sheets.

"Malfoy?" he asked cautiously.

There was no answer from the bed. Harry saw a small wooden chair sitting by the side, he sat down softly. Maybe he was asleep, he certainly didn't want to wake him.

"Threads," a voice said, softly but clearly from the bed. Harry felt his heart jump, apparently Malfoy was not asleep. "Threads…..in the dark."

"Malfoy? What….what are you talking about?" Harry couldn't see his face in the dim candle light.

"They're going to kill her. They have to kill her," Malfoy's voice was different. Harry couldn't exactly place what was different about it, "If they kill her…..the threads…." A cough erupted from the bed. Harry wrung his hands nervously, he didn't know what exactly Malfoy was talking about, but he knew who 'her' was, and he felt his throat close.

"Why are they going to kill Ginny?" Harry breathed softly, afraid to even say the words.

"The lines…..they know about the lines…….read the……lines….." Malfoy coughed again. Harry's head felt like it was on fire. He didn't know what to do. "Save her Potter…or…." Harry heard Malfoy's voice growing weaker. He moved closer to the bed, he could somewhat make out Malfoy's haggard face. Harry tried not to wince at the sight. He was a mass of bruises and cuts.

"We die."

Harry walked slowly back towards Gryffindor tower. After Malfoy's last words he had fallen back into the bed, and Harry hadn't tried to make him speak anymore. He had said enough. Harry had no clue what had been done to him, but somewhere he had learned the most important piece of information possible. Voldermort was after Ginny, and he had a plan.

As Harry muttered the password he stepped absentmindedly into the room and headed for the stairs. He needed time to think. "They're after me," a quiet voice said from the corner. Harry's head snapped up. He spotted Ginny curled up in the corner by the fire, as close to it as she could possibly get. Harry stood frozen to the spot. He wanted to run to her, to hold her, but he knew he couldn't.

Ginny kept her eyes level on the fire. Harry took a step towards her. "Ginny…." He felt at a loss for words. He wanted to express to her his love, how sorry he was, how worried, and how he would never, ever let anyone harm her. He wished she would look at him.

"Why…." She trailed off, "do I always seem to bring the troubles?" she let her head fall into the wall. Harry rushed to her and grabbed her small frame. He held her tightly and felt no resistance.

"It's not you Ginny!" he exclaimed as he choked back tears, "It's me. It's always me, you never do anything!"

Ginny let her head fall into Harry's shoulder. She felt no urge to cry. She wasn't sad, she wasn't anything. She was unnervingly calm. It seemed that for once Harry was losing it while Ginny was the rock. She wasn't sure how that made her feel.

"Ginny," Harry's voice was full of regret and guilt. She looked at him for a moment, his messy hair, his glasses tipped on his nose. For so long Ginny had always looked at him as the perfect person. The boy who could do no wrong in her heart. Sure he could be pig headed and stubborn as hell, but on the whole he was perfect, to her at least. As she looked at him now she knew she had been wrong. He was not perfect. No perfect person would have kept such a secret from her, lied by omission in a way. No, Harry was not perfect at all.

And she loved him for it all the more.

"Ginny," he began again, "I'm so sorry. I….I messed up, I know it. But I love you so much, and I was only trying to protect you. I know that was dumb, but it's the truth. Please, believe me…"

"I do believe you Harry," Ginny rubbed her head which seemed to always keep an ache.

"Really I am. I wish you could know how sorry I really am…."

"I do know."

"No, I mean, if there was any way I could possibly….."

"Harry," Ginny cut him short. He looked at her in puzzlement as she dug through her robes, "I really do know…"

Ginny pulled a blue stone from under her shirt. Harry looked at it for a moment before memory dawned on him. It was the ouls. He hadn't seen it since that Quiddich game so long ago.

"You….you kept it?" he asked, eyeing the thing suspiciously, as though it might leap from her hand and bite him.

"Of course I did," Ginny tucked the stone back into her robes. Harry was still confused, what did a blasted rock have to do with anything….

"Oh," his mind stopped on a pin. The tale that Luna had explained. He had remembered it for a moment in the hospital, but recent events had completely driven it from his memory.

"I didn't want to scare you," Ginny looked down slightly, avoiding his gaze, "That's how I knew you were awake."

Harry nodded, "I….I was hoping it was," he took her hand gently. "Why would that scare me Ginny?"

She shrugged slightly, "Too much too fast…."

Harry chuckled lightly, "Ginny," he raised her chin to him, "I love you. You know that?"

Ginny nodded slightly.

"Good. Then, you must know, I intend on it staying that way. As long as you will have me."

Ginny sighed, letting out a breath she had been keeping for some time. She hadn't realized how desperately she needed oxygen.

"I know you're sorry Harry, and I forgive you, but please, never try to protect me by keeping me in the dark," she snuggled up to his chest and let her eyes close.

"I won't pet, I promise," Harry kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. He knew he should cart her off to bed before they both fell asleep, but he couldn't make himself move. He was utterly comfortable by the fire with his love. The one he was meant to be with.

As Harry drifted off to sleep a pair of eyes narrowed and vanished into the dark.

Ginny was jolted awake by bright sunlight. She felt as if her head was being squeezed by a mountain troll. Harry was still fast asleep beside her, glasses hanging from one ear. She tried to smile, but her mouth didn't want to perform the action.

Ginny slipped quietly from underneath his arm. She caught a glimpse of his watch, displaying the time as six-fifteen. Ginny groaned, it was going to be quite a long day. That evening it had been arranged for five Order members to escort the four of them back to Grimmauld place, and she wasn't sure how anyone was going to feel. Ginny climbed the girl's staircase carefully, trying to be completely silent. She reached blearily for the bathroom door, but before she could open it she heard a peculiar noise.

"Damn…"

Ginny froze against the wall. A loud crash erupted from inside the bathroom, as well as a soft moan. Ginny wasn't sure if she should run down the stairs and try to find help. Before she could do anything however, the door opened.

"Hermione!" Ginny let her breath out in a loud gasp, "What in Merlin's name are you doing at this hour?"

Hermione had dropped the basket of potion vials she was carrying. Ginny studied her face curiously, she looked somewhat sheepish. "Oh, nothing…" she cleared her throat daintily, "I was just…just….uh…packing…" she stuttered unconvincingly

Ginny reached down and retrieved one of the vials Hermione had been carrying, which, thankfully, had enchanted glass to prevent breaking.

"Mrs. Mendelsons Magic Makeover?" she looked at Hermione questioningly.

"It's….it's Lavender's. I was getting it for her…"

Ginny smiled graciously at her friend. In the dim morning light Ginny could faintly see that Hermione's hair was a bit straighter than usual. It seemed that Hermione wanted to be noticed this holiday.

"You know 'Mione," Ginny put her arm around her stuttering friend and pointed her back towards the bathroom, "I think your hair looks much better in curls anyway…."

When Harry finally woke up he felt rather cold. He looked over and was disappointed that Ginny was not beside him. He stretched his arms above his head and felt his shoulder crack unpleasantly. Rubbing it softly he headed for the boy's dormitory. His watch read seven-thirty nine, and he was pleasantly surprised that he felt rather well rested. As he reached the top of the stairs he found the sixth year's door already open. Ron was sitting in the middle of his bed, his suitcase open.

"Hey mate," he smiled at him, "welcome back to the waking world, you better get ready, we have to go soon."

Harry nodded slightly. He had been mildly afraid that Ron would be angry at him for not returning to the dormitory the night before.

"Oh, by the by…" Ron coughed lightly, "When you get a moment, I want to show you something."

Harry walked over to Ron's bed. Ron pulled a small green box from underneath his pillow, "It came this morning," he smiled weakly, "Do you think she'll like it?"

Harry opened the box to reveal a bright silver necklace. Hanging from it was a delicate silver quill. Harry took it out of its velvet box and tapped it with his wand. The quill instantly tripled its size. He brushed the end of it across a spare bit of parchment lying next to Ron's bed, the silver ink it contained shimmered brightly in the morning sun. Harry tapped it again and it returned to its small size.

"It's brilliant mate, she's going to love it."

Ron sighed auditable, "Yeah, I think so too," he now sounded much more confident. "Thanks again for giving me the tip."

Harry tried not to chuckle at the memory of Ginny shoving the Christmas issue of Grand Gifts under his nose and circling the necklace, "No problem."

An hour later Ron and Harry had their luggage fully prepared for the trip. Ron was still muttering about Hermione's gift, "It really is lucky she was born right after Christmas," he proclaimed for the hundredth time, "This way I can just give her one good thing instead of two cruddy gifts."

"Yeah, that's luck for you," Harry tried to sound interested. Apparently stage one of Ginny's plan was going to be a roaring success.

"We better head down to the common room," Ron picked up his overstuffed bag, "The girl's are probably waiting."

Harry grabbed his suitcase and followed Ron down the stairs. To his surprise Hermione was not waiting impatiently by the fireplace.

"I wonder where the two of them have got to?" Ron asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Maybe they went down without us?" Harry replied, he was slightly worried that Ginny was not there either.

"Or maybe we decided to sleep in as well," Ginny jumped the last step into the common room. She was dressed briskly in a bright blue sweater and jeans. Harry felt his face curve into a smile, he didn't think there could be another girl in the world to match her beauty.

"Morning love," she kissed his cheek, and Harry turned his face to meet her. Ron grunted in disgust and studied the rug beneath him. Ginny chuckled softly and took Harry's hand.

"So where's 'Mione then?" Ron looked a little too hopefully up the staircase.

"She'll be down in a moment, don't get your knickers in a twist," Ginny pointed her wand at the staircase and her luggage flew before her feet.

"Looks like your studying has done you some good," Harry massaged the back of her hand with his thumb as she slapped him playfully.

Ron was utterly fed up with their displays of affection, he trooped over to the stairs and bellowed, "Oi! Hermione! Time to go! The books will be here when you get back, I promise!"

"Ronald if you don't stop shouting at me I swear I'm going to make good on my bat boogey hex skills!"

Hermione climbed down the stairs quickly, tossing her bag into the pile. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Ginny gave a knowing smirk. Hermione's hair was in carefully curled ringlets, pulled back with a silver clip, and a few wisps of chocolate brown hair curled around her face as though through a happy accident. Ron had apparently noticed as well.

"Oh….um….well yes…..sorry….."

Ginny smirked and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, "Come on Romeo," she directed the comment to Ron, who shot daggers at her. Harry chuckled again and grabbed his suitcase.

"You uh….you want me to get that?" Ron pointed at Hermione's luggage.

"My bag?" she responded in confusion.

"Yeah.."

"Why would I want you to take my thing Ronald?"

"I thought you might want some help carrying it is all."

"Do you think I am incapable of carrying a bag? Have I not been able to manage all the way from the girl's dormitory?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew what was about to happen. Grabbing Harry's hand she pulled him towards the portrait hole.

"Well I am so sorry your majesty!" She heard Ron shout as she climbed through with Harry, "Forgive me for having some manners!"

"Manners? Let's just get a pumpkin tart into your mouth and see how refined you are!"

Harry laughed as the two of them arrived on the other side. "Wonder how long this one will last."

"Oh no longer than the new year I would expect," Ginny giggled in response.

Harry tugged her hand, stopping her outside of the portrait, "Hey, Good morning." He pressed his lips against hers.

Ginny sighed and accepted the kiss, though they were in public, she had trouble stopping herself.

"Well, well, well Harry. Is this anyway for a Quiddich captain to behave in school halls?" she jested him.

"Actually I think it's in the job description."

"ENOUGH!" Ron bellowed as he came out of the portrait hole, Hermione lugging her own suitcase behind him, "It's enough to make me bloody sick!"

"Ignore Ronald! He's having difficulty communicating this morning," Hermione spat as she breezed past him.

Ginny groaned as she started to go after them, but she felt Harry stop suddenly. "Harry?" she asked, looking at him. He had stopped short, staring blankly to the left, "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry felt his blood run cold as he saw a large white envelope sitting on the bench outside the common room, an envelope with a large red stamp.

A/N- I'm back I'm back, I'm back! I've missed you guys so much! So first off, how's it going? Good! As most of you know the hurricane did a number on my little town, so I'm currently staying in Alabama until everything gets cleared up. Not bad here I must say. So! How awesome is the Goblet movie! I loved the maze parts! As for the ugly matter of the book….well…..I WON'T BELIEVE THAT SNAPE IS EVIL! Until I'm proven wrong I'll stay in the "Dumbledore told him to do it" camp. Anyway, for this fic's purposes book six never happened. I know you all thought I was gone forever, but thanks so much for the few who reviewed and told me to get back on it, you gave the push I needed. I know this chapter didn't seem important, but it's coming. Next chapter is Christmas, and then the whole thing will come together. There's one clue in this one that you might see if you look closely! A prize to someone who can get it first! (prize is my everlasting friendship mind you) So next chapter, Christmas, the letter, and a gift that no one expected! HAPPY REVIEWING!


End file.
